


VENGEANCE

by CrypticFondness, larryslove



Series: Odyssey [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Plug, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beating, Blow Job, Butt Plugs, Diapers, Hand Job, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Consensual blowjob, Other, Over stimulation, Punishment, Racism, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticFondness/pseuds/CrypticFondness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryslove/pseuds/larryslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought he was someone they could rely on and trust; but he turned his back on them. They made quick work of kicking him to the curb after that. Now he's back though and all he wants is vengeance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dark, sick and twisted...but my friend and I work super hard on it and would love for you to tell us what you think!
> 
> Also, just a side note: Apparently, Liam's also afraid of heights? And even if it isn't, he is in this story.
> 
> ENJOY!!! :)  
> xoxox  
> This story has a Spanish Translation in progress.  
> [Visit You can read it here.](https://www.wattpad.com/story/68833128-libro-1-vengance-espa%C3%B1ol/parts)

The sound of a door slamming rung in Niall’s ears. He felt half out of it as he sat uncomfortably propped into what felt like a cement corner. Discomfort set in as he begun to think that perhaps he was riding the coattails of a hangover.

He leaned forward away from the cold wall and blinked his eyes open a few times. As he did he noticed the lighting was dim and air was rather thick and musky.

He groaned a little and rubbed his hands over his face a few times before allowing his eyes to open. When he did the room around him instantly brought him to a sober state of mind.

He rose to his feet and looked at the tiny room around him. Shelves hung randomly on three of the walls. Propped in another corner was an old crusty mop.  He had to be in a janitors closet.

Assuming he would find his friends just beyond the door laughing he reached for the door knob. He gave it a swift tug but found it locked.

His chest tightened and his breathing got heavy. “Let me out!” He shouted pounding on the door. He hasn’t the faintest idea of how they had even gotten him in here.

When no response came a twinkle formed in the corner of his eye and threatened to fall down his face.

"Please, you fuckers have had your laugh now let me out." He tried the door again but still nothing.

A lump formed in his throat and his heartbeat pounded in his ears. A gasped escaped his lips as his back rested against the cement wall.

Suddenly it all came rushing back to him.

He had been out alone drinking. He knew better than to go out alone but sometimes he just needed to get away from everything.

After two hours of knocking back his favorite drinks he felt just shy of being too drunk to get home.

Getting up and making his way outside, he felt a rush of joy inhabiting his body. It was the booze of course. They always made him feel hyped up.

As he set out for home his head suddenly spun. He felt horrible.

"I need to sit down." He told himself.

In that moment he heard a strange voice and felt two hands grasp his shoulders. The voice connected to the figure said, “Let me give you a hand lad.”

After that, everything went black.

As Niall’s flashback came to an end his body began to shake and the tear from before fell finally.

Where was he? Who put him here?

He had no idea.

He backed up until he hit the wall, he slid down and started to sob. The room was so tiny and the fact that he was claustrophobic didn’t help much either.

All he knew now was that he wanted out of here.

Meanwhile in a separate room Zayn rolled from his back to his stomach with a loud groan. His head was killing him. It pounded like it had been hit with a ton of bricks.

As he laid there he could briefly remember last taking Liam home after a date.

After watching him go inside and close the door Zayn took off towards home. When he came to the end of the road he saw a man standing next to a car with a flat.

He knew it wasn’t the smartest thing to do but he stopped and opened his door.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Actually my cell is dead. Gotta a phone I could use real quick?" The large black man asked.

Zayn paused for a moment. Then nodded, “Yeah,” he figured one phone call couldn’t hurt. It’s not like the man wanted a lift.

"Thanks, I just can’t get the nuts loose to change this tire." He said as Zayn walked towards him holding out his phone.

Instead of grabbing the phone however the man grabbed his arm and threw him to ground.

Zayn was no match for the man but he tried anyway to take him. He wasn’t going down without a fight.

For a moment the two struggled until finally he was pushed backwards. He lost his balance and fell. He felt his head bounce of the side of his car before everything blacked out.

His eyes snapped open. The room around him was empty. He had never seen it before. His head still hurt but he jumped to his feet and rushed to the only way out he saw. He tugged and pulled and banged on the door but it held tight.

"What the fuck?" He asked looking around the room again.

He was trapped, that man had to of put him in here. He was sure of it.

He charged the door again and yelled, “Let me go you asshole!”

He had to get out of here.

Unbeknownst to Zayn, Louis laid on the floor in a room just like his own.

Louis eyes fluttered open slowly and he looked at the ceiling. There was a terrible noise playing over and over in his ears.

When it suddenly hit him as to what the noise was he sat up with a swift jerk. As his eyes landed on the creature in the cage near him he let out a panicked scream and crawled backwards until he hit the wall.

The big black bird squawked at him.

How in the hell had he gotten into this mess?

Then, it hit him, he was at home with Harry. Harry was finishing up in the shower while he pulled a frozen pizza out of the oven.

Harry was singing and he couldn’t help but laugh. He was really starting to fall head over heals for him.

Suddenly his singing stopped though. Harry then let out a scream of death. Louis took off running towards the toilet.

"Harry!" He yelled.

Suddenly he heard the shower curtain crash to the floor and then a thud. He heard a faint yelp and then the noise all stopped.

"Harry, are you alright?" He pounded on the door. Inside he could hear movement.

Suddenly the door swung open and out charged a short man he had never seen before.

Louis fell to the ground and the man came down at him as he noticed a second man in the bathroom holding Harry who seemed lifeless.

He recognized him and screamed out, “Har-” but the small man covered his face with a damp cloth and everything faded away.

Snapping out of his thoughts he let out a scream for Harry again. The bird kept him frozen to the corner with fear. He was scared to death.

Harry couldn’t hear his boyfriend however. He was in another room laying lifeless on the floor.

He was bleeding from the side of his head.

As he laid passed out in his head danced the memories of just before he blacked out.

He had been singing in the shower. He was overjoyed to be getting a night alone with Louis.

He heard the sound of the bathroom window being messed with. Fearing the worst he stopped singing and peaked out the curtain.

A face from his past came into view along with another smaller man.

He let out a scream and tried to back away but he slipped on the wet floor of the tub and fell.

That was it. Now he was laying on the floor, out of it.

Lastly was Liam. He came to as he felt himself being lifted up and hung from a high height.

He groaned and heard a voice in a hushed tone hiss, “Shit.”

The next thing he heard was a door being closed.

Liam opened his eyes and let out a blood curling scream when he saw the floor beneath him. His arms and legs went crazy for a moment making his body swing a bit.

With his heart racing he looked around the room and noticed he was being hung up in a reclined positionby a harness and rope. It was similar to the kind of gear one would use for rock climbing.

His eyes landed on a pipe on the wall, but it wasn’t your average pipe. It was a larger, thicker one. Then his eyes followed the rope and he noticed the same piping throughout the room. The rope was attached to it in several spots.

He closed his eyes,  _This is all just a dream, Liam, just wake up…just wake the fuck up._ But as he finished his thought, memories from earlier that night came flooding back to him.

He had just had a ‘date night’ with Zayn, it was a nice break from having to pretend all the time that he and Zayn were just friends and that there wasn’t anything more to it. He hated all the pretending and fake girlfriends and the fake engagement on Zayn’s part.

He walked into his flat. Emptying his pockets on a nearby table, he walked down the hallway and took a right into his bedroom. He sat on his bed, smiling, he loved Zayn so much and was so happy to spend whatever amount of alone they could whether on tour or off tour.

His head shot up when he heard a noise coming from somewhere in his room, then suddenly a man appeared trying to attack him. He tried to used his knowledge of boxing that he had taken up while being bullied in school before but the man was too quick and too strong for Liam.

He ultimately lost the fight when the two of them rolled from the bed to the floor and the strange man punched Liam, knocking him out cold.

Liam opened up his eyes after reliving his memory of what had happened and started to struggle against the ropes but it was no use, they were tied tight and knotted too many times to come undone.  
Not knowing what else to do he held the rope tightly and cried.

Now, Andy stood in the middle of what used to be a large office. Just outside of the office was a staircase that led down to what was left of an old metal shop.

A large production area was now bare. It would come in handy later. Old stock rooms and storage room were empty, they were great holding cells. The janitors closet was even useful.

He had scored access to the old, nearly condemned building through Adam. Adam was the younger brother of Macrae, Mac for short.

Andy had worked with Mac once upon a time. That’s how he knew to call him for help with his grand plan.

Suddenly Adam came trudging up the stairs. He was the last of the lackeys Andy had been waiting on.

"Took your ass long enough." Mac complained. He was taller and lengthy. You’d never guess him to be as physically strong as he was.

"Hey man, I don’t do stuff like this every day. Motherfucker is heavy." He complained.

"He’s here, in the correct room?" Andy wanted to confirm.

"Yeah, I locked it up too." He nodded. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the couch. His frame was almost at short as Daniel’s but not anywhere near as weak.

Daniel was the cousin of Andy. He was a tiny little pip squeak to say the least. Andy had practically forced him to help due to his intelligence and medical background.

"Try dressing one of them whose lifeless." Daniel softly told Adam.

"So when do we start the next phase of your plan?" A large black man who had been silent asked. It forced the conversation to change.

"When they all break Rick," Andy said sitting in a large recliner. "When they all break."


	2. Chapter 2

Around an hour later Rick spoke breaking through the dull noise coming from an old TV. "Andy, don't you think they should be checked on now? I mean, you did have us lock ‘em up with their worst fears.”

Andy looked at him. He honestly was curious if they were starting to break. He couldn't carry on with his plan until they were.

"I agree, they could be losing their minds by now. That wouldn't be good." Daniel nodded.

"You aren't supposed to give a damn you know." Mac rolled his eyes.

"I can't help it." Daniel's medical background made it near impossible to not have their health in mind. Besides, it had been Andy's reason for making him help.

"Go." Andy simply said taking a slow but deep breath.

"But Andy..." Adam complained but was cut off.

"I want to know how they are progressing." His voice was full of power yet mysteriously calm at the same time. He could have cared less if they were losing their minds. His cousin just didn't seem to understand that it was part of the plan.

Adam mumbled something under his breath as the four of them went to check on the boys.

"Daniel and I will take Niall and Harry. You two go check on Zayn and Louis. We'll meet you at Liam." Rick being Andy's best friend naturally took on a 'second in command' roll. He knew if they split up they'd be done faster.

Mac and Adam agreed and took off while Rick and Daniel headed to Niall's closet.

When they arrived they could hear Niall through the door sobbing uncontrollably.

Inside Niall was starting to lose it. The walls felt near inches from squeezing him to death.

"I just want out!" He cried rubbing his hand against the door.

On the outside Daniel reached for the lock but Rick stopped him, "Andy said he's afraid of small, tight places. You open that door and you blow it all."

Rick was a man of few words. The few he did speak though were rather sensible.

“But-” Daniel started to protest.

“No.” Rick insisted pushing him away gently. "We aren't opening that door till Andy says so."

Meanwhile Adam and Mac had just reached Louis' room. Adam grabbed the key to the lock off the wall and opened it.

Upon hearing the door open Louis was able to tear his eyes off the Raven that he was now sure was going to spring from the cage at any moment.

When his eyes landed on two men he had never seen before he rose to his feet and shouted, "Who in the bloody hell are you?"

As if on cue the bird began to squawk and fly about its cage again.

Louis jumped a bit and slid back down the wall.

All Mac and Adam could do was laugh.

"Where's Andy? I'm sure I saw him. What has he done with my Harry?" He tried to sound confident but the bird was spoiling that.

"Awe, listen Mac, he called him ‘his’ Harry." Adam mocked.

"You won't get away with this. We're famous! The whole town is probably searching for us!" He tried again to stand but the bird went crazy.

He jumped a bit and lost his footing. As he came crashing down on his ass Mac and Adam laughed again.

"Come on, he's doing fine." Mac instructed his little brother. They locked the door back and set off for Zayn.

Rick and Daniel finally reached Harry’s room. They didn’t hear anything so they opened the door.

Harry was laying there, barely conscious from what Daniel could see from the doorway. 

The large rattle snake in a cage by the corner now seemed pointless.

Daniel went go further inside the room but was stopped by Rick. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure he's alive."

“He’ll be fine in a little while." Rick was ready to go back and rest on the couch. Being so large made him tire out easy.

Daniel ignored him and walked over. Bending down he saw the side of his head covered in a sticky red blood.

"He needs treatment." Daniel insisted. His doctor side was taking over

"Take it up with Andy." Rick complained pulling him away.

“On to the Asian one.” Mac said now nearing Zayn.

“I thought Andy said he was from Pakistan or Israel or something. Wouldn't that make him middle eastern?” Adam asked.

Mac rolled his eyes, "How should I know dickwipe?"

"Don't call me that!" Adam puffed up his chest.

"What are you going to do about it, dickwipe?"

Adam opened his mouth to snap back at his brother but the sound of Zayn stole his attention.

They both stood for a moment, they could hear him shouting and kicking at the door.

"I'm going to kill you once I break this door down!" Zayn screamed from within the room. He was determined to break down that door.

“There’s no way we can get in there with him fighting like that.” Mac said.

"Not without Rick, you can forget it." Adam agreed.

Last to be check on was Liam, so they set off and caught up with Rick and Daniel on the way.

Unlocking the door Rick stepped aside so the other three could go in a bit.

“Oh dear…” Daniel said looking up.

“Who the fuck are you guys? What the fuck do you want? You dickheads aren’t going to get away with this! I'm famous, I can’t just disappear!” Liam shot rapid fire questions at the men below him.

“What’s wrong?” Adam asked fully ignoring the boy as he swung around freaking out.

“How secure are those ropes? He has quite a lot of muscle, can it hold him up? Are the pipes strong enough to hold him up? You don’t know anything about his body weight not to mention the added mass of his muscles…” Daniel started to explain.

“I have no idea what the fuck you just said, mate. But I don’t fucking care. The ropes are fine. They should hold him up and if not...well, he might live.” Mac said interrupting Daniel.

“Do you think we could put something underneath?"

Adam sighed, “I don’t know, take it up with the boss. Let’s go though, he’ll live for now.”

"For now? No! Get me down!" Liam insisted.

They left without saying another word.

The men made their way upstairs finally where Andy was waiting.

“So how are the little ones?” Andy asked with a smirk.

“Louis seems fine, scared to death of the Raven." Adam explained.

"Liam...I’m concerned about if the ropes break under his body weight and muscle mass. I just fear if the ropes break and he falls, he might not survive the fall." Daniel rattled off before Mac took over.

"He's panicking but fine. Probably right where you want him."

"Niall is on the edge of having a break from reality. It's kind of funny." Rick smiled.

Andy seemed pleased with his friends report but asked, "And Harry?"

"I’m deeply concerned for Harry, he hasn’t woken up yet. He’s bleeding badly. He should be awake by now. I would like to take a closer look at him. You said he hit his head right?" Daniel looked overly worried.

“Oh stop with the doctor bullshit already!” Mac yelled.

"Do we really have to put up with him? I'm sure there's an extra room around here we could lock him in." Adam complained agreeing with his brother.

"He's right though. He looked half dead. If something's wrong, he could die or whatever. I'm sure he ain't useful if he's dead." Rick piped up.

Andy sat silent for a moment unphased by the bickering. He then spoke, "Do it. Mac go with him incase Harry wakes up. Danny boy can't take him."

As Daniel ran to get his medical kit Andy turned to the rest of his crew, "You haven't mentioned Zayn."

"Well..." Adam trailed off.

"He's nowhere close to where you want him." Mac admitted.

"He's going ape shit on that door." Adam agreed.

Andy didn't understand. He should be shaking just as bad as the others now. "I don't get it. The dark room should be affecting him." The statement had been mostly to himself, but Rick heard it, "Wait, dark room? I thought you said blank room."

Andy's head snapped in his direction. No wonder Zayn was acting like he was. "If we didn't have ten years of friendship behind us I'd..."

"Daniel and I will take care of it!" Mac was ready to bolt if Andy was going to lose it. He wasn't pretty when he was pissed.

Daniel was practically pushed out of the room by Mac as he tried to enter.

"What are you doing?" He complained.

"Rick didn't turn off Zayn’s lights. Andy's probably about to pop a hair plug."

The joke was beyond lame but Daniel knew he wanted no part of an angry Andy.

As they made their way to Harry they passed by Niall's closet.

They could now hear him starting to hyperventilate. "Andy's going to have to let him out." Daniel commented as they kept walking past.

"Why?"

"He's asthmatic according to Andy. I don't have anything to treat that. If he has an attack it could be fatal." Daniel explained.

For once Mac agreed but they had reach Harry's door now. He wasn't going to bother continuing the conversation.

"Hurry it up." Mac said unlocking the door. As Daniel entered he leaned against the door frame to watch.

Daniel dove right into his bag and begun putting on gloves.

"I'm not sure he's going to care if your hands are dirty." Mac piped up.

"No, but I care if his blood has HIV or Aids in it." Daniel rolled his eyes. The guy was a moron.

Moving Harry's locks and curls out of the way Daniel tried to inspect the wound but found it impossible due to the bloody mess.

He got some gauss and peroxide from his bag and carefully patted the wound in an attempt to clean it up. Once the blood was clear he could see a gash just above the temple.

"This is deep." He noted out loud.

Getting more gauze he held it near the wound and poured the peroxide over it.

Harry gave a dull groan but never moved.

"What are you doing?" Mac asked.

"Cleaning out any dirt or germs. It could cause an infection." Daniel explained.

Mac nodded and watched as Daniel took and even closer look at the wound.

"He's going to need stitches." Daniel shook his head.

"Can you do that?"

"I can but, I don't have anything with me to actually do it. I can get some stuff but it'll require me leaving." Daniel looked to him.

"I don’t know if Andy will let you so just bandage him up for now." Mac insisted.

Knowing it was his only choice Daniel followed instruction. He did the best he could covering it up. Now he could only hope it would do until he could get the stuff to stitch him up with.

He cleaned the blood up from the floor best he could and then finally was ready to go.

Mac locked up and they headed towards Zayn's room. The light switch was on the wall just outside the door.

The second they turned it off they heard Zayn scream like a girl. They then heard a thump and Zayn curse, "What the fuck did I just trip on!"

"That made a difference." Mac smirked.

"Yeah, let’s go back and tell Andy." Daniel mentioned leaving with Mac behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy's attention turned to the door when Mac and Daniel came through it. His main concern was Zayn, "Did you turn the lights out?"

"Yeah, instant change." Mac informed him.

"Perfect, good job." Andy seemed a little too pleased. "What about Harry?" He asked finally getting out of the recliner.

"He has a gash just above his temple. It's very deep. He must have hit the faucet." Daniel told him.

"So you fixed it up then?"

"We'll, not exactly. He needs stitches Andy. I have to leave in order to get stuff to do it." He nervously waited for Andy to reply.

Mac and Adam watched fully amused.

"I dunno Danny, I don't think I can trust you." He shook his head.

"Why would I spill the beans now? I've already played a part in this. I'd be ratting on myself!"

Andy stood strong for a moment. He needed Daniel to know that he was in control.

"Please, he needs help."

"Alright Daniel, but if you don't come back I'll send Rick to hunt your arse down."

Daniel nodded his head nervously and left before he could change his mind.

Andy took a deep breath and then grabbed a beer from a mini fridge.

"Uh, on a side note Andy..." Mac began. "I think it's time to get blondie out of that closet. He's hyperventilating and Daniel said he doesn't have anyway to help he is starts having an asthma attack."

Andy was starting to become annoyed despite most of the concerns being legitimate. He just wanted to get to phase two.

He groaned, "What do you suggest I do with him?" He was curious.

"What if you put him with one of the others?" Rick offered an idea.

"Ah, but who?"

"What about Louis? He seemed pretty close to broken." Adam thought.

"Not a chance, those two are rather close. They'll just encourage each other."

"Well Zayn isn't even close thanks to the lights being left on." Mac rolled his eyes.

Andy ran a hand over his mouth. Finally he said, "Put him with Liam, he's just hanging around anyway."

Most of them laughed at his comment. It was a true yet amusing pun.

"Yeah, Niall should still be too freaked out to get him down yet calmer being out of the small room." Rick seemed to agree.

“Mac go take care of that. Let him pee while you're at it. No washing up." Andy instructed then took a sip of his beer. He sure did love being able to make everyone else do the things he didn't want to.

Mac sighed and got up, had he not been promised to get a piece of these boys he would have walked away by now.

He trudged back down the stairs and over to Niall’s closet. Inside he could hear him scratching at the door.

Niall was on the verge of turning psychotic. He had never been face to face with his deepest fear for this long.

Suddenly he heard the door being opened. He didn’t know who to expect. He did know whoever it was, was a life saver.

The door swung open finally and Niall took in a deep breath of what felt like fresh air. He launched towards Mac and threw his arms around his knees, “Thank God!”

“Get off me you stupid mother fucker.” Mac cursed backing away from him.

“I’ve been trapped in that closet forever!” he literally cried.

Mac said nothing, he just grabbed the back of Niall’s shirt and pulled him onto his feet roughly.

“Ow, don’t hurt me.” He complained in a small voice.

“I’m bout to do a lot worse if you don’t shut up.” Mac hissed.

Suddenly Niall realized this person wasn't here to help him. A flash like light hit him and suddenly he remembered, this was the man from outside the bar.

Niall backed away from him but had no place to go once he hit the closet door. He shut his eyes tightly as fear took back over. He could hear the man coming closer and Niall begged, “Please, I’m too young to die mate! I’ll give you as much money as you want.”

“Money isn’t gonna help you.” Mac snarled grabbing his arm and yanking him away from the door.

Niall yelped and tried to pull away but Mac was much taller and stronger.

“Stop fighting bitch!” Mac complained forcing him down a hall.

“Who are you? Why are you doing this? Where are you taking me?” He shouted still struggling to break free.

Mac didn’t respond. He just kept on down the hall with Niall until he reached the toilet. The one window in the room had been covered securely. The lights were dim, just bright enough to see. There were two stall, a sink and a very small shower.

"Hurry up and piss." Mac instructed.

Niall wanted to fight back but the burning in his bladder wouldn't let him.

He rushed into a stall  and relieved himself quickly.

Coming out he headed towards the sink but Mac grabbed him and headed off towards Liam's room.

Niall continued to struggling against him until they reached their destination.

An arm came around Niall’s neck nearly choking him while the man’s other hand unlocked the door they had stopped at.

“Not another closet! please!” Niall sobbed fighting to get away even more.

Just inside the room Liam could hear the commotion. It sounded like Niall but he wasn’t sure. He struggled against the ropes but they still held tight. He wanted down so badly. This was the worst thing he’d ever experienced.

The door came whirling open and Liam saw Niall fighting to get free of a man’s grasp.

“Niall!” he yelled fighting against the rope. “Let go of him!” He snapped as his body swung around. The pipe above him creaked a little.

The man said nothing.

Liam watched helpless as Niall was shoved hard into the room. He tripped over his own feet due to the push and crashed to the floor.

The door behind him was then pulled shut and quickly locked.

“Niall!” Liam shouted from above.

Niall laid on the floor, “Liam? What’s going on? Why are we here? I didn’t know you were here too...Are the other boys here too? I was locked in a closet. I almost died. The walls were so close, Li…” He trailed off as he started to cry again.

“Niall...Please don’t cry! It’ll be okay, we’ll get out of here somehow. I don’t know why we’re here or what they want. I don’t think they want money and I don't know if the others are here.” Liam said fighting against the ropes harder.

Niall curled up into a ball and started to cry harder as the walls were slowly coming in, mind you the room was bigger than a closet but it was still a small confined space.

“Nialler...don’t go into ball, lay on your back...look at me, okay? Talk to me. What’s the last thing you remember?”

Niall didn’t move, he just laid there crying.

“GODDAMMIT NIALL! ROLL OVER AND FUCKING LOOK AT ME.” Liam yelled, hoping it would snap him out of the trance long enough to hear him.

Niall took in a shaky breath and rolled over on his back, he looked up at Liam with tears running down his face, “Liam, I’m scared. Why are you up there?”

Liam loved Niall but sometimes despite not being a natural blonde, Niall sure acted like it. But he was just locked in a closet for God knows how long, so it was a miracle that he was even speaking at this point.

“I don’t know. I hate heights...just like your claustrophobic. Whoever’s doing this is playing on our fears. I just pray to God that the other boys aren’t here as well.”

“I wish you could come down...I need a cuddle.” He said looking away from Liam.

“Niall...I swear to God, if you look away from me one more time…” Liam trailed off as he heard the pipe make a creaking noise.

“Nialler...please just keep your eyes on me. What’s the last thing you remember, can you tell me that? Look at me as you talk.” Liam begged, he wanted to comfort his friend so badly but he didn’t want to fall and die either. Having Niall keep his eyes on him was the least he could try to do for his friend.

“Uhmm...I went out drinking...alone. I know I shouldn’t go by myself in case I get into trouble or some shit happens, but I’ve done it before and everything's always been fine. I had too many drinks I guess, so when I was standing up I got dizzy. Once outside I sat back down… or tried to, and this man offered to help me and then...I don’t really remember. What about you?”

“I had a date night with Zayn...and then I got home and everything seemed fine. I was in the bedroom and I sat on my bed but I heard a strange noise and this man attacked me. He was too strong for me to take on. He knocked me out and I woke up here.” Liam explained.

“This is the worst day ever.” Niall once again began to cry.

All Liam could do was sigh, this wasn’t working.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK! I AM SO SO SORRY! I FORGOT TO POST THE NEW CHAPTER YESTERDAY!  
> I thought it before my first class and then got busy with school work and forgot. :( Forgive me.
> 
> This one turned out a bit short...sorry about that. Next one will be worth it! Promise! xoxox

Around twenty minutes later Andy found himself pacing the room. He was getting worried at the fact that Daniel had yet to return.

On the couch Rick laid asleep. Across the room Adam followed suit.

Softy Mac asked, “What’s wrong? You look like you’re getting pissed.”

“He should be here by now.”

Andy had already taken a huge risk in kidnapping the boys. He knew their was a great risk he’d be caught. He just didn’t want caught before he had a chance to carry out his entire plan.

Just then the door open.

Andy spun around and came face to face with Daniel.

“They are all over the news.” Was the first thing he said.

“They won't find us here.” Mac shook his head.

Andy took a relaxing breath, “Did you get what you needed?”

Daniel nodded.

“Good, go take care of our injured guest. Mac…”

He cut Andy off, “I know… I know… go with the runt just in case.” Mac rolled his eyes and stood.

“It shouldn't take me long.” Daniel announced.

“Good, both of you check on Niall and Liam once you're finished. See to it Niall is no longer at risk of an asthma attack.”

“Alright.” Mac nodded and they both left.

“What did he mean Niall and Liam?” Daniel asked as they descended the stairs.

“We convinced Andy to let us put Niall in with someone else. Andy chose Liam.” Mac explained.

“Oh good, I was worried about him.” Daniel agreed.

“Whatever, I’m not here to give a damn, I just want of peice of them. Can't get that if they’re all dead.”

Daniel just nodded unsteadily as they reach Harry’s room.

Mac unlocked the door and let Daniel in.

“You're gonna have to help me this time.” Daniel said nearing him. The blood was just starting to soak through the bandage.

“Why?” Mac nearly shouted.

Before Mac could get a response Daniel cursed.

"What?" He asked from the doorway.

"He peed. His pants are soaked. I should have expected that." Daniel shook his head a bit disappointed in himself.

"So what do you wanna do?" Mac asked uneasy.

"I'll have to go back out. Grab some sweats and adult nappies." Daniel looked to him.

"Ok well, for now can you just do the stitches?"

"Yeah, just help me hold him."

"Man.... I fucking hate needles." He cursed.

“I got some stuff to numb the area but if he moves… well, I could make it worse. So just help please." Daniel explained trying to prep himself.

“God damn it!” Mac said walking over. “Just tell me what to do.”

“Get on the other side and help hold his head steady.” He instructed now removing the bandage.

Mac did as Daniel asked.

“I’m gonna clean this up again then set the stitches.”

Mac only watched silently as Daniel went to work. Eight minutes and five stitches later He was finished. Harry had groaned a little but thankfully hadn't moved.

“We can go now.” Daniel said pulling off his gloves after placing a new bandage over the sealed wound.

“Good.” Mac wasted no time exiting. Daniel followed behind.

They walked silently to where Niall was now with Liam. Unfortunately they didn’t even get the door open before hearing Niall’s crying still.

“I guess being with his friend didn’t help much.” Mac chuckled.

“He doesn’t sound close to an asthmatic attack anymore. I believe being out of the smaller room has helped calm him some.” Daniel explained causing Mac to roll his eyes.

They walked into the room and Daniel headed towards Niall who backed away from him, “Please don’t hurt me...I haven’t done anything wrong!” He said softly as tears streamed down his face.

“Stay the fuck away from him!” Liam said swinging furiously. At this point, he didn’t care if he died if it meant he could help protect Niall in some way.

“Hey! You up there..stop swinging so much, unless you want a death sentence.” Mac said as Daniel corned Niall.

“Just breathe...I’m not here to hurt you. I just want to help you breathe, okay?” Daniel tried to be calm. He reach out a hand toward Niall hoping to calm him.

Niall of course let out a death shrill and ducked.

Overhead Liam lost it and began flailing around, “Get your arse away from him!”

Then everyone in the room froze as they heard a loud creak followed by a snap.

Mac looked up just in time to see Liam come crashing down right on top of him.

With a loud 'umph' they both toppled to the floor.

"Liam!" Niall cried as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh shit!" Liam cursed rolling off the body under him.

Unsure of what to do Daniel kept Niall blocked in corner but yelled out to Mac, "Are you ok? Is he ok?"

"Fuck, I'm fine!" He groaned "Get your ass off me!" He yelled at Liam standing up. It had hurt but he was alright.

Daniel backed away from Niall now and moved closer to Mac.

"I outta string you back up their by your feet." Mac growled.

"Please, let him stay with me!" Niall begged. Liam still laid somewhat still.

"It may be a good idea to keep him down. His breathing still isn't very steady." Daniel pointed out.

Daniel got up and went closer to Liam to check him out, he started by checking to see if there were any cracked ribs. Mac moved to corner Niall.

“Get the fuck off me.” Liam moaned. Daniel lifted up Liam’s shirt to examine him,“Does it hurt when I press here?” he asked pressing along his ribs.

“A little.” Liam groaned.

As Daniel examined him, Niall was shouting things at the older men, he didn’t care if the man was trying to help, he didn’t want him touching Liam.

“Oh for gods sake...shut the fuck up.” Mac said to Niall after growing tired of listening to the Irish lad.

“Fuck you.” Niall replied.

“The fuck you say to me boy?!” He said getting in Nialls face.

“Leave him the fuck alone you prick.” Liam said sitting up but the room got dizzy on him so he laid back down.

“Dizzy?” Daniel asked.

“Yeah.” Liam said letting out a sigh. His head was killing him.

“Headache?” Daniel asked going through his mental check list.

“Yeah.”

“Ringing in your ears?”

“A little but with fans constantly screaming at ya it tends to happen.” Liam replied.

“Don’t get smart or I don’t care what Doc here says, I’ll string you back up.” Mac warned.

Liam shut up.

Mac sighed, “Let’s leave him for now. Gotta tell the boss about what happened. He’ll decide what to do with him now that he’s down.”

Daniel sighed, “I think he has a concussion but I think he’ll be okay but I also believe that its in best interest to leave him down. His breathing hasn’t steadied yet.”

“Didn’t you hear a fucking word I just said? Let’s go...now.” Mac said as Daniel stood up and left the room with Mac.

As soon as the men left, Niall crawled over to Liam, “Liam..Li...Are you alright? I’m sorry...I was cornered.” He explained as tears fell on Liam’s bare chest. Daniel never pulled Liam’s shirt down.

Niall noticing this, pulled it down.

Liam gave him a small smile, “We’ll be fine, Nialler. Someone will find us. If not the authorities then the fans.”

“How long?” Niall asked laying beside Liam.

“I don’t know.” Liam sighed again.

Niall looked over at Liam, “I wanna cuddle…” He said softly.

“C’mon then.” Liam said lifting up an arm as Niall laid his head on Liam’s chest.

Liam put his arm back down around Niall and held him close and tight, this caused Niall to feel a tiny bit better. He didn’t feel like crying anymore, although, he wasn’t sure if it was because he cried all his tears or because Liam was now holding him.

Either way, Niall was exhausted and fell asleep into a dreamless world of peace and quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

The boys spent the rest of their night just like this. Zayn alone, panicked in the dark. Louis, trapped in the corner by his fear of birds. Harry, Drifting in and out of consciousness. Liam and Niall cuddling on a hard floor.

Their captors spread out among the office they had claimed as their domain. Andy had promised his lackeys that the morning would bring more excitement.

It did in fact. They all woke up to the sound of Daniel throwing together meal on a portable stove top. Eggs, biscuits and jelly to be exact.

"What the fuck did you do? Wake up at 5 and go shopping?" Adam complained.

"Pretty much. All of us need to eat. Them too. Oh, I got some stuff to clean up Harry too."

“Can’t we just let them starve for a while?” Adam asked.

“No, we need them alive. We need them to have enough strength to feel pain...among other things.” Andy said.

Daniel finished preparing the meals and everyone sat down to eat their breakfast first.

It wasn't much, just some biscuits with jelly and a bit of eggs.

After they were finished, Daniel was about to leave with Mac and Adam to drop off the meals when Andy stopped them, “Wait, Liam and Niall's meals are only served with spoons.”

“Why?” Adam asked confused.

“Liam has a fear of spoons. He won’t use them if he doesn’t know where it’s been.” Andy explained.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Rick shook his head.

“But why Niall too?” Adam asked still confused.

Mac sighed, “Because he’s in the same room as Liam you dumbfuck!”

“Oh…” Adam said as Daniel finished making the changes.

“Let’s go.” Mac said.

"Let all of them go to the toilet too. Only Niall and Liam can go together. Change Harry also." Andy instructed.

Both Daniel and Adam nodded and carried two paper plates. Mac only carried one. Not much was said between them as they traveled to Liam and Niall’s room first.

Mac unlocked the door with his free hand. Adam then walked in with Daniel behind him and Mac following.

“Wake up, losers.” Mac said kicking Liam in the side, causing a loud groan followed by a string of curse words.

Daniel instantly looked unhappy but kept his mouth shut.

“Look at you two cuddling on the floor.” He teased as Niall slowly opened his eyes. “How cute.”

Niall didn’t say a word. He just glared at the men and hung on to Liam.

“Well...gotta keep some of your strength up and keep you alive, so make sure you eat.” Adam said as Mac sat the food he been carrying down on the floor.

"If you need to piss stand up. Otherwise you can go all over yourselves.

The two stood without saying a word. The last thing they wanted was to pee their trousers.

Mac roughly grabbed the backs of their necks and pushed them out the door.

Niall just cried at the touch as Liam walked hard making it difficult for Mac.

Once to the toilet Mac roughly pushed them both inside. Niall almost fell but gained his composure and took care of business. This time he was allowed to wash his hands.

Liam followed suit making note of the boarded up window as he did.

Once finished the two were taken back to their room and shoved inside.

Niall dove into his meal right away but Liam just eyed the spoon and cursed under his breath.

The men all laughed a little and left the room. Mac relocked the door and they headed for Louis’ room.

They opened the door and saw him asleep in the corner of the room, “Hey, gay boy, wake up!” Adam called in singsong voice.

Mac rolled his eyes and gave him a glare. Adam then placed the food he had been holding on the floor.

“Why the fuck are you keeping us here? I mean if you don’t want money then WHY THE FUCK are we here?”

“You’ll see, now be a good little boy and eat all your food.” Mac said staring at him impassively.

"Answer me now!" Louis demanded.

"Shut up or I'll ignore orders to let you pee." Mac said harsh.

Louis stood and slid towards the men with his back pressed to the wall. The large bird scared him greatly.

As he reached his captors Adam grabbed him roughly and shoved him out the door.

Louis looked at the building around him but there wasn't much to see. Just lots of doors and cement walls.

They reached a door and Adam shoved him forward. He stumbled through the swinging door and practically ran into a stall upon seeing it.

He took a deep sigh of relief. He needed the toilet break so desperately.

Once finished he stepped out of the stall.

"Wash up!" Adam yelled hard.

He washed his hands and looked back to Adam once again.

"Back to your room!" He spat and grabbed him just as roughly as before.

Once back to his room he shoved inside nearly stepping on his plate.

"I want Harry!" He yelled. It was his main concern.

"Don't we all." Adam smiled a little.

"Don't you dare fucking touch him you mong!"

They just Ignored him as they left to go to Harry’s room.

When Daniel walked in and saw Harry on the floor still drifting in and out of consciousness he looked worried again. Daniel sighed, “He hasn’t woken up fully yet..”

Harry let out an uncomfortable moan. This time it sounded a little more conscious than the groans before. Still he didn't stir though. He just rolled to his side and stayed in a deep deep sleep.

Mac shrugged pulling him away some after he had sat down a single plate, “Don't care... Adam just help Daniel change him."

"Why me?" Adam complained.

"Cause you got the hots for him."

Adam said nothing he just walked over with Daniel.

"Slip off his shoes. I'll unbutton his pants." Daniel instructed.

Once his pants were unbuttoned Daniel started pushing them down along with the boxers he had previously put on him.

"Throw them in corner." Adam told Daniel.

Daniel did that and pulled out some baby wipes from a bag he can been carrying. "Wash him up."

Harry groaned a little at the touch of the cold wipe.

Adam locked his lips and took extra time going over his penis.

"Mmm, Lou-" he mumbled.

Adam instantly looked pissed off and Mac laughed silently.

Once he finished Adam helped Daniel open a package of adult nappies.

"That's gonna embarrass the shit out of him." Mac smiled.

"Andy should be please then." Daniel nodded and helped lift Harry's feet so Adam could slide the nappy on.

Once it was in place they slipped a pair of red sweat pants on him and then placed his shoes back on his feet.

"There, let's go."

Adam and Daniel stood and left. They locked up his door and continued on to their last stop.

“Now onto the Asian.” Mac smiled.

“Middle Eastern.” Daniel corrected.

“Like we fucking care. They all look the same.” Mac said annoyed with Daniel’s correction.

"Daniel why don't you just keep your trap shut from now on?" Adam seemed to warn him.

Daniel just nodded, he knew either of them could take him down without trying.

Finally they reached the last stop and opened the door to Zayn’s room, “Brought you some food.” Mac said as Daniel left the food for him.

“How the fuck am I supposed to eat in the fucking dark? It’s pitch black in here.” Zayn said trying to keep his voice steady. He didn’t want them to hear the fear.

“You’ll figure it out, bitch. Now stand up so you can go have a toilet break." Mac replied.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You'll probably shoot me or something." Zayn nervously told him.

"Suit yourself dumbass." He said with a laugh before they all closed the door.

With all the food delivered and the doors locked back they headed back to the loft.

When they got back, Andy immediately wanted updates.

“The blonde one and Liam were cuddling on the floor.” Adam said chuckling.

“Do you want us to string him back up?” Mac asked.

Daniel spoke up at this point, “I believe it’s best if he’s left down... Liam seems to be helping Niall just enough to keep him away from where he was. Also, from Liam’s fall yesterday, I believe his ribs might be bruised.”

Andy nodded agreeing with his cousin. He then continued on, “And Louis?”

“Same as yesterday.” Mac replied.

"Frozen to the corner but not broken down yet.

“Fuck." Andy didn't like that. "How’s his boyfriend?” Andy asked.

“A slight bit more conscious but no real change.” Daniel replied rather sadly, he was extremely worried about Harry.

“Put Louis in with Harry then. There’s no way of him not breaking once he sees the condition we left his lover in.”

Mac nodded as he began to leave. Andy stopped him once again however. He insisted Rick go this time. Louis wasn't a fighter but he'd be stronger then Niall for sure.

Rick agreed. He hadn't done much yet anyway.

Once in Louis’ room, Rick walked right up to him and grabbed him.

“What the fuck?! Where the fuck are you taking me? Get the fuck off me.” He said struggling against him.

The older were silent as they reached and unlocked Harry’s door.

For a moment Rick forced Louis to stand there and see Harry laying on the floor.

"Harry!" He screamed. When not a single response came tears formed in his eyes.

It was at this point Rick said, "Careful with his stitches." and threw Louis in.

Louis landed on the floor as the door closed behind him.

His heart raced as he almost tripped over himself to reach the man he loved, “Harry?” He said shaking him. Then getting a closer look at him, tears started to fall from his eyes, “Harry...baby, wake up please. I can’t lose you."

He laid down a bit and clutched onto him tightly. "You need to come back to me...I’ll fucking kill those pricks for doing this to you. I promise.”

Louis leaned into Harry's face and kissed his lips softly, “Just hold on, Curly. We’ll get through this.” He said cuddling up next to Harry’s body closer. Then he just cried softly.

When Andy saw Rick and Mac come through the door he looked at them intently. Asking what he was thinking didn't seem needed.

"I think he snapped instantly." Rick told him.

"Wonderful, all of you go work on setting up the first test. I think it's just about time." Andy's face turned shear evil.

The others, with the exception of Daniel looked very pleased. This was the part they had been waiting on.

As they left Andy began to feel better a bit. If was almost time for him to finally get some revenge.

He deserved the chance to do this a long time ago. He had earned this. He had done the right thing but they didn't see it his way.

They soon would see it his way though. They would be sorry. All of them would be.


	6. Chapter 6

It had taken nearly an hour to set up the first test. Maybe it took a bit too long but Daniel insisted on making sure it was perfectly safe.

Upon finishing they returned upstairs to tell Andy. They had never seen him so pleased.

"So who goes first?" Mac smiled. Things were really picking up now.

“Louis, The last to break goes first… just to make sure he’s really broken.” Andy said looking spaced out.

“We’ll go get him.” Mac started to leave with Adam but was stopped by Andy.

“Rick, you go check on Niall and Liam.”

Rick nodded and then followed the brothers from the room.

“What about me?” Daniel asked.

“If you can stay quiet and drop the concerned doctor bullshit you can come with me. Otherwise, stay put.” Andy said heading out the door and towards the area they had set up their first test with Daniel in tow.

Moving into the room, Andy looked around feeling pleased with how the test was set up.

The test was all high ropes. There were high poles, similar to wooden telephone poles, only these were made of concrete and were cemented firmly into the ground with only a rope connecting them together, all across the room in various places. There was a second rope hanging above the first rope, with bellswith smaller ropes hanging from the second rope.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? This test I mean…” Daniel asked.

“Cool your shit, Danny boy. The boy’s gonna have a helmet and a harness, we don’t need him dying on us.” Andy said looking at him. “And remember when he gets here, keep your Doctor ego in check.”

“I’ll try.” Daniel said.

“Don’t try. DO.” Andy said getting close to Daniel.

Daniel nodded quickly, hoping he didn’t piss Andy off.

Meanwhile, Rick went to check on Liam and Niall, when he entered the room, he found Niall and Liam on the floor cuddling. Niall wasn’t even crying, just holding on close and tight to Liam, you could see the whites of Niall’s knuckles from gripping Liam’s shirt so hard. His eyes were closed too.

Rick noticed that Liam’s lips rested on Niall’s forehead. The two boys clearly didn’t notice Rick was in the room.  

Before either of them had the chance Rick left. Andy needed to know this.

Quickly making his way into the area Andy now stood waiting for Louis he said, “We may have a problem.”

“Great, what now?” Andy seemed pissed.

“Niall and Liam are doing really well. In fact Liam was kissing Niall’s forehead. You want me to string him back up?” Rick asked.

“No, don't. I don’t think he’s strong enough.” Daniel tried not to sound panicked and worried.

“Relax,” Andy seemed to bark. “I have a better idea.” He then turned to Rick, “If Liam is kissing Niall, Zayn will be jealous. Throw him in the room with them. You said he’s broken, that outta stir things up a bit.”

Rick watched Andy smile, obviously proud of himself for thinking up such an idea. “Sure thing.” He nodded and walked away.

By this point, Mac and Adam were entering Louis and Harry's room. Louis groaned, moving in front of Harry to block him from them.  

"Hello," Adam's voice was a bit sadistic.

"Stay away from him or I'll take you both down." Louis warned

Mac laughed, "We aren't here for him sunshine."

“What the fuck are you even doing then? You just always walk in and then walk out…Just fuckin tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

The older men smirked but didn’t say anything, they just grabbed Louis and forced him out of the room.

Harry laid just barely below consciousness, unaware of anything.

When Rick reached Zayn’s room he opened the door. The light stung Zayn’s eyes a bit making it hard to see at first.

“Wha- What do you want?” He asked a bit shaky.

Not in the mood to talk Rick quietly lifted Zayn off the floor and walked him down the hall.

“Stop, let go of me!” Zayn insisted. He was angry but still too upset to fight back.

“Shut up or I’ll snap your neck.” Rick threatened as they reached a door.

Not knowing what to expect Zayn listened.

Rick unlocked the door and softly opened it. It took a moment for the sight to register in Zayn's broken mind but when it did he seemed to instantly come to life in Rick’s arms.

Before Zayn could say a word he was shoved forward into the room.

Meanwhile, Adam and Mac dragged Louis down the hallway towards the area where he’d do his first test.

Once there, Louis’ eyes landed on Andy and lunged forward towards him, but Mac and Adam held him back,“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HARRY. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM US?!”

"What, No hi?" Andy pretended to be upset.

"Fuck you!" He shouted.

"I'll pass." Andy nodded.

"What are you doing with us? Tell me now you stupid spacker!"

Andy ignored Louis’ outburst and started to explain the test, “Now Louis, You're going to be tested. You see these ropes around here?" He pointed the kept talking.

"You're going to climb up on that pole and you're going to walk on the lower rope while hanging on to the shorter ropes hanging from that high rope. You’re going to use them to help you balance and you're going to hit all those bells as you move from pole to pole on the ropes. You’re finished when you’ve rung all the bells and have reached the last pole. "

Andy smiled at Louis' face. "You pass by not falling off the ropes as you go along and if you pass, you’ll be punished."

"Punished? What am I a twelve year old? Besides, why would I want to pass if you're going to punish me? What kind of fucking pass is that?" Louis spat as the other men laughed.

“Because...if you fail, someone else will be punished.” Andy replied.

Harry.. Louis thought and he couldn’t let his boy get hurt especially when he was already so hurt as it was.

“If I fall though, I’ll die and then-” Louis started to say.

Andy sighed, “We’re not stupid. We’re gonna have you all harnessed up with a helmet. We can’t have you dying on us. What’s the fun in that?”

Louis glared at Andy, he didn’t understand why this was happening or why he and Harry were targeted but he wasn't going to let the boy he was head over in heels in love with get hurt, not if he could help it.

While this was going on, Zayn was in Liam and Niall’s room with them now.

The other two boys sat up to see what all the noise was about and they saw Zayn.

“ZAYN.” Both boys cried at the sight of Zayn and both lunged at him, pulling him into a group hug,

Zayn threw the younger boys off him, “Get off me...Why the fuck were you even cuddling?”

"They locked me in a closet! I was about to die in there!" Niall began to cry again.

"They had me strung up there." He pointed. "He was on the verge of losing it all together. Once those ropes broke I had to calm him down."

"Did you have to kiss him too?" Zayn nearly growled.

"Kiss?" Liam explained confused.

"Don't try to jerk me around Liam. I saw your lips on his forehead." Zayn began pacing

"It wasn't like that!" Liam fought.

Zayn shook his head, "There I was, trapped alone in a dark room. Then they bring me here and I feel so relieved until I notice my boyfriends lips on someone else!"

"Zayn, stop, it wasn't like that at all. Please listen!" Liam kept on.

"I needed him. I was about to lose my mind!" Niall cried.

Zayn just shook his head and set to banging on the new door to try an escape. He was done talking.

"Babe, please believe me!" Liam shouted.

"Fuck you! We get kidnapped and suddenly you forget about everything we have together for this damn blonde!" Zayn shouted back.

Andy's plan was definitely working.

Meanwhile,

Louis had just finished being harnessed up by Adam and Mac while Andy, Rick and Daniel watched on.

“Are you sure the harness and helmet are secure?” Daniel asked worried slightly.

“Daniel!” Andy warned.

Daniel jumped a bit at the sharpness of Andy’s voice, “I-I’m sorry, I just want to be sure that if he falls, he won’t die.”

“Fine. Check for yourself if you’re that concerned. God!” Andy sighed frustrated.

Daniel quickly checked over Louis’ gear while Louis’ watched on curiously. He wondered why this guy cared so much. After checking over everything, Daniel felt satisfied and went back to stand beside Andy and Rick.

“Now, can the test begin or do ya want to give the lad a full examination?” Andy asked sarcastically.

“I’m fine. The test can begin.” Daniel replied.

Andy looked at Louis, “Start climbing up that pole! Let’s see how far you get.”

Louis took a deep breath, this is for Harry, you have no choice but to pass this ridiculous test. He needs you. He needs you to pass this. He’s so broken as it is...He’s so hurt...I can’t let these pricks touch him, I refuse to let that happen.

Louis walked up the pole and started to climb up the small metal brackets that were inside the wood as steps. When he got up to the top he had to stand up, he used the hanging rope closest to him to pull himself up and steady himself best he could on the small space the pole provided.

He took another deep breath and grabbed another hanging rope and started to slowly walk towards the first bell. Go slow, take your time. Keep your balance, don’t lose your footing. Louis gave himself a mental pep talk as he hit the first bell.

Louis continued to do this all the way across each rope, he hung on to the top ropes to balance himself and walked slowly towards each of the bells. He had almost reached the end, he had even rung the last bell and was close to stepping on the top of the last pole, but his foot slipped and he fell off the ropes and left hanging and slightly swinging in mid-air as he let out a long string of curse words.

Everyone below laughed as Rick slowly let him down from the air. Adam and Mac went to greet Louis the second his feet hit the ground.

“Please.” Louis begged. “I know I failed the test but please take me instead or let me try again! Please just don’t fucking hurt Harry. I mean...he’s already hurt.” Louis wasn’t sure what to say or even if anything he was saying was making any sense but he needed to find a way to protect the boy that he loved.

Andy laughed hard as he watched Louis beg,“Well, maybe it won’t be Harry, I do have others to choose from.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked slightly panicked and feeling really confused. The anger from before seemed to creep back into his voice.

Andy smirked. Louis had no idea about the other three boys being held captive too. This is going to be fun. He thought as he continued to smirk.

"Adam, the hat." Andy instructed.

"What do you mean you have others to pick from?" Louis demanded coldly as Adam briefly walks away.

"One Direction is made up of five people, is it not?" Andy hinted.

"No!" Louis yelled darting towards him.

Andy caught him tightly in his arms and took him to the ground. "Keep this shit up and I'll beat Harry to a bloody pulp while you watch!" He growled.

Louis suddenly stopped struggling, "No, I'm sorry."

Andy got up and lifted him to his feet just as Adam came back. "Now, are you gonna be a good boy and draw a name or do I have pick for you?"

Fearing deeply that Andy would choose Harry he reached into the hat Adam held. He closed his eyes tightly and held his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Before Louis had a chance to read the name Andy snatched the paper from his hand, he smiled as he saw the name that was written.

He handed the paper to Rick, “Rick, why don’t you and Mac go get him for us?”

The men nodded and went to gather the boy.

“Who did I pick?” Louis asked scared that he might’ve pulled Harry’s name.

Andy smirked at Louis, “It’s not your boyfriend if that’s what you're worried about.”

“Who then?!” Louis demanded.

“If you’re patient, you’ll see soon enough.” Andy replied.

Meanwhile Rick and Mac went to fetch the boy whose name was pulled from the hat.

They reached the room, unlocked it and walked in.

Rick was the first ones in only to be attacked by Zayn. Rick pushed Zayn away as Mac closed the door behind them.

Niall was huddle in a corner by himself hugging his knees with his face buried in his arms.

Mac laughed, “Let me guess, your boyfriend wasn’t pleased when you were cuddling and kissing blondie here?”

“Fuck off.” Liam replied.

“We’ll give you anything you want, just please let us out of here.” Zayn begged.

Mac shook his head as he and Rick reached for Niall.

“Don’t fucking touch him!” Liam yelled at he tried to stop them from grabbing Niall.

Zayn jumped on Rick’s back, “Take one of us instead, leave him alone.”

As much as they might’ve been arguing, the one thing they could all agree on was that they didn’t want any of them getting hurt.

“He has to take his punishment.” Rick said as he threw Zayn off him.

“Zayn!” Liam cried.

“I-I’m fine.” Zayn said sitting up.

Niall started to cry, “Pun-Punishment? What did I do? I didn’t do anything, if I did something I’m so sorry! I won’t do it again. Please...please don’t punish me.” He said as tears flowed from his eyes.

“You were the chosen one though. Feel lucky.” Mac smiled.

Liam went to charge after them but Rick caught him and pinned him against the wall, “Unless you want me to snap your friends little Irish neck, I suggest that you back the fuck off.” He warned.

Liam went still, “That’s better.” Rick smiled.

The men left with Niall as Liam slid back against the wall onto the floor, “I hate this. All I want to do is protect him.” He said putting his face in his hands.

Zayn went over to him, “We’ll figure a way out of this situation. We have to play by their rules if we want to survive long enough for the authorities to find us.”

Liam nodded as Zayn pulled him into his arms.

Meanwhile, Rick and Mac pushed Niall through the door where the test had been set up and where Andy, Daniel and Louis were waiting.

“NIALL!” Louis screamed as he ran toward the Irish lad.

Andy stopped him, “Adam, Mac...Take Louis here back.”

“But…” Louis started to say.

“Unless you’d rather stay and watch the punishment?” Andy asked.

“No…” Louis said softly as he heard Niall’s sobs. It tore his heart out. He felt sick for being relieved it wasn’t Harry.

The other boys were like the little brothers he never had and he loved them all very much, but he was in love with Harry. He had a different kind of love for Harry than he did for the other boys.

Mac and Adam grabbed him, and took him back to Harry’s room.

When the door closed Louis fell to the floor and cried. He hated being put in the position of where he had to chose which one of his little brothers were to be ‘punished’ and he didn’t even know what Andy meant by that.

“Lou?” Louis heard a familiar voice.

“Harry?!” Louis cried as he almost tripped over himself to get to his boyfriend’s side.

“Hey babycakes...How you feeling?” Louis asked quickly wiping his eyes dry. Harry was awake now and he needed to be strong for him.

“Like..shit...Where? Where are we?” Harry asked confused. He was still far too out of it to notice the nappy he had been put in.

“I don’t know...but Andy’s behind it. I don’t know why he’s doing it. But we’re stuck here…” He paused unsure to tell Harry anymore. It wasn’t because he wanted to keep secrets from him, he just didn’t want him upset when he was already so hurt.

“And..?” Harry asked sensing that there was more to the story.

Louis took in a deep breath and sighed, “He took the other boys too…”

“What?!” Harry croaked. His voice was dry and hoarse.

Louis started to play with Harrys curls, “Shh...save your strength.”

“Are they okay?” Harry asked worried.

Louis shook his head, “I honestly don’t know...Andy had me go through this weird test with high ropes and he told me if I failed, someone would get hurt. I figured that someone might be you..but when I failed, I found out that the others were here too.”

“Who got picked?” Harry asked, he felt weak and didn’t want to talk too much but he wanted to know what was going on.

“Niall.” Louis said softly as tears threaten to fall. “I tried so hard not to fail but I lost my footing and lost my balance and I just fell.”

“What will they do to him?” Harry asked.

Louis shook his head, “I have no idea. Are you hurting anywhere? What can I do?” He asked making Harry focus on himself again.

“It hurts to talk.” Harry replied slower than his usual slow speaking speed.

“Then don’t talk, I’ll be right here. I won’t leave you. I promise. I love you.” He said as a few tears escaped his eyes.

“I love you too.” Harry said in a whisper as Louis held his boyfriend’s hand with his one free hand.

Meanwhile back at the testing site, Andy turned to Daniel, "Get out of here. You won't like what I'm about to do."

Daniel bit his lip, wanting to stay but not daring to. He simply nodded and walked away.

Andy then turned to Niall who was being held still by Rick. "Niall, buddy, how are you?" His voice oozed with sarcasm.

"Andy?" Niall questioned.

"Surprise." He smiled and took a step towards him.

"Are you behind this?" He asked trying to sound strong.

Andy just kept talking, ignoring the question. "What's wrong Niall? You look like you've been crying?"

Niall said nothing.

"Isn't Liam being nice to you?"

Niall glared callously at him.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Zayn is in there too, isn't he? Did he get mad at Liam for ‘giving you a cuddle’ Nialler?" The last part said in a mocking tone.

Rick smiled when he felt Niall silently tense up.

"You poor thing. None of your band mates seem to like you very much."

"They do." His voice was soft.

"I don't think so. They all date each other and you’re left with no one. I mean, Liam backed off once Zayn came in the room, right? Oh and Lou, all he could think about was Harry. When he failed his test he knew someone had to be punished. When he thought it was Harry he asked to take his place. When he found out it was you, he left the room without a fight."

Tears fell from Niall's eyes and he shook his head, "It isn't true."

Suddenly Andy's hand slapped across Niall's face. Rick let loose of him just in time for the force of Andy to knock him to the ground.

"Wake up sunshine. It is true. They don't like you and they don't need you." Andy growled.

Niall cried a bit more.

"They wouldn't miss you if you left the group." Without warning Andy swiftly kicked Niall's hip.

He made sure to hold back some so that the kick would only hurt and not break anything.

Niall yelped in pain as his body rolled a little.

"Pick him up." Andy told Rick.

Rick was anything but gentle as he lift Niall to his feet.

Andy said nothing, he backhanded the small lad and then punched him in the gut.

Niall felt like he would vomit as he gasped to regain the air Andy had knocked out of him. "Please stop." He gasped.

"I'm sorry sweetie," he mocked. "I can't. Louis failed his test, someone has to be punished for that." He struck him again causing Niall's lip to bleed a bit.

Andy pushed him down as Rick let go then picked up his foot and applied heavy pressure to Niall’s bad knee.

Niall screamed out through his tears. The pain hurt so bad.

Andy continued hitting and kicking the boy for around five more minutes. As he became satisfied that he had hurt Niall just enough to cause severe pain but no significant injuries, he stopped.

Niall laid on the floor sobbing.

Andy smiled fully pleased.

"Now what?" Rick asked.

"Give him ninety seconds to cry then return him to Zayn and Liam." Andy then turned and went to join the rest of his crew in the loft.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd normally like to wait till later in the week, but I'm nearing the end of my semester and this week is nuts for me. So, in fear that by the time Friday comes (my day off) I'll be too tired/lazy...HERE IT IS! :) Enjoy!

After about ninety seconds, Rick roughly picked Niall up by his neck, making Niall groan out in pain, “Oh, shut up!” Rick said absolutely annoyed by Nialls cries.

He dragged him back to his room that he shared with Zayn and Liam, after unlocking the door, he threw Niall in and Niall landing on his stomach with a loud thump and more groans escaping his lips.

“Niall!” Zayn and Liam cried as they raced towards him.

They heard the door close and lock.

Liam quickly scooped Niall up in his arms and held him close as he cried, “I’ve never felt this much pain in my life…” He complained a little.

“Nialler, try not to think about it.” He said as he rocked him from side to side.

Zayn shook his head, “Seriously? You don’t need to hold him or at least not that close.” He said, his jealously building back up.

“Zayn!” Liam warned angered by Zayn’s unusual jealously.

He then turned his attention back to Niall, “What happened? What did they do to you?”

“They took me out for a pint! What’s it look like?!” Niall replied. “I hurt...I got the living shit beaten out of me. He even stepped on my bad knee." He paused to try and catch his breath. "Well he applied enough pressure for it to hurt like fucking hell."

Zayn and Liam looked at eachother then back to Niall as he sniffled and spoke again, "Andy’s behind all this. Oh, and Louis and Harry are here too.”

“What?!” Zayn and Liam said in a mix of shock and surprise.

“How are they?!” Zayn asked anxiously.

“I don’t know...I only saw Louis for like a minute. Andy said he did a test and failed...and because he failed I needed to be punished."

He shook his head as the tears came on even stronger, "He said that you guys didn’t love me and that One Direction would be just fine without me in it.” Niall paused to sniff. “He said that you’re all dating each other and so you don’t need me.”

Zayn’s jealously fell away as he moved closer to Niall. He grabbed his legs, pulling them onto his lap.

Liam help Niall adjust his position so he could see Zayn, “Nialler, I love you...You know that. I love you so damn much. One Direction wouldn’t be the same without you. Hell, there’d be no One Direction without you.”

Liam nodded in agreement, “It’s true. Besides, you’re the most special one out of all of us. You’re Irish.”

Niall smile a bit, “Thanks.” He said but not completely convinced.

Liam gave Zayn a disappointing look. He felt like he should be guilty for making such a big deal of his holding Niall.

Zayn wanted to pipe back but he could easily see how broken Niall was. He knew for now, it wasn't a good time.

Meanwhile, Rick finally reached the loft. Stepping inside he heard an exchange of words.

"My game, my rules." Andy sounded like he could snap at any minute.

"That wasn't what we agreed upon. I never would have helped under those terms." Mac told him obviously angry.

Andy shook his head trying hard to stay calm, "I made a promise and I plan to keep it. You however have to be patient."

"But..." Adam tried to step in but Mac stopped him. He just quietly gored his brother to go sit down with him.

"Andy..." Daniel softly questioned as Rick too sat.

"What?" He shot back cold.

"I know it's probably not a good time to ask but I'd really like to go check on Harry again. If he isn't awake by now he could be in serious trouble."

Andy glared at his cousin. He wanted so badly to smack him. He was getting on his last nerve. However, he was right.  

Andy nodded, "You and Mac go check on him."

"No, I won't do anything else till you keep your promise." Mac called from the other side of the room.

Andy took a long deep breath before turning to Rick. He didn't even have to open his mouth.

"I got you." Rick nodded.

Andy had no idea why everyone else could be easy to deal with like his friend.

As Daniel and and Rick left the room Andy turned to Mac.

"All this because you want a piece of those boys?"

"Fuck yeah, I told you Adam and I were vile."

Andy nodded, he had been warned by Mac about his and his brothers sexual obsessions. Andy had agreed. He figured, if the boys wanted to be gay, why not make them suffer further with two sexual freaks?

It was all part of his plan anyways. He wanted them to feel just as much pain as they had brought on his family when they forced him to be fired.

"Fine, next one to be punished is all yours but between then and now you stick to the plan and follow my every order. I'm already going to prison for this. I don't mind one more count of assault or attempted murder."

Mac nodded, his look suddenly changing. "Yeah, deal. I- Andy I wasn't trying to be an ass. I just want what I want."

"Then stick to plan ok?" Andy was calmer. "I know these boys and I know what's best."

Mac and his brother both nodded. "You haven't left out any detail in the planning of this huh?" Adam asked.

"Not a bit."

Downstairs Rick unlocked the door for Daniel and opened it.

Louis stood instantly dropping Harry's hand and stood in front on him protectively.

“Aww, look at that. He’s being a protective boyfriend…” Rick said in a mocking tone.

Louis glared at them, “Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend.”

“Or else what? You can’t hurt us.” Rick said snatching Louis by the arm and pinning him against the wall as Louis swore and kicked. “Stop moving you gay boy! Or I’ll do something to your pretty little boyfriend.”

Daniel looked from Rick to Louis, “Louis, I just want to check on him. See how he’s doing. I want to help him. I didn’t hurt him last time I was here.”

Louis stopped struggling, the man had a point.

Harry let out a loud groan as he tried to talk but words weren’t coming out.

Daniel went over to him quickly, he saw that Harry was awake, “Harry, do you know where you are?”

Harry gave him a sarcastic look, “No, but that’s the point, innit?”

“Sarcastic. That’s a good sign. How old are you?” Daniel asked going through his Doctor routine questions.

“Nineteen.” Harry said as he coughed.

“What country were you born in?” He asked.

“United Kingdom.” He replied.

“Pain level? Scale of one-ten?” Daniel asked as he continued his routine questions.

"A thousand." He groaned.

"Be serious." Daniel warned him.

"I guess about eight or so. I'm just mostly dizzy." Harry softly told him.

“I would think so. You did hit your head pretty hard from what I hear.It’s also the reason for your stitches.  ” Daniel explained to him.

Harry had noticed them before but didn’t feel like asking the question because he didn’t feel like talking.

"So that's what happened?" Louis questioned.

Daniel nodded, “Yes. I think he might end up being okay though. Just a couple more things to check.”

Daniel checked Harry’s pulse. It wasn’t at the average speed but it’s still better than what it was.

“Besides your head, what else hurts?” Daniel asked.

“My throat...it’s sore and dry.” Harry said coughing again.

Daniel nodded, “Yeah, it’d be sore from being dry so long.”

He turned to Rick, “Mostly good. I think he might be okay after all. He’ll need lots of fluids before he can do anything, normally I’d give him an IV but-” He was cut off.

“Not possible.” Rick said.

“I know, we just need to give him lots of water, to help him get stronger.” Daniel explained.

Rick nodded, “Let’s tell the boss.” He said pushing Louis away.

The older men left as Louis ran over to Harry’s side, burying his face in his boyfriend's neck.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Harry tried to comfort.

Upstairs Daniel and Rick walked in the loft.

"So we're agreed then?" Andy held his hand out to Mac.

Mac nodded and shook it. Then they all noticed Rick and Daniel.

"How's Mr. Styles?" Andy asked.

Adam who had been resting in the corner seemed to perk up.

"Good, he's still hurting and pretty weak though." Daniel said.

Andy glared at him for a moment. "...and?" He could tell Daniel wanted to say more.

"He needs lots of fluids. He's gotta rebuild his strength. I can't do an IV so..."

"So we'll give him more water than the others." Andy cut him off.

"Great, thank you." Daniel seemed satisfied and went to sit down.

"How's Louis?" Andy turned to his best friend.

"Protective of his boyfriend but easier to handle." Rick nodded.

"We'll take care of that." Andy nodded. He then turned back to Daniel, "What else did you get from the store?"

"Enough dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow. Lots of water."

"Feed the boys then. Soon, I'll send you out to pick up enough supplies for the rest of the week. You're the least likely to be looked at by the cops."

Daniel nodded and Rick seemed to agree.

"I'll help you." Adam volunteered and went off with Daniel to ready the food.

Downstairs Niall had drifted off into a restless sleep. Zayn stood leaning against the wall.

"Zayn?" Liam seemed to question walking towards him.

"Don't." He warned looking away .

"Zayn, are you still cross?" Liam wanted to know.

"Yeah, man." He nodded.

"Why? I thought we were okay."

"Liam, I'm scared out of my mind and all you care about is Niall." He slid down the wall.

"Zayn, that's not true. He's like our baby, I just want him to be okay." Liam bent down.

"But I'm not okay Li. They fucking had me in a dark room. You know how I feel about that."

"They had him in a tiny closet. He was on the verge of disconnecting completely." Liam argued.

"Just leave me alone alright? I'll fake a happy face for Nialler but... We aren't okay." Zayn shook his head.

Liam tried to place a hand on Zayn's shoulder but he shook it off. "Babe, please, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to apologize." He refused to look at him.

Liam stood quickly, "I won't say I'm sorry for being a good friend and brother."

Before anyone could say anything else the door opened. It slammed against the wall and woke Niall up.

He jumped and placed a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming in fear.

Zayn stood up quickly.

"Sit your ass back down. If you want dinner you'll behave. Otherwise, we'll starve all three of you." Adam said without emotion.

"Please..." Liam begged Zayn.

Zayn sat down as he glared at the older men.

Daniel sat the tray of food down and left with Adam.

“Thank you.” Liam said softly.

“Didn’t do it for you.” Zayn spat as he brought their dinner closer to them.

Meanwhile Adam and Daniel went to Harry and Louis’ room next,

Adam unlocked the door then went through first with Daniel behind him.

Louis moved in front of Harry protectively as Adam turned to Daniel, “Isn’t that the cutest thing ever? Boyfriend being protective of boyfriend…” He said in a sarcastic tone.

Louis didn’t say anything as Daniel sat the food down. "Make sure he drinks plenty." Daniel instructed then walked out.

Adam stayed a minute later trying to get a good look at Harry but Louis was blocking his view. He sighed and left the room as he closed the door and locked it.

A short time later, Adam and Daniel came back to collect the trays from each room. None of the boys had much to say in either room.

Zayn, Liam and Niall fell asleep a short time later in separate corners of the room.

Louis held Harry tightly in his arms until he drifted off to sleep. It killed him that he couldn't protect Harry any better. At least they had each other tho.

Soon sleep overtook Louis and he fell asleep with Harry in his arms.

Andy and his lackeys also fell asleep.

The next morning Andy made sure to wake up before the others. He had big plans with the boys this morning. He didn't want Daniel feeding them yet.

"Get up!" Andy shouted.

Adam jumped as he woke and fell off the couch into Rick who was in the floor.

"Get off me, fucker. Do I look like Harry?"

Mac laughed sleepily across the room.

Adam blushed and stood quickly.

"Can I carry on now?" Andy asked irritated.

Daniel nodded.

"I want Liam in the testing area in five minutes. I don't care who does it. Just make it happen. Mac, you're in charge of the punishment just like we agreed. Anything goes. Get planning."


	9. Chapter 9

“I’ll do the test myself. Liam’s easy enough to handle.” Mac said with a smile as he stood up.

“Rick, Adam, go get him and I’ll be there very shortly. I just have to go fetch the test.” He explained.

Adam looked at him, “What are you doing for a test?” He asked curious.

Mac grinned, “You’ll see.”

Rick and Adam took off to go get Liam. They got there and Rick unlocked the door and walked in first, seeing all three boys sleeping in different corners of the room.

“The boss will be happy about this.” Rick said as the two came into the room slamming the door behind them causing the boys in the room to wake up with a start expect Niall who screamed when he heard the noise causing Liam to go over and comfort him.

“What do you want now?” Zayn asked as he rolled his eyes at Liam rushing to Niall’s aid.

“You’re boyfriend actually.” Adam said as he walked towards Liam.

“The fuck you are…” Zayn said charging for Adam but was caught and pushed to the ground by Rick.

Zayn struggled underneath him.

“Stop struggling, pretty Asian boy...or your boyfriend will fail his test before he even starts it. Understood?!” Rick said firmly.

Zayn stopped moving as tears formed in his eyes, he couldn’t stand the thought of Liam getting hurt.

“Awww, are you going to cry now?” Rick mocked as Adam grabbed Liam away from Niall.

Niall wasn’t letting Liam go without a fight though, he hung onto him tight and cursed at the older men.

Adam sighed, “Why must the Irish always be so annoying?” He said kicking Niall hard in the stomach causing Niall to let go of Liam and double over in pain, screaming and crying.

Adam smiled pleased with himself.

He went over to the door, “Let’s go. We only have a few minutes.” He said opening the door as Rick spit on Zayn and left with Adam.

Zayn wiped his face off with his shirt and ran over to Niall, “I didn’t see what he did...That man had me pinned…” He felt bad for the younger lad.

“I tried to stop him from taking Liam…” He paused. It hurt to talk. Zayn let some tears fall, “Liam’s smart...he’ll be able handle anything they throw at him. Try not to worry. He’ll be fine.” He said pulling Niall’s onto his lap and started to play with his hair. It’s a thing him and the boys would do whenever Niall would get homesick for Ireland while on tour or living in London.

“I’m scared...I don’t know what I want to happen. If he passes, he gets hurt, if he fails one of us gets hurt.” Niall cried softly.

Zayn nodded, “I know, but look at it this way...He wouldn’t want any of us to get hurt. He’d rather himself than one of us. We’d all rather ourself get hurt than one of us…” He tried to explain his thoughts.

Niall sighed but didn’t say anything.

Meanwhile at the testing site, Liam was stood in front of a grinning Mac with Adam and Rick standing on either side of him.

“The rules are simple, if you pass you will be punished. If you fail, however, someone else will be punished. This is a trivia test. You only get one chance to answer, whatever you say will be your one and final answer. There is eight questions, you need to get 5 right to pass. Do you understand?” Mac explained.

Liam nodded, “I understand…”

Andy stood quietly just out of sight watching.

“Great! Let’s get started! Question one... What is the name of the company that originally managed the boyband Westlife?”

If it’s all boyband trivia...I should be able to pass. Liam thought and then answered, “Modest! Management.”

“Correct. Next question, Why did Take That break up?” Mac asked.

Liam thought hard, he knew the answer...then it came to him, “Cause Robbie Williams wanted a solo career.”

“Correct. Next question, name one of Boyz II Men labels they've had over the years.” Mac said.

Dammit...I don’t know...make up something...American? Wait, is that even a label? “American?” Liam asked.

“Incorrect. Name the first number one single by The Wanted.” Mac said.

Liam rolled his eyes at the mention of The Wanted, ridiculous that even in captivity he couldn’t get away from them. He thought for a moment and then remembered, “All Time Low.”

“Correct. Who was the last member to join the Backstreet Boys?” Mac asked.

Liam sighed, he was a massive Backstreet Boys fan, he liked N’Sync better but was still a massive fan of each. He knew this. He read it somewhere once, but had trouble recalling that memory so answered, “Nick?” He guessed

“Incorrect. Next question, what year did N’Sync release their debut album?”

Liam smiled a bit, he definitely knew this! “Nineteen ninety seven.”

“Correct. American boyband Dreamstreet were together for how long before they broke up?”

Who the fuck is dreamstreet? Who’d even call a boyband that? Why would anyone call themselves that... “Is this a trick question?” Liam asked and then cursed himself for asking out loud.

“Incorrect."

"What? That's a real band?" He asked but Mac ignored him.

"Final question, name the Jonas Brothers.”

“Nick...Kevin...Howie..” Liam said not realizing he named three Backstreet Boys instead of the Jonas Brothers.

“Incorrect...I believe those are three Backstreet Boys. Your final score is four out of eight. Someone else will now be punished for your lack of knowledge of boybands.” Mac grinned widely. He hadn’t been this excited in a long time.

“Adam, will you fetch the hat of names please?” Mac asked as Adam got the hat that was on the other side of the room.

He handed it to Mac who held it out for Liam, “Pick which of your brothers get punished.”

Liam sighed as tears formed in his eyes, he felt so guilty. I should’ve passed dammit! He pulled out a name but before he could read it, it was snatched out of his hands by Mac.

Mac looked at the name and smirked, “This one’s gonna be fun.” He handed the paper to Adam

“Go get him.” Mac ordered.

Adam grinned and left to go get the boy Liam had picked.

“Who did I pick?” Liam asked the words coming out quieter than he meant it to.

“You’ll see.”

Adam almost ran to the room he was so excited.

He unlocked the door to Harry and Louis’ room and walked in, slamming the door behind him causing Louis and Harry to wake up startled. Louis saw Adam and went into protective mode.

Adam shook his head, “I’m not here to hurt your boyfriend, so just calm your shit.” He said as he grabbed Louis who started to struggle.

“If you don’t stop struggling, I WILL hurt your boyfriend.” He warned as Louis stopped struggling and went with Adam without a fight.

Harry wanted to do something but still felt too weak.

Adam walked Louis into the test site, “LIAM!” He screamed as he ran for him.

“Louis, I'm so sorry!" Liam cried back but Rick dragged Liam out as Adam held Louis back.

Pleased with Mac's performance Andy returned to the loft to rest a while.

Mac grinned, this was going exactly as planned, “He failed his test and now you must face the punishment…” He explained to Louis.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked nervous.

"Chain him up." Mac pointed to the wall. He purposely ignored Louis.

Adam slammed him against the wall hard and placed a cuff around each wrist.

Louis pulled against them but it was no use. They held tight just high enough that he couldn't move.

"Drop his trousers and leave." Mac instructed with a pure evil glare.

"My trousers? No, stop please." He tries to struggle but as he did the cuffs dug into his tender flesh.

As his trousers and boxers fell around his ankles, he blushed. He wanted so badly to cover himself.

When Mac was sure Adam had gone he neared the chained up boy in front of him. "If you're a good little bitch this won't hurt at all."

"Fuck you! Let me go!" He screamed.

"Well I was gonna let you speak but since you're talking like that..." Mac trailed off as he grabbed some duct tape.

After tearing off a strip he slapped it over Louis' mouth. "That's better."

Moving closer to him again Mac watched as Louis shook his head 'no' with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, yes." He nodded and wrapped his hand around Louis limp penis. He squeezed it gently a few times causing Louis to pull hard against the chains again.

"Don't fight it baby."

Mac rubbed his hand up and down carefully as Louis snapped his eyes closed. He wanted this to stop.

"Really, if you'll just relax...it won't be much of a punishment." Mac teased.

He knew the punishment laid in the humiliation this would bring Louis.

Louis shook his head and tried not to cry.

Mac just kept gently stroking him. To his excitement Louis body began to betray him. An erection began to form.

Louis felt dirty, he felt disgusting. He wanted this to stop but he had no control. He couldn't even control his dick.

"Thats a good little slut." Mac cooed sarcastically.

A single tear rolled down Louis' cheek. The hand job felt good but it wasn't Harry. It was some disgusting asshole. He wished he could will the pleasure to stop.

Soon embarrassment like he had never experienced washed  over him as a orgasm closed in.

"Are you gonna be a good little slut and cum for me? Huh gay boy?" Mac kept teasing as he began stroking the boner harder and faster.

Louis whimpered as tears spilled from his eyes and his hips jerked.

"That's it Louis. Cum for me." He encouraged.

Louis shook his head 'no' again and kept whimpering.

Suddenly, the time had come. This was it.

Louis screamed from beneath the duct tape and pulled hard on the cuffs as tears streamed down his cheeks. Hot white liquid shot out from the tip of Louis dick. It sprayed all over the floor and then oozed down his legs as Mac kept milking him for all he was worth.

The scream turned to a whimper of pain as Mac stroking him became too much. He begged and cried hard for Mac to stop.

Mac knew rubbing Louis after he came would cause him an overwhelming amount of discomfort. He kept stroking for a second longer then stopped.

Louis kept crying though the pain had stopped. The embarrassment was still painted over him.

"Smile, baby." Mac teased snapping a photo with his cell phone.

Louis barely noticed. He just wanted Harry.

Pulling Louis pants up roughly he stood and looked at the crying boy, "I know what you want." He softly soothed.

Mac ran a finger or two over Louis cheeks wiping away the tears but more fell to replace them.

"You want your little boyfriend don't you?"

Louis just nodded.

"Well too bad, it ain't gonna happen!" Mac shouted and then unlocked the cuffs.

Louis was too overwhelmed to stand. He crumpled onto the floor and kept crying. His poor wrist were bright red.

Mac simply grabbed him up and pushed him off towards the room.

Reaching a new door Louis felt nervous. Was the bird back?

As the door swung open he simply felt himself shoved inside. Tape still cover his mouth he fell onto the floor. "You took your punishment very well." Mac then laughed and slammed the door shut.

Louis hadn't even noticed the other people in the room yet. He didn't care to look around. He just cried hard.

“Louis!” The other three cried as they ran towards him.

Niall instantly wrapped his arms around the small body that was laying on the ground. Liam and Zayn helped Louis sit up which is when Niall noticed the duct tape. “This might hurt…” He said as he ripped off the tape. Louis cried harder as he fell back onto Liam and Zayn. Niall looked at him and wiped away his tears which only continued to fall.

“Louis...What did they do to you?” Niall asked softly as he grabbed one of Louis’ hands and held it tightly.

Louis shook his head, he wasn’t ready to talk about it yet.

“It’ll be okay, Lou. We’ll find a way out of this…” Niall trailed off as he saw the pain in Louis’ eyes.

Liam moved some fallen hair from Louis’ eyes as he and Zayn continued to hold him up.

Niall wasn’t sure of holding onto Louis’ hand was doing any good or not, so he let go only have to Louis grip Niall’s hand harder.

“Okay...I won’t let go.” Niall said softly.

“I just want Harry…” Louis said between sobs. “My Harry…”

“I know, Lou...I’m sure he’s fine.” Liam tried to comfort.

Louis shook his head and took a couple of deep breaths. While the other three boys waited in confusion. They all had mixed feelings about this, beside the night of the X-Factor when they didn’t win or make it to the final two, none of them had seen Louis so broken like this. He was the oldest lad out of all of them, he their big brother, and their leader. He always took the hardest questions to answer in group interviews, he always knew what to say and when to say it. He was the one to deal with Management when things got tough. He was always there for his little brothers and made sure to show his strength in the tough situations so the younger lads wouldn’t worry as much.

Seeing Louis so broken killed the other three boys in the room, they knew how to help each other in small ways but Louis was the pillar of strength in their eyes and seeing him in this state slightly shocked them.

Soon the sobs slowed down enough for him to talk, “They moved me from my room to his room...when they tried to capture him, he hit his head really badly. He was in and out of consciousness for I don’t know how long. He was doing better when they came and got me and after my ‘punishment’ and threw me in here.” He stopped to take a breath as he leaned on Liam and Zayn. Niall used his free hand to wipe the slowing tears from Louis’ eyes.

“Harry’s strong. He’ll pull through.” Zayn said as he motioned to Liam for them to lean against the wall while they held Louis up.

They moved to lean against the wall while helping hold Louis up between them and Niall holding on tightly to his hand.

Niall nodded, “We’ll all get through this. Harry will be fine. He’s too stubborn to…” he trailed off as he realized what he was about to say.

Everyone went quiet for a moment, until Zayn spoke what everyone else was wanting to know, “What did they do to you? Andy beat the shit out of Nialler earlier.” He asked softly.

Louis almost wanted to cry, he’d failed his test and his youngest brother got the shit beaten out of him for it. He took in a deep breath, “Niall...I’m so sorry that, that happened to you. I failed...and…” He paused searching for the right words.

Niall gave Louis a small smile, “Don’t worry about it.”

Everyone stayed silent until Louis fell asleep on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn noticed this and looked over to Liam who had Niall in his free arm. Zayn fought the urge to say anything, he didn’t want to risk waking up Louis. “Liam…” Zayn said in a low voice.

Liam looked over at him, “I’m not in the mood to fight with you, so just...leave it alone.”

Zayn sighed and continued to fight saying anything, “Louis’ asleep now...let’s move him so he can lay down.”

Liam nodded as Niall moved out of their way.

After he was laying straight on the floor, Niall noticed that Louis’ jeans were still rolled up. He always preferred to have them rolled up, the ground was cold and he didn’t want Louis’ get too cold. He moved closer to pull the jeans down and as he was about to pull them down when he noticed something on Louis’ leg. It looked wet. He looked at Louis’ other leg and noticed the same stuff.

He touched it and brought up to his nose to smell it. Come...Could it be Come? Did they force Louis to have sex with them? Oh God, don’t let it be true!

Noticing the strange look on Niall’s face, Zayn was prompted asked, “What’s wrong?”

“There’s stuff on Louis’ legs.” Niall said.

“Maybe he pissed himself...or something. We don’t get many toilet breaks.” Liam suggested.

Zayn shot Liam a look, “Really? Piss? That’s the first thing that came to your mind?”

Liam nodded, “I don’t always want to assume the worst!”

“Why the fuck wouldn’t you?! Look at where we are...They’re playing on our fears. You hate heights, you were hung from the ceiling, Niall is claustrophobic, they locked him in a closet, I fucking HATE THE DARK, I FUCKING HATE IT. They beat the shit out of Niall...and God knows what the fuck happened to Louis.”

“I agree with Zayn…” Niall said softly, trying not to cry. The room got smaller whenever he was heavily upset and the fighting bothered him. “I smelled it...and It’s wet and sticky like come.” He said turning to look at Louis who was out cold.

Liam stayed quiet for a few minutes as he watched Niall roll down Louis’ jeans and lay beside him. He reached for Louis’ hand and held it while he watched him sleep. It was better than watching Liam and Zayn give each other dirty looks, it also helped keep his mind off the fact that the room was very slowly becoming smaller.

After a while, Louis woke up to the sight of Niall watching him, “Hi.” Niall said quietly.

“Hi…” He said sitting up and feeling his hand in Nialls. He took a quick look around the room, it wasn’t overly small but small enough to freak Niall out.

Louis moved to sit beside Liam with Niall in between them while still holding onto his hand.

Everyone was quiet for what seemed like a long time until Niall asked the question everyone was thinking, “Lou...why is there cum on your legs?”

Louis looked him at him and gave him a questionable look.

“I-I-I wasn’t looking or anything...I...your jeans were rolled up and I...I didn’t want you to get cold so I rolled them down and I noticed…” Niall stumbled on his words.

Louis shook his head as tears ran down his face. "Please, don't make me say it."

"They did this to you though?" Liam asked.

Louis just nodded as tears seemed to fall harder, "I- my body wouldn't listen to my brain." He choked a little trying to speak through the tears.

"Shhh, just rest." Liam rubbed his knee a little and watched him close his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

In Harry's room he finally felt the need to move. He rolled slowly onto his stomach and managed to get into a crawling position.

His head spun a bit but he kept trying to get upright. As he raised up on his hands he noticed a strange sensation surrounding his manhood.

Confusion hit him and he pulled away at the front of his pants. His face flushed bright red as he saw he was wearing a nappy... A used one at that.

A tear formed in his eyes. This was all so much to take in.

Wiping away the tear he moved forward a bit and used the wall to help him stand. Again his head spun.

"Mother-" he stopped himself short of cursing.

As his head began to clear slightly he heard something behind him that sent chills down his spine.

Turning very slowly while continuing to hold onto the wall he saw it... A snake cage.

His mouth opened and he tried to scream but his dry throat wouldn't let any sound come out.

Tears fell from his eyes widely as he sunk back down to the floor.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He repeatedly whispered.

Now he wanted Louis more than anything.

What he didn't know was that Daniel and Adam were on their way to check on him.  Daniel had been insistent on bringing Harry some pain killers.

When the door swung open Harry jumped a little then groaned at the headache it gave him.

"Looks like I'm just in time." Daniel smiled walking in.

"Wh- what do you want now?" Harry was afraid without Louis to help protect him.

"I've got some medicine to help with the pain." Daniel held out his hand which contained two small white pills.

Harry just looked at the pills.

"Prescription strength Tylenol." Daniel insisted.

Nervously Harry took the pills from him and used a bottle of water to swallow them.

"How are you doing other than the pain?" Daniel asked. He wanted a general idea of how he was.

"Better I suppose. I'd better if someone could tell me why I'm wearing... Uh..." He didn't wanna say it.

"You were blacked out from having hit your head. You peed yourself so I put it on you." Daniel explained.

Harry's face flushed red.

"What's a'matter?" Adam asked fully amused.

"I-" He didn't want to tell them he had used it.

"What?" Daniel asked confused.

Harry looked away and brushed away a tear that had wanted to fall.

Suddenly Adam began laughing. He was positive he knew what the problem was. "You're wet aren't you?"

"I want Louis." He tried to hide his face as Daniel stood and backed away from him.

“Too bad. He had other priorities.” Adam said laughing.

“Go fuck yourself.” Harry cursed at him.

Adam got down and close to Harry’s face, “You’ll fucking regret saying that, pretty boy.” He said then left with Daniel in tow.

They went back up to the loft to talk to Andy.

“How is he?” Andy asked.

Adam sighed heavily, he was fucking pissed, “He’s scared but not broken. He’s acting like a fucking baby...He’s crying for his boyfriend.”

“...And he’s used his nappy.” Daniel added.

The other men in the room burst out into laughter.

Mac smiled, “Well, if he’s going to act like a baby...might as well treat him like one!”

Andy grinned, “I love that idea. Smart thinking, Mac.”

“I also want to punish him next time it's his turn. Bad boys need to be punished right?” Adam said.

Andy nodded in agreement, “I agree, but when the punishment is done throw him in with the others. Now, you, Mac and Rick go change him and bring him to the test site the second you’re done!”

Mac and Rick groaned.

“Why does it take three of us? I don’t wanna fucking see that dirty shit.” Mac complained.

Rick nodded in agreement.

“He’s not going to take getting changed easily. Adam needs back up. You will do it.” Andy said on the edge of getting angry.

The men nodded as Adam grabbed the supplies. No one would go against Andy, especially if he was getting pissed off.

The men left for Harry’s room.

When they got there, Rick unlocked it and walked in with Adam and Mac behind him.

Harry moved back into the corner of the room as the three men silently entered the room. His heart began to pound.

“Rick hold his hands up above his head.” Adam instructed.

“What, no, stay away from me!” Harry shouted.

“Awe, what’s a’matter sweetie?” Adam cooed. “Don’t you want that nappy changed?”

Mac laughed as Harry’s face flushed deeply.

“Pin his chest down.” Adam said looking at Mac. He then grabbed Harry’s ankles and pulled him to the middle of the room.

Harry groaned in pain as his head drug against the cement.

“Stop it! Please stop!” Harry begged as Rick and Mac took their place holding him down.

As Adam grabbed Harry’s waist band he began moving and fighting against the men. His feet kicked a bit also.

“Baby doesn't wanna stay in a dirty nappy does he?” Adam laughed.

Tears streamed down Harry’s face as Adam got his sweat pants down.

Mac practically had tears of his own streaming down his face from laughter.

Adam was sure to be anything but gentle as he took off the soiled nappy.

When Harry saw a fresh one being pulled out of a bag he fought even harder against Rick and Mac, “No, you can’t do this! Please stop it!”

“We can do this and you will do this! Take it off and Louis gets it. Understood?” Adam practically growled as he fought against Harry to put the fresh nappy on him.

“Don’t you dare fucking touch him!” Harry cursed loudly.

“Then be a good little boy and keep the nappy on.” Mac teased.

Tears streamed down Harry’s face. He was so humiliated. He kept trying to break free from Mac and Rick as Adam placed the sweats back on him.

Rick pulled him to his feet, “Time for your test baby boy.” He smirked and gently pushed him towards the door as Harry struggled against them.

The men pushed Harry into the testing site where Andy was waiting for them.

“How’s baby doing?” Andy said in a baby voice.

“Fuck you. Why are we here?” Harry asked.

“Cranky I see.” Andy said as he smirked.

“You’re here because it’s your turn to do your test. I’ll ask you some brainteasers and if you get at least six out of the ten right. You’ll pass and be punished. If you fail however...One of your friends might get punished instead or maybe even your precious boyfriend, Louis. You only get one answer, whatever you say is your answer, understand?”

“I understand that you better leave him the fuck alone.” Harry almost growled.

Andy laughed, “Look at that...The baby’s trying to act all strong. Its kind of cute really...but no time for that. We have work to do! Let’s get this test started. First one... Johnny’s mother had three children. The first child was named April. The second child was named May. What was the third child’s name?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Johnny.” He replied. This is too easy…he thought as Andy asked the next question.

“A clerk at a butcher shop stands five feet ten inches tall and wears size 13 sneakers. What does he weigh?” Andy asked.

Harry thought for a moment, his head hurt too much to do any math, so he just threw a number out there, “160?”

Andy laughed, “Actually, he weighs meat.”

Harry sighed, of course that was the answer.

“Next up is...Before Mount Everest was discovered, what was the highest mountain in the world?”

“Mount Everest. It just wasn’t discovered yet.” Harry shrugged. As if that isn’t an obvious answer…

“Correct. How much dirt is there in a hole that measures two feet by three feet by four feet?” Andy asked.

Harry laughed, “There is no dirt in a hole.” If I pass no one gets hurt...Only me...which is the way it needs to be.

“Correct, but don’t get cocky, baby…” Andy warned. “What word in the English language is always spelled incorrectly?”

“Incorrectly.” Harry replied.

“Billie was born on December 28th, yet her birthday always falls in the summer. How is this possible?” Andy asked.

Harry thought hard even though it hurt to think but he couldn’t think of the correct answer or even something to answer with, “I have no idea.”

Andy smiled, “Not so smart are you now, baby boy? Billie lives in the southern hemisphere.”

Of fucking course Harry cursed himself.

“Next question...In British Columbia you cannot take a picture of a man with a wooden leg. Why not?” Andy asked.

“Because no one wears wooden legs anymore?” Harry said.

Andy shook his head, “You can’t take a picture with a wooden leg. You need a camera to take a picture.”

Harry sighed, he had lost count of how many he’d gotten right and was determined to get the rest of the questions right. I can do this. What if Louis gets picked...I can’t let him get hurt.

“If you were running a race and you passed the person in 2nd place, what place would you be in now?” Andy asked.

“You would be in 2nd place. You passed the person in second place, not first.” Harry replied. That was easy enough, I hope the next ones are just as easy.

Adam was standing in the back of the room getting excited, Harry only needed one more right to pass. If he passed, Harry was his.

“Correct...Which is correct to say, “The yolk of the egg is white” or “The yolk of the egg are white?”

Harry thought as he repeated it in his head then he realized neither were correct, “Neither. Egg yolks are yellow.”

Andy nodded, “Correct, last one. A farmer has five haystacks in one field and four haystacks in another. How many haystacks would he have if he combined them all in one field?”

Harry thought for a moment and added up five and four and replied, “Nine.”

Andy grinned, “One. If he combines all his haystacks, they all become one big stack. But here’s the good news, you’ve passed.” He turned to Adam. “He’s all yours. Rick and Mac are here if you need help.” he said as he left to go back to the loft.

Harry’s heartbeat got faster. He stood frozen in fear.

Adam was practically giddy with excitement, “Strip him down to his nappy then chain him up and leave.” He said his eyes glued on Harry.

“No…please no…” Harry said tears forming in his eyes as Rick and Mac neared him.

Rick held Harry by the chest with his arms locked inside as Mac pulled the sweats down to his ankles and then took them off the rest of the way.

Rick and Mac both took Harry’s shirt off as he struggled against them. “If you stopped struggling all of this would go much faster.” Mac said as he lifted Harry up and dragged him over to the middle of the room where an old Iron bed frame with an old slightly torn mattress on top.

Rick chained Harry’s wrists to the bed posts near the top, the chains had little length but just enough for Harry to uncomfortably move his arms.

“Ankles too? Or just the wrists?” Mac asked.

“Just wrists.” Adam replied.

“Anything else?” Rick asked.

Adam shook his head, “You can leave us now.”

Harry wanted to cry, he wanted to shout, he wanted to scream for his Louis to come save him but the fear took over his ability to even talk.

Adam took out his phone, “Smile for the camera, baby.” He said as he snapped a photo of Harry chained up on the bed wearing only the nappy.

"Please, you can't show that to anyone!" Harry cried.

"Then be a good boy, yeah?" Adam teased.

Harry could only nod his head.

Adam walked up to the bed and climb on top of Harry as he ran a hand over Harry’s chest, “We can start off slow.” Adam grinned. “You know...it’s not everyday that you get to see someone who has four nipples.”

Harry looked away.

“Don’t look away...Not if you want your friends or more importantly Louis to be okay.” Adam said moving Harry’s face back to his with a finger under his chin.

“God...you’re so damn sexy. But let’s get started shall we?” He said as he scooted down Harry’s body a bit and started to suck on his nipples.

Harry bit back a moan, it felt so good but also felt dirty and disgusting, it wasn’t Louis who was making him feel good. It was some creep.

After playing around with Harry’s nipples by sucking and biting, Adam worked his way down to the edge of the nappy.

He grinned and started to play with the edges of the nappy before standing up and taking it off altogether.

Adam placed the nappy on the ground beside him and grinned at the sight of Harry chained up and naked. It was making him hard but he’d deal with that later, for now, he just wanted to explore Harry’s body.

He moved Harry’s legs further apart as he got down and dipped his head between them. He gently licked the edges of Harry’s hole making Harry shiver with a mix of pleasure and disgust.

“Don’t worry, baby boy...I’m gonna make you feel good and if you’re really good I might even let you cum.” Adam taunted as he let his tongue slowly enter Harry. Harry squirmed around best he could but the chains were too short for any kind of movement and he couldn’t move his legs around with Adam holding them down.

Adam let his tongue slip in and out of Harry for the next little while as Harry started to cry, “It’s okay baby...I know it feels good, just embrace it.” Adam said ignoring Harry’s cries and whimpers.

After a few more licks, Adam entered a finger, watching Harry’s face, he started out slow and noticed Harry’s hardening dick making Adam pleased enough to add in another finger.

Harry groaned as Adam entered the second finger and picked up the pace from going slow to going fast.

It didn’t take long until at least four of Adam’s fingers were inside him, ramming in and out.

Harry’s dick was getting harder despite him trying to think of something else besides the pleasure his body was telling his brain to feel.

Adam noticed how Harry’s dick was now standing at full attention, he grinned as he took it in his hand and started to pump it.

Harry let a moan escape his lips and started to cry harder for actually letting out a moan.

“Aww, baby boy, you don’t need to cry! Just enjoy it...It’s all perfectly natural.” He said as he pumped harder.

Harry tried his best to not make any noise but it felt so damn good. He felt dirty and disgusting at the same time. He felt like he was betraying Louis and that was the one thing he never wanted to do.

It didn’t take much longer before Harry lost all control over his mind and body and he was letting out groans and short screams.

“That’s it…Be a good boy and scream for me. Cum for me.” Adam encouraged as his rammed his fingers in and out of Harry harder than before.

Harry let out a loud scream against his will as he came all over Adam’s hand and himself.

Adam was quick to clean Harry up. He was going to wait till another time to put his mouth on Harry but the poor dick had cum all over itself so Adam placed his mouth over the limp penis and cleaned it up, even licking around the tip for any stray cum that hadn’t been cleaned up.

Harry groaned feeling gross in every way possible.

Adam climbed off Harry as he let silent tears fall, Adam picked up the nappy, “Lift up your hips, baby boy.”

Feeling defeated Harry did as he was told and lifted up his hips as much as the chains would let him as Adam slipped the nappy underneath him, “Down.” He instructed and again Harry did what he was told as the silent tears burned down his cheeks as Adam did up the nappy.

“There, there…” Adam said wiping away Harry’s tears. “Play time was fun, wasn’t it?”

Harry stayed silent.

Adam admired Harry’s naked body before deciding that he was broken enough to not move or attack if he was unchained, so Adam unchained him and put his shirt on him first.

Then he stopped and looked at him, “You’re such a baby...an adorable one at that too. Babies don’t need to wear pants all the time. It’s just easier to let them run around with a shirt and their nappy.”

Harry didn’t say anything he just laid there and cried. He felt like dying.

Adam grinned as he had a thought, “Aww, baby is still upset. I know just the thing to fix it.” He said chaining Harry’s wrists back up.

Harry wasn’t left alone, Rick came into the room after Adam left.

Rick looked over Harry and started to laugh, “Don’t you look cute…” He said pulling out his phone and snapping a photo.

“Please…” Harry begged. “Don’t show that to anyone.”

“If you're good then maybe I won’t.” Rick replied.

Harry sighed, Why can’t I just die already? he wondered as he heard the door opening and footsteps.

Adam came back into view with Mac and Andy following him.

“Here you go, baby…” Adam said putting a dummy into Harry’s mouth.

It was bright blue. It looked like it had a bit of purple in the blue colour too.

Harry spit it out, “Seriously?” He said trying to hold back his tears.

“Do you want Louis to get hurt?” Andy asked.

“No…” Harry said.

“Then…” Adam said picking the dummy up. “Keep it on. It’s there for you when you’re upset.” He said pinning it to Harry’s shirt and putting the dummy back into Harry’s mouth.

Harry sighed and kept it in his mouth. As if the nappy wasn’t bad enough, he had to wear a dummy and suck it on it too. He felt so humiliated.

The older men laughed as they took pictures with their phones. “Oh! Before we take him back…I’d love a picture with my baby boy.” Adam said kneeling beside Harry who was still laying on the bed.

The older men took the pictures and laughed.

Adam then unchained Harry and pulled him up to his feet, “Let’s go.” He said pushing Harry out the door.

They reached the door where the others were staying, Adam unlocked the door and the second the door was open he gently slapped Harry’s nappied bum pushing him inside the room.

Harry stood in the middle of the room while Adam closed the door laughing. He looked around the room and saw his friends sitting against a wall. They were all cuddled up with each other. Niall in between Liam and Louis and Zayn sitting slightly further away from the three. Louis was the first one of them to stand up and pull Harry into his arms, “Thank God, you’re okay! Did they hurt you? What did they do to you? I’ll fucking murder them myself if they touched you.”

The others hung back, letting Louis and Harry have their moment.

Harry pulled away from Louis as he took the dummy out of his mouth, “I’d rather not talk about it…” He paused as Louis wiped Harry’s tears.

Harry stepped away from Louis, “Please...don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Louis asked.

“Don’t fucking touch me. I love you...but just...don’t.” He said as he sat on the other side of the room. Further away from his boyfriend and their friends.

“Why’d they dress you up as a baby?” Zayn asked. He was trying his hardest not to laugh. He realized that this was probably humiliating to Harry but it was a funny sight.

“I don’t want to fucking talk about it.” He said curling up.

Louis went over to Harry and Harry went to move but Louis stopped him then held his hands up, “I won’t touch you...I won’t even fucking talk to you if that’s what you really want, but...at least let me be near you.”

"I don't want you to even look at me." Tears fell like a steady stream from Harry's eyes.

"Babe-" Louis started but was cut off.

"No! Don't call me that!" Harry screamed loudly. He took the dummy off his shirt and threw it across the room.

"What did they do?" Niall whispered.

Harry just shook his head and curled into a ball.

Meanwhile Adam, after having some alone time in a toilet to release himself, he had finally made his way back up to the loft.

"Have fun?" Andy asked smiling.

"Yes, thank you." He grinned and plopped down on the couch next to his brother.

"Now what?" Rick asked.

"We feed them, let all of them expect Harry use the toilet and then allow them to sleep. In the morning it'll be Zayn's turn." Andy said staring into space.

He plan to rip them apart and make them all feel as much pain as he did was working. Sure, Adam had taken things rather far with Harry but Harry deserved it. They all deserved it.

"I have sandwiches, applesauce and water." Daniel said.

"Fine, no spoons, and Harry's water needs put in this." Andy threw a baby bottle at Daniel.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, it's exactly what he deserves." Adam blurted out.

"Won't one of the others give him theirs?" Daniel questioned.

"Yes, but it'll mean one of them have to use it. Either way we win." Andy huffed and sat in his chair.

Daniel just nodded and began to prepare the boys meals. Andy sat stewing on his thoughts while Adam and Mac let their minds dance over the boys they were finally getting to play with. Rick on the other hand took the chance to catch a nap.

When the meal was finished Andy told Mac, Rick and Adam to help feed their guests.

"One of you should probably check on our baby too." He added as they walked out the door.

"You really gave him a dummy?" Daniel asked Adam as they walked.

"It was mostly for humiliation purposes. That shit gets me off." He smiled.

"He's probably not using it by now." Rick commented.

"So, his boys saw him with it. That's what matters." Adam said as they reached the door.

"We'll set the food down first. After that Rick and I will take Liam and Zayn to the toilet. When we get back we'll take Louis and Niall. Adam you can stay with Daniel to make sure the others stay in line. Doctor boy can check to see if our baby needs a fresh nappy." Mac instructed.

They all agreed and so he unlocked the door and they went in.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Louis charged towards Adam instantly.

Rick quickly stepped between the two making Louis stop dead in his tracks. "Sit down like a good bitch or we'll let you all starve." He instructed.

Louis stood strong until Niall's hand grabbed his ankle. "Please." He said softly. Louis looked down at the blonde Irish lad and saw the tears forming but more importantly he saw the fear.

Louis was torn but sat down anyway.

The four men sat the plates of food down on the floor and tossed the water bottles at each of them except Harry.

"Here baby, we got you a special one." Adam teased stepping towards Harry.

Harry never even moved he just shut his eyes.

Adam sat the bottle on the floor near him and backed away.

"Let them wee." He nodded to Rick.

Rick then stepped forward with Mac and grabbed hold of Zayn and Liam.

"Let us go you stupid fuckers!" Zayn cursed trying to kick Rick.

It was no use they just kept walking out of the room.

"What did you do to him?" Louis quietly asked with a raw voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Adam grinned.

Harry just sat silently in the corner not wanting to even live any longer.

"Go check him." Adam nodded towards Harry.

"No way, not without Rick to make sure that one doesn't attack me!" Daniel pointed at Louis.

"I'll break the motherfuckers neck if he even stands up. Now go!" Adam shoved Daniel towards Harry.

Once he gained his composure Daniel took a deep breath and walked towards Harry.

"You need to let me see." Daniel tried to sound stern but his voice came off soft.

"It's dry." Harry's whisper was so soft Daniel almost couldn't hear. His eyes remained shut.

"No baby boy, get up and let him check, unless you want me to hurt Niall or Louis here." Adam laughed from across the room.

Louis heart broke for his lover but he knew there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Tears rolled down Harry's face as he moved just enough for Daniel to see that he was in fact dry.

It was then that Rick and Mac came back with Liam and Zayn. "Let's go you two." Mac growled grabbing Louis and Niall.

"Fuck you! Let me go!" Louis cursed but Rick was unphased as he shoved him out of the room and down the hall with Niall behind him.

Mac and Rick shoved the boys into the bathroom and laughed as they both stumbled to the floor.

Niall, still totally shaken and in pain went on into the stall but Louis stood strong and eyed Mac, "What did he do to my boyfriend?" His teeth were clenched a he spoke.

"Same thing I did to you sweetie, only a bit worse." Mac wiggled his fingers giving Louis a hint.

Louis took a step towards Mac but Mac stepped forward also and kept taunting, "Adam said he tasted so good too."

That was too far for Louis, he dove towards Mac but he caught him and slammed him against the wall. "He came just like you did and he cried like the big baby he is. So we gave him the treatment all babies deserve." Louis could feel Mac's hot breath in his ear.

Tears rolled down Louis face. He was angry but so deeply hurt for Harry. He blamed himself.

"Either go piss or I'll make sure you get a dummy to match your little gay lovers." Mac said and pushed him once again towards a stall.

Louis did as he was told as Niall stepped out and began to wash his hands. Louis quickly met him at the sink and mouthed to Niall, 'not a word to the others.'

Niall nodded and turned towards his captors.

Louis finished and did the same.

Rick and Mac grabbed them both roughly and shoved them back off towards their room.

They heard the door lock and footsteps walking away.

Zayn was already eating

Liam was trying to talk to Harry into eating, but Harry ignored him.

Niall quickly went and sat next to Liam who handed him a sandwich, “Thanks. I’m starving.”

“We all are.” Zayn said shortly.

Liam shot him a look, “That was uncalled for. We haven’t eaten since whenever the last time they fed us was.”

Zayn shot a look back at Liam and just shook his head, “Whatever.” He mumbled eating his food.

Louis was now sitting beside Liam, “Whatever happened...made him lose his appetite, so don’t pressure him right now.” He said gently.

Liam nodded as he ate his sandwich.

After they finished eating it wasn’t long before everyone except Harry and Louis fell asleep.

Louis moved to sitting in front of Harry now who refused to look at him or anyone for that matter, he was holding his knees to his chest.

“Curly…” Louis spoke soft and gentle.

“I don’t wanna talk.” Harry mumbled not lifting his head.

“Then just fucking listen to me. I know what happened to you. I know what that sick prick did to you.” He paused letting Harry’s mind process what he just said.

Harry looked up, “How? Did they show you the pictures?!” He asked getting upset.

THEY FUCKING TOOK PICTURES?! Louis screamed in his mind but knew it would do no good to say that outloud so he said, “No...I made the guy that took me to the toilet tell me. I needed to know what they did to you and you weren’t comfortable with telling me.” He explained quietly as tears fell from Harry’s eyes.

Louis went to wipe them but Harry slapped his hand away and did it himself.

“Sorry...Habit.” He said.

“It hurts…I’m so fucking embarrassed. I feel so humiliated. ” He said crying quietly.

Louis went to comfort him but stopped himself remembering that Harry didn’t want to be touched.

“I know, I understand...The pain will go away soon enough. We’ll get through this.” Louis tried to help.

Harry shook his head, “No it won’t...I came...I fought it for so long but it just kind of happened. I’m so sorry.” His cries were turning into sobs.

“Shh...Don’t feel bad for cumming. It wasn’t your fault that your body betrayed you.” Louis paused as he started to cry. “Liam failed his test...so I was punished. They chained me up against a wall and the guy gave me a handjob and I came. I didn’t want to, I tried so fucking hard to not cum and to fight it but...I did. I’m so sorry…” He said tears streaming down his face.

Harry nodded, “Me too. I really didn’t want to…” He said between sobs.“You can touch me...Just don’t baby me. Please.” He begged.

“I won’t! And If I do, let me know and I will stop...I promise.” Louis said moving beside Harry.

Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder as Louis took hold of Harry’s hand holding it tightly.

Soon enough they drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning the boys were so out of it that they never heard the men entering the room.

Zayn once again laid by himself in a corner. Liam lounged against the wall holding the hand of Niall who laid in a bit of a ball on the floor. Harry and Louis were spooning off in another corner.

"Wake up!" Rick's voice boomed.

They all jumped in fear. Harry instantly pulled away from Louis but Niall's grip tightened on Liam's hand.

Mac stepped towards Niall and Liam. "Let go!" He yelled kicking at their hands.

Niall bit his lower lip to keep from letting out a whimper.

"How are we doing this?" Daniel asked.

Adam walked in behind him holding a long chain, "They're getting strapped to this."

The boys watched silently in fear as Adam and Daniel stretched a chain across the middle of the room.

"You gonna let the baby tag along?" Mac asked Adam.

They all knew they were talking about Harry.

"Shut up!" Louis snapped.

Rick turned and looked callously at Louis. "Keep your trap shut if you don't want him hurt."

Louis just nodded.

"I suppose he deserves it. Daniel, is it ok with his stitches?" Adam asked.

"Probably, he'll need fresh bandaging afterwards though." Daniel nodded uncomfortably. He was learning to speak minimally with these guys.

"Alright then." Adam turned to Harry. "Stand up!"

"W- why?" Harry's voice shook.

"Just fucking do it!" Mac shouted dry.

Harry stood as his face flushed again, tears wanted to fall. Everyone was now looking at him.

As Daniel attached Harry's ankle to the chain Mac turned to Niall. "Up blondie."

Niall's whole body shook as he stood and was chained up.

"Get up!" Adam gave Liam a dirty look.

Liam was too fearful to not listen so he stood.

"Don't worry, We'll get our hands on you later, sweetie." Mac whispered in Liam's ear.

All Liam could do was shiver uncomfortably as his ankle too was chained up.

"Come on Arab man.” Rick laughed looking down at Zayn.

"Fuck you!" He yelled and spit towards him.

Rick's response was grabbing Zayn by the hair and pulling him to his feet.

"I'm half Asian." He whispered trying hard not to let the fear enter his voice

"I don't give a fuck what you are!" Rick cursed. He then practically drug him over to be chain up.

"Come on baby." Mac licked his lips looking down at Louis.

Lou jumped to his feet and looked uncaring at Mac.

"What? Didn't we have fun yesterday? That dried cum on your leg tells me we did."

Louis eyes snapped and looked at Harry as tears filled his eyes.

"Ha, cute." Mac laughed before leading him over to be chained up.

"Alright, let's move!" Rick bellowed and shoved Louis forward, making the chain pull and almost making him fall.

The men laughed and then continued to lead their prisoners to the bathroom.

"Group shower boys!" Mac tried to fake his enthusiasm.

"Harry, be careful with those stitches ok?" Daniel said softly.

Harry just looked away from him and nodded.

When the boys got into the bathroom, the men made the boys line up against the wall, Rick gave the young lads a callous look, “We’re going to unchain you, you will then strip and take a damn shower because you fucking stink. If any one of you makes a wrong move, I swear to motherfucking God I will catch you and make you fucking regret it.”

The boys nodded, their bodies trembling with fear.

The older men then moved to unchain the boys.

The boys then started to strip themselves of their clothes, Niall’s hands were trembling so bad that he couldn’t even undo the button of his jeans, “Li, help? Please?” He whispered in a shaky voice.

Liam nodded and put his fingers on the waistband of Niall’s jeans as he went to unbutton them but a warning look from Zayn made him pause, and that pause caught the attention of Mac.

He walked over and shoved Liam out of the way, “I’ll take care of the little Irish prince.” He grinned as he unbuttoned Niall’s jeans. He undid the zipper and pulled the jeans with Niall’s boxers down in one swift movement.

Mac’s face was now facing Niall’s exposed penis, he picked up the limp penis in his hand, looked up at Niall and said, “You’ll get your chance at fun too. Don’t you worry, I’ll make sure you get your turn.” He let go of the limp penis and pushed Niall against the wall.

Niall started to cry.

“Oh for fuck’s sake...Shut him up.” Rick complained.

“I’d love to...but later.” Mac grinned.

Liam grabbed ahold of Niall’s hand and squeezed it and as soon as contact with Liam was made, Niall was able to stop his tears. He wasn’t any less scared but it helped some.

Adam sighed, growing bored,“Get in the showers….NOW.” He yelled making the young naked boys jump.

They all walked in as Harry stayed behind, he was still in the nappy that he had been forced to wear.

Rick looked at Adam, “Clearly your baby boy here didn’t hear. Make him listen.” He almost growled.

“I-I’m still…” Harry didn’t want to say the words out loud.

Adam laughed, “Poor baby still has his nappy on...If he wants to shower, he should figure out how to take it off himself.”

Harry stood for a moment unsure if Adam meant it.

“We don’t waste water. Learn to figure it out fast. We’ll turn the water on soon and if you're not out of that thing by then you won’t get to shower with your friends.” Mac warned.

Harry quickly undid it, he’d taken care of Lux enough times to know what to do, adult nappies were just bigger versions of baby and toddler ones.

Once undone, he stepped into the shower with the others.

With all the boys in Adam turned the water on. He and the others then stood blocking the entrance as the boys showered.

Rick didn't care too much to watch, nor did Daniel but Adam and Mac were loving the sight in front of them.

After they all seemed to be close to finishing Adam warned them that their time was almost up.

As they finished they stepped out one by one dripping wet.

"Go if you have to. We won't be giving you a break anytime soon." Rick pointed to the stalls.

Harry stood, contemplating what to do but the others wasted no time. Finally Harry took a step towards them.

Adam began to open his mouth but Daniel stopped him, "No, let him. That's going too far." His voice was far harder than it had ever been.

Harry stood frozen once again. He needed to use the toilet but he feared himself or someone else getting hurt if he wasn't supposed to.

"Whatever." Adam huffed.

"Go on." Daniel then nodded to Harry.

Stepping inside and taking care of his business he was so thankful for the shorter man who had spoken up.

"Let's go!" Rick shouted as they all gathered back towards the wall.

"We're still wet." Liam commented a little confused.

"Which is why you'll carry your clothes back to your room and dress after you drip dry." Mac laughed as they all began chaining them back up.

Pushing them out into the hallway the boys bare feet slapped against the cement as their chain drug across the cement making an unsettling sound.

One by one the boys began being taken off their chain and pushed into the room. First Zayn, then Liam and finally Niall.

When Adam came to Harry he stopped tho.

Harry's heart pounded.

"You didn't think I forgot did you baby?" Adam almost purred.

Mac closed and locked the door as the others were shouting and pounding on the other side for their friends.

“Please don’t...Please no…” Harry begged. “I’ll do anything you want! Just don’t make me wear that thing.”

Adam grinned, “I’ll keep that in mind." He paused as Harry began to cry again. "It seems baby boy has left his dummy in the other room, don’t worry though because Mac will get it for you.” He said as if he really was talking to an infant.

Mac rolled his eyes, “I will?”

Adam shot him a look and Mac sighed, “I’m not scared of you. Your a fucking idiot...but this is fun so why the fuck not?” He said.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE DOOR!” Mac screamed before unlocking and opening the door.

He closed the door behind him as he was bombarded with questions, “What did you do with Harry and Louis?” Zayn asked furiously.

“None of your concern. Now, If you don’t sit the fuck down and be quiet, I will snap-” He paused then pointed to Niall, “his pretty little fucking Irish neck. Understood?”

The boys went and sat against the wall.

Mac looked around the room and found the dummy and walked back out, “Found it.” He said closing the door behind him and locking it.

“Good. Baby boy needs his dummy, but first thing’s first...You need a fresh nappy.” Adam beemed.

“No...Please. I’ll do anything.” Harry started to beg again.

Adam sighed, “If you keep asking you’ll lose your shirt permanently too. Now shut up and lay down like a good boy.”

Louis opened his mouth to say something but Rick’s hand covered and forced him to stand there and watch as Mac helped hold Harry still.

“Hips up, baby boy.” Adam almost sang.

Harry did as he was told as tears streamed down his face. He could hear Louis struggling against the larger man.

Adam did the nappy up and pulled Harry to his feet. He took the dummy from Mac’s out stretched hand, “There, there Sweetie, it’s okay.” He said as he put the dummy in Harry’s mouth.

“Crying won’t help things, in fact, you look really pretty when you cry.” He said with a smirk.

“Isn’t that a lyric from one of your songs too?” Adam asked.

Harry stood still.

“Answer me.” Adam said firmly.

Harry nodded.

“How did that lyric go again? You're so pretty when you cry, when you cry. Stupidest fucking thing I’ve heard in my life, until I saw you cry then I understood it.”

Adam turned and unlocked the door, “You better have that thing in your mouth next time I see you.” He warned.

Harry nodded as Rick undid his and Louis’ chains and they were both thrown into the room.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Rick asked Zayn walking into the room.

"You told me to drip dry you stupid fucker!" Zayn cursed.

"Got a little bite in him." Mac smiled.

"Either get dressed or you'll be tested just like you are." Rick warned.

Suddenly knots formed in Zayn's stomach. He shook with nerves as he quickly tried to dress himself.

"Good enough, let's go!" Adam grabbed him by the hair before he could put his shirt on. Thankfully he was dressed from the waist down.

"Zayn!" Liam cried out as he was taken from the room.

Before the door was closed though Daniel came in and walked over to Harry. As he started to reach out to Harry his hand was smacked away.

"I just wanna put a fresh bandage on you. I won't hurt you so long as you're good." He whispered.

Harry eyed him for a moment then looked away telling him it was alright.

He placed the bandage on Harry's wound carefully and then backed away.

"Let's go!" Rick instructed.

Then, the door slammed closed.

Zayn who was being continuingly dragged by his hair struggled against Rick who suddenly stopped outside the door to the testing site, “I swear to God if you don’t stop struggling, I will murder you myself and it won’t be a quick death either.” He was beginning to lose patience with these boys.

Zayn stopped struggling as Rick opened the door and threw Zayn in the room as he and the others followed close behind.

“Why’s he shirtless?” Andy asked suspiciously.

“He was taking too long to get dressed.” Mac replied.

Andy nodded in approval.

“Why the fuck are we here?!” Zayn asked his voice full of rage and hate.

Andy smiled, “You haven’t figured it out yet, Zayn? And here I thought you were always the smartest one!"

Before Zayn could ask what he meant Andy started talking again, “I’m sure you're aware of physical fitness tests right?” He asked Zayn.

Zayn shrugged, “Kind of.”

“Ever hear of the Bleep Test? It has a few other names but I won’t get into those.” Andy started to explain.

“I’ve heard the term...don’t know what it is though.” Zayn replied as he started to look around the room. There were marking cones on both sides of the room, and a CD player too. He saw the Doctor standing in the corner with the other men, and a clipboard in his hands.

“You beginning by running to and fro on the twenty meter track, so stay within the cones. You’re keeping up with the series of beeps in between. It can take a while but I’m not that patient so if you don’t make it to the first beep of level four, one of your friends will be punished. If you can make it to level four, you will be punished. The CD will tell you what level you're at as you go along. So level one you run towards your punishers, level two you run away from them. The beeps will get faster and you have to make it to the other side before the next beep. You will be scored on this. You need to get at least a score of four point one. Understood?” Andy explained.

To his surprise, Zayn understood everything, “Yeah, I get it.”

When Zayn started it wasn’t that harder, he ran to and back between the beeps and ran faster as the time between beeps got shorter but soon enough he ran out of energy and collapsed on the floor, breathing hard.

Daniel ran over to him, quickly checking him out, he looked over to Andy, “He’s fine, just exhausted.”

Mac and Adam walked over to Zayn, each grabbed an arm and lifted him to his feet as Andy looked over to Rick, “What was the final score?” He asked

“Three point eight.” Rick replied.

Andy laughed, “So close...but you just couldn’t make it could you?”

Zayn was too tired to say anything.

Daniel came over to him and helped him drink some water.

Andy then pulled out the hat of names to choose from and held it out to Zayn after he finished drinking his water, “Pick a name...choose your friends fate.”

Zayn reached into the hat and pulled out a name, he went to look but Andy snatched it from his hands, he read the name and grinned, “Mac, take the paper and go fetch the boy with Adam. Leave Zayn on the floor for now.”

Mac took the paper, “Can I punish him?” He asked quickly.

“Not this time, next time he’s yours.” Andy replied. “Now go fucking get him.”

Mac and Adam quickly left and went to the boys room, unlocked the door and walked in.

The boys were now dry and dressed.

Mac went straight for Liam and roughly picked him up as Adam walked over to Harry who had his face in his arms and wrapped his legs.

“Look at me.” Adam demanded.

Harry looked up at Adam with the dummy still in his mouth.

Adam grinned, “Smile, pretty baby.” He said snapping a quick close up picture of Harry.

“Adam! Stop playing and let’s go.” He said as Liam started to struggle harder against him.

Mac sighed and kicked Niall in the stomach causing Niall to let out a loud scream as he doubled over in pain and tears to form in Liam’s eyes.

Louis quickly went over to Niall, pulling him into his arms, “Just think of something other than the pain.” He whispered into Niall’s ear as he held him close.

Niall didn’t respond, he just hung onto Louis and cried.

Mac grinned, pleased with himself.

“You be a good boy and keep that dummy in your mouth while I’m gone okay?” Adam said pinching Harry’s cheeks.

He got up and left with Mac as they close and relocked the door.

They dragged Liam into the testing site and threw him on the ground.

“Liam! I’m so sorry. I tried so fucking hard, but I just couldn’t do any longer.” Zayn said as tears started to flow down his cheeks.

“Zayn…” Liam said but trailed off as Mac and Adam picked Zayn up from the floor.

“Take Zayn back.” Andy ordered.

Liam watched as the men dragged Zayn out the room.

"Why in hell are you doing this? Don't you owe us at least an explanation?" Liam asked.

"I owe you nothing!" Andy said spitting on him. He turned to Daniel and growled "Get out of here!"

Daniel quickly left the room as Rick picked up Liam.

"Come on Andy! You have to have a reason for hurting us all!" Liam tried to push. He had no idea what was coming.

"You and your boyfriend should be able to figure out why this is all happened!" Andy shouted. He felt like he was on fire.

"Me and Zayn?" Liam asked.

The only response he got was Andy's fist to his stomach.

Liam yelled out in pain as he suddenly felt like he was going to puke.

"You stupid son of bitch!" Andy yelled smacking him across the face. This time Rick let him fall.

Andy wasted no time walking over and kicking him hard twice.

Liam yelled again and cried, "Please, no more!"

"No more? What you don't like it?" Andy asked sharp as he punched him hard in the jaw.

Rick picked him up off the floor and twisted an arm behind his back.

"You make me sick!" Andy shouted and spit in his face again.

Then next ten minutes Liam was smacked, kicked, hit and spit on. Finally it ended when Andy screamed loudly and threw Liam as far as he could across the room.

Liam had never felt more pain in his life. He groaned and cried, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"No, you aren't, but you will be!" Andy yelled and turned his back on him. "Rick, you know what to do!" Andy then left without another word.

For a few moments Rick stood silently letting Liam cry and attempt to catch his breath. "Fuck!" He cursed trying to make the pain stop.

Finally Rick came over to Liam. He took a small bit of pity on the boy and carefully helped him to his feet.

Liam just continued to try and gain his composure as he was taken back to his room.

He never said a word, he just focused on stopping the tears. His brothers couldn't seem him like this. He had to be strong for them, especially Niall.

Rick now stood in front of the door, Liam sniffed, “Before you throw me in there...Would you be able to give me a minute?” He asked softly trying his best to stop his tears.

Rick shook his head, “Why the fuck would I do that?” He said unlocking the door.

Liam then felt himself being thrown into the room and then falling on the cold hard ground as he failed to catch himself. He was in far too much pain and the tears weren’t stopping, at least not anytime soon.

Zayn was the first one over to Liam, he held Liam’s face in his hands, “Baby...I’m so sorry. I tried so hard but they had me do this bleep test thing where I had to run and I just...I couldn’t do any longer. I failed. I’m so sorry.” He said as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

Liam gently wiped away Zayn’s tears, “I know you tried, babe. It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” He said as he put his hand on Zayns.

“Liam?” Niall said lifting his head from Louis’ strong grip on him. He wiped away his tears. “What did they do to you?” He asked as he ran over to him.

“What’s it look like?” Zayn snapped causing Niall to jump slightly. Zayn doesn’t usually speak to him like that and if he did, he always apologized a second later.

Louis went over to the younger lads, he helped Liam sit up and held on to him, “the pain is easier to handle if you don’t lay flat on the ground.” He said as Liam leaned against him.

“Thanks, Lou.” He said feeling tired from the extreme amount of pain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my finals all this week, and I'm afraid if I don't post the new chapter now, I'll be lazy by week's end and just forget about posting the chapter.  
> Anyways, ENJOY! :)

Meanwhile in the loft, Daniel was preparing the boys breakfast for the night when Andy walked into the kitchen to wash his bloody hands.

“The breakfast for the boys will be ready soon.” Daniel told him.

“Good. Gotta keep them alive, for now at least.” He said as he dried his hands on a nearby towel.

A few minutes later, Daniel finished preparing the food, “I’m done. Did you want to feed them now?”

“Yes.” Andy said as he nodded towards the other men.

Mac, Adam, and Rick stood up.

“Did anyone grab baby boy’s bottle to refill it?” Adam asked as they walked.

“He’s your baby. It’s your job to keep track of those things, moron.” Mac replied.

“I guess I’ll grab it when we get there, refill it from the bathroom tap water and go back.” Adam said explaining his thoughts aloud.

“I hope you're not expecting us to wait for you.” Rick said as they reached the door.

Adam unlocked the door, “No, just one of you.” He said before opening the door and going through first.

Daniel sat the food down as Adam walked over to Harry who was staring at the floor, “Baby boy, look at me. Now.”

Harry looked up at Adam with bloodshot and swollen eyes, but that wasn’t a new sight these days, all of the boys constantly had bloodshot swollen eyes.

Adam grinned, “You really are such an adorable baby…” He said as he just stared at Harry for a moment. “Where’d you leave your bottle, baby boy?” He asked.

Harry’s eye’s moved to the spot it was at in the room.

Louis leaned against the wall with Liam leaning against him and watched as Adam played his game with Harry, it was hard to watch. He wanted to do something but everytime he tried they threatened to hurt Harry and that was something he didn’t want.

“Take out the dummy and use your words, sweetie.” Adam encouraged.

Harry glared at him as he took the dummy out of his mouth, “It’s over there.” He said softly as he pointed to the spot.

“Thank you but before I let you eat you need to be checked to see if you need to be changed.” Adam said. “Stand up and let the man check you.”

Harry wanting to avoid an argument and just get this over with, stood.

Daniel walked over and checked Harry.

He turned to Adam, “He’s dry.”

Adam nodded as he picked up the baby bottle from the floor, “I’ll be right back.” He said leaving the room.

Harry sat down and cried softly as he slowly ate his food and avoided eye contact with anyone.

After a few minutes, Adam came back with the bottle for Harry.

“Here. Take a sip, see if it’s not too hot or too cold.” He told Harry.

Harry glared at Adam harder this time and took a sip from the bottle as Adam snapped picture with his phone.

“Why are you all always taking pictures? Does it get you off or something?” Louis asked annoyed.

The men ignored Louis’ question and just left.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." Louis whispered.

Harry just shook his head.

"I don't fucking understand why they are doing all this shit." Niall cursed and then sniffled a bit.

"When I asked Andy why he just said that he always thought I was the smartest." Zayn shook his head.

Liam coughed a little and sat up, "I uh, I tried to push him so he'd tell me. Before he hit me, he" Liam paused to move a bit more. "He said that my boyfriend and I should be able to figure it all out."

"You and Me should?" Zayn asked. "Why us?"

Liam just shrugged his shoulders.

"He snitched on you two." Harry very quietly whispered.

"Yeah but that doesn't make a bit of sense either. I mean, he saw them lots of time. Hell, he saw us too. Why that time?" Louis asked.

Niall just started to cry again.

"Stop Nialler, we'll figure this all out and get away." Liam quickly comforted him.

Up in the loft Andy finally decided now was a good time to send out Daniel for more supplies.  

Andy now sat comfortable in his chair sipping on a beer.

"We gonna test someone else today?" Rick asked.

"Yes, Niall. He hasn't been tested yet." Andy nodded and smiled a little. The test Daniel had helped him come up with for Niall was perfect.

"You know Zayn is the only one who hasn't gotten to be punished yet." Adam commented.

"If Niall fails we should rig the hat. That way he has to be chosen." Mac laughed.

"You want him too? I thought both of you just had one boy you got hard for." Rick shook his head.

"Nah, that's just Adam. He's got it bad for Harry. Don't you baby brother?" Mac teased.

"Shut up!" Adam pushed at him.

"What, you can dish out the baby stuff but you can't take it?" Mac's voice was little and sweet to taunt him.

"I said shut up!" Adam yelled.

"Both of you shut up." Andy warned.

They both got quiet.

"We'll rig the hat, Niall is sure to fail." Andy nodded.

"Sweet." Mac smiled.

"What are your plans for Arab man?" Rick asked.

Andy laughed a bit.

"More sexual torture. If that's okay boss." Mac turned to Andy.

"I could care less what you do to them so long as you don't kill them. Any abuse they receive they deserve."

"Why do they? You said you'd tell me exactly but you never did." Adam commented. He was the outsider of the group.

"They deserve pain cuz that's exactly what my family and I felt when I was fired... and don't tell me getting fired couldn't have been there fault." Andy growled then took a big drink of his beer.

"The boys stood strong against him and refused to work with him." Mac explained.

Andy purposely left out the part where he had ratted on Zayn in Liam to try and get more money for himself. He was all about making himself look good.

"Ah, well I totally understand then. Don't worry, I'm not easing up on my game with Harry anytime soon." Adam assures him.

"Good." Andy nodded.

After a moment of silence Andy spoke, "Let's go ahead and set up Niall's test. Daniel should have the set up instructions on a paper in the test room."

Adam and Mac stood, "Shouldn't take us long."

"Yeah, let's go Rick." Adam agreed.

"Y'all go get started, Imma finish my breakfast." He stated matter of factly.

The brothers just shook their head and walked out.

After Mac and Adam finished setting up the test they went straight to the boys room to get Niall, when they were inside the room, they noticed Harry curled up in the corner, Zayn staring at the wall in front of him, while Louis, Liam and Niall were all cuddled up with each other. Niall was in between two of the older boys.

“This should be fun.” Adam mumbled as he and Mac walked up to the group of three.

Louis and Liam repositioned themselves in front of Niall when they noticed Adam and Mac coming towards them, Niall hung onto the older boys tightly as he sat frozen with fear.

“Move the fuck out of the way.” Mac told them.

“You’re not taking him anywhere.” Louis told the older men.

“Take one of us instead of him.” Liam added.

“Please.” Louis begged. He couldn’t stand to see Niall hurt if he happened to pass his test, not that he could stand seeing any of his little brothers hurt but they’ve always treated Niall as the baby of the band even though he was only the second youngest. It was different with Niall and that was something all the boys understood.

Mac sighed, “Haven’t you learned by now…”

“I’ve learned that you use empty threats to get us to do what you want.” Louis interrupted him causing him to receive a punch in the face from Mac.

“No one fucking interrupts me.” Mac growled as Harry ran over to Louis.

“You don’t think we’ll hurt him or one of the others in this room if you don’t hand him over right this fucking minute?” Adam warned.

Liam wanted to test them for all they knew the threats could be empty, he needed to know for sure, “I don’t believe you.”

“Fine.” Mac said as he walked over to Zayn, pulling him up by the hair causing Zayn to let out a whine.

Liam’s heart beated faster but there was still a chance that this could be an empty threat.

Adam grinned, “I’ll do the honors.” He said as he kicked Zayn in the balls and then punched him in the nose, he didn’t hit hard enough to break it, just enough to cause some pain.

Zayn screamed out as pain flowed through his exhausted body.

Niall jumped up and almost fell over from his legs trembling so bad, “I’ll go…” He said softly. “Just please...don’t hurt him anymore.” He said as tears started to fall from his blue eyes.

Adam grabbed him as Mac dropped Zayn on the floor and left the room.

Liam ran over to him, “I’m so sorry….” He said as he wiped some blood from Zayn’s face.

“You could’ve stopped after he hit Tommo...but no, you were determined to protect Niall instead.” Zayn said his voice strong with anger.

“Zayn..we had to know if the threats were empty or not.” Louis tried to explain.

Zayn rolled his eyes as he sat up, “Whatever.” He muttered as he went to a corner of the room to get further away from Liam.

Meanwhile after the older men had walked out of the room and locked the door, they took Niall to the testing site.

"I'll go get Andy." Adam said and left. Mac stayed and held on to Niall.

"What are you gonna do to me?" He whimpered.

"Well, I'm gonna have lots of fun with you but right now, you're getting tested." Mac whispered in a strangely soft voice.

Niall let a few tears fall as their attention was pulled toward Andy entering the room with Adam and large black man. The short man from before was missing.

"Niall, sweetie, feeling better from our last encounter?" Andy smiled.

Niall said nothing.

"What's wrong? Are those boys still being mean to you?" Andy fake pouted.

Niall just shook his head.

"Well, none of that matters, you get to fight for their safety, or your own, depending how you look at it." Andy smiled.

Niall just looked at him blankly.

"This set up in front of you is a mirror maze. You'll be placed at the entrance and we'll put four minutes on the clock. If you can find your way to the exit before then you'll pass and I'll allow Mac to punish you. If you don't make it out in time one of your bandmates will be punished. Understood?"

Niall just bit his lower lip then nodded.

"Good, Mac, get him ready. Rick walk around to the exit." Andy stood still as his men took their places.

Niall was finally released from Mac's grasp.

"Ready?" Andy asked.

Niall swallowed hard and whispered, "Yes."

"Go." Andy said.

With the time counting down Niall entered the maze quickly. He held his hands out in front of him as he walked quickly through the confusing maze.

More than a few times he ran into a mirror before finding the real doorway.

"Three minutes." Andy called out.

He tried to pick up his pace but it disoriented him further.

At some point he heard Andy give a two minute warning and then finally a one minute warning.

As the last few seconds ticked down Niall finally saw a few images of Rick, the large black man.

As Andy's voice began to count down for five Niall took off running towards one of the images.

Unfortunately for Niall instead of running into Rick he ran smack into a mirror and fell to the floor.

He suddenly felt two large hands lifting him up and a man laughing.

"Fail!" He called out walking Niall around to where Andy stood smiling.

Adam held a hat in his hands.

"Choose which friend gets punished for your failure." Andy nodded.

Niall began to cry again as he reached in and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

Adam snatched it from his hand and left the room without a word.

Niall stood in Rick's strong grasp just crying, he felt awful.

Suddenly they all saw Zayn being brought in. He was walking a bit funny too.

Andy smiled as Adam walked over to where they stood.

"Zayn, I tried.."

"Don't lie to him!" Andy yelled cutting him off. "Zayn, I think he failed on purpose. He was warned one of you would be punished for his failure."

"No, it's not true!" Niall cried.

Zayn just looked between the two of them.

"Who are you gonna believe? Your best friend..." He pointed to himself. "...or the one who is trying to steal your boyfriend from you?"

"Shut up! It's not true!" Niall snapped suddenly trying to break free from Rick.

"Get his sorry ass out of here! Mac, Zayn is all yours." Andy then walked away as Rick forced Niall out of the room.

"Don't you dare touch me." Zayn warned apathetic.

Mac just laughed at him, "Adam, I want him chained to the bed. Wrists first, then strip him from the waist down and do his ankles."

"So you want him nude?" His brother asked.

"Yeah."

Adam nodded and followed instructions as Zayn began to curse and fight.

Once he was naked and strapped down Mac let Adam leave.

Zayn continued to curse and pull against the chains Harry had been previously locked with.

"Oh shut up you stupid terrorist!" Mac yelled grabbing a roll of duct tape off the floor.

"Fuck you! You won't get away with this you stupid arse!" Zayn cursed.

He was silenced as tape was placed over his mouth.

"Now, that's better isn't it?" Mac laughed. He leaned down near Zayn's ear and whispered, "I told you that you would have your turn didn't I?"

Zayn just glared unmoved by him.

"Didn't I?" Mac yelled and slapped Zayn across the face.

He screamed beneath the tape then nodded slowly.

Mac smiled and walked around near his hips. "Balls still hurt?" Mac asked and licked his lips.

Zayn closed his eyes.

"Look you stupid Arabian bastard terrorist, answer my questions or I'll slap you again."

Zayn kept his eyes closed but nodded.

"Well then, my punishment should be real helpful."

Zayn's eyes snapped open and looked full of fear.

Mac slowly crawled on to the bed and gently began to rub Zayn's member.

Zayn pulled at the cuffs and screamed the best he could.

"Don't fight it sweetie, I'm sure you saw the cum I left all over Louis."

Zayn didn't move any further.

"Yeah, he tried to fight too but, I got my way. He came so hard for me. That's what I'm gonna make you do." Mac kept on with his gentle rubbing.

Zayn began to cry and shook his head.

"Oh yes, I've always wondered what terrorist taste like." Mac laughed.

Tears streamed down Zayn's face as Mac slowly slid Zayn's limp penis into his mouth.

Zayn gasped a little. The warm wet sensation felt so good on his sore crotch but this wasn't a time he could allow himself to enjoy it. This sensation was coming from an insane pervert.

Mac very slowly slid the now hardening penis out of his mouth, he leaned up to Zayn’s ear and whispered, “Listen here you little fucking terrorist, if you cum before I tell you to...I can promise you that you won’t like what I do to your pretty little boyfriend. Do you understand me?”

Zayn quickly nodded as hot tears flowed down his cheeks.

Mac smirked, “Good. I’m glad we understand each other.”

He slid back down Zayn’s body, once he reached the semi hard dick he took all of it in his mouth and sucked hard making Zayn squirm despite being shackled.

Mac started to move his head back and forth as he sucked hard on Zayn’s throbbing dick. He pulled it out of his mouth once it was fully hard and started to give it short licks around the sides.

Zayn let out an unintentional moan making Mac grin wide.

Mac then took one of Zayn’s balls into his hand squeezing it gently causing a groan of pain from Zayn, his balls were still sore from being kicked earlier.

He then felt Mac take his balls into his mouth and start sucking. Zayn groaned in pain.

Mac took the balls out of his mouth, looked up at Zayn, “What’s the matter, pretty boy? I would think it’d make you feel good.. oh but you got kicked in the balls didn’t you? So...that’d make it hurt I guess.” He explained.

Zayn glared at him earning a slap from Mac. “Don’t fucking look at me like that right now.”

Zayn nodded as Mac continued sucking his balls.

After a minute or two, Mac switched back to Zayn’s dick, licking it up and down, and sucking the tip, earning a few moans from Zayn as tears ran down his face. He hated that it felt good, he hated and loved the feeling of some sick prick sucking him off. He felt dirty.

Mac ran his tongue against the slit of Zayn’s dick as some precum starting leaking.

Mac looked up at Zayn, “Remember our deal...you cum before I tell you and your boyfriend gets it.” He warned.

Zayn nodded as tears continued to flow down his cheeks.

It soon got to the point where everything Mac did caused more pain than pleasure from having to hold back cumming. He didn’t want to cum and he wanted to at the same time. He felt sick for wanting to cum, he felt bad that he got hard in the first place.

Mac looked up at Zayn, “I want to taste you...Always wondered what a terrorist tasted like, especially the fit ones. When I put my mouth back on you, you may cum but only then.” He told him.

Zayn nodded.

Mac gave a few more licks and sucks before taking all of Zayn into his mouth and looked up at him.

Zayn then let out a muffled scream as tears came down fast and he came into Mac’s mouth.

When Mac thought Zayn was finished he pulled his mouth off only to have a bit more come out and leaving strings of cum on Zayn’s legs and inner thighs.

Mac laughed, “Looks like you weren’t finished after all.” He said pulling out his phone to snap a picture but Zayn turned his head.

Mac shook his head, “If you don’t want to look then I’ll hurt your boyfriend when I put you back.”

Zayn looked at him as more tears came down his face, it felt like a never ending stream.

Mac took another picture this time with Zayn looking at the camera. Mac smiled, pleased.

Mac undid Zayn’s ankles but clearly he wasn’t as broken as Mac thought he was because Zayn went to kick him but Mac grabbed his legs, he slapped him and grabbed his balls roughly making Zayn groan, “You do something stupid like that again and it won’t be just your boyfriend getting hurt. Now, I’m going to put your trousers back on and then we’ll both go back to the room calmly. Do you understand me?”

Zayn nodded.

Mac put Zayn’s boxers and trousers back on him, unchained his wrists and Zayn left calmy with Mac.

When they got to the room, Mac unlocked the door and threw Zayn into the room but he was caught by Louis who was standing up to go sit by Harry.

“Thanks.” Zayn said softly as Mac closed and relocked the door.

Louis nodded, “No problem.”

Louis helped Zayn sit down and lean against the wall, “What did he do to you?” He asked quietly.

Zayn shook his head, “I don’t want to talk about that right now.”

Louis nodded, he understood. He got up and sat next to Harry. They didn’t speak or even look at each other but just being beside each other was all they really needed.

After a couple of minutes Liam noticed Zayn shifting uncomfortably, “Everything okay?” He asked.

“Why the fuck do you care?” Zayn snapped at him. “Just concentrate on Niall, I mean, he needs you more than I do right?”

"Zayn..." Liam whimpered in a very hurt voice.

Zayn pulled at the crotch of his pants. He was uncomfortable and didn't feel like dealing with this. "Leave me alone, Liam."

Liam looked away from Zayn as he looked down at Niall who was asleep on his shoulder.

For the longest time they all sat in an unsettling silence. All they had where their thoughts.

For hours, or it felt that way when not knowing what would happen next.

Zayn tried to just sleep. If he was asleep then all of this didn't seem so bad.

Niall was asleep, but it was far from peaceful. Occasionally he'd whimper or groan, causing Liam to stroke his hair comfortingly.

Louis couldn't sleep if he wanted to, he had to keep his eyes on Harry. If Harry needed him, he was going to be there for him.

Liam felt similar for Niall. At the same time however he felt an urge to keep an eye on Zayn too, even though Zayn had said to leave him alone.

Harry sat, fully emotionless. His entire body felt numb. He wanted so badly for all this to be over.

Suddenly the silence was broken as the door slammed open. Niall jumped awake and Liam grabbed his hand in response.

"Time for your bathroom break." Mac declared stepping inside.

Zayn instantly seemed unsettled.

The others men walked in holding plates of food. Setting them down in the middle of the room Daniel told them, "You can eat after you have a wee."

"Zayn, Liam, let's go." Rick bellowed.

Liam gave Niall's hand an extra squeeze before standing. He didn't want himself or one of the boys hurt for his failure to listen.

Uncomfortably Zayn too rose to his feet.

"Still a bit sore?" Mac laughed a bit.

Fearing he'd be slapped or worse if he didn't respond, he nodded.

Near silently Rick and Mac lead Liam and Zayn out of the room.

Adam eyed Harry evilly and licked his lips.

Harry shook a little but Daniel stepped towards him instead of Adam.

"How are you feeling now?" Daniel asked looking at Harry's eyes rather than in them.

"I don't know." Harry whispered.

Daniel looked concerned, "What do you mean?"

"Everything is numb." He barely croaked.

"Emotionally you mean?" Daniel was trying hard to follow.

Harry could only nod.

Daniel rubbed a hand over his own mouth then whispered very silently, "I'm sorry, I can't help you."

Harry just sighed pathetically.

Adam grabbed Daniel's shirt from behind, "Check him like I told you to." His voice was demanding but not so hard.

Daniel was starting to feel like he was a prisoner too. He made a note to talk to Andy about it then turned to Harry.

"Let me see." Daniel tried to sound stern.

A tear dripped down Harry's cheek as he moved so Daniel could see he was still dry.

"He's good." Daniel said as Adam finally let go.

Daniel then quickly moved out of the way. He didn't like Adam.

Zayn and Liam were brought back into the room. Zayn got his shirt back. Rick pushed Zayn to the floor but Mac held onto Liam for a moment longer, "I've got big plans for us next time you get punished."

Leaving the boys inside the room wondering what was going on.

Liam's chest tightened as fear stuck him a little.

"Don't worry, you're gonna love it sweetie." Mac laughed and finally let go.

Liam bolted forward away from him and sat back down.

"Alright, take Niall and Louis." Adam said.

Niall began shaking as Rick neared him.

"Let's go blondie." Rick grabbed him up and moved out if the room with him.

"Don't touch me." Louis said stolid as Mac looked at him.

"Ya know bitch, at some point you're gonna learn that I always get what I want." Mac said unconcerned. He then licked his lips and turned to his brother, "Hurt him." Mac nodded towards Harry.

"With pleasure." Adam smiled and moved towards Harry.

"No, I'm sorry! Please don't!" Louis shouted standing up.

It was too late for that. Adam grabbed Harry by the ankles, and laid him out flat on the floor. Harry cried and tried to struggle against him. Adam's knee gently dropped and pressed just hard enough into Harry's throat to cut off his air supply.

Harry kicked widely and tried to push up on Adam as he gasped for air.

"Stop please!" Louis yelled as tears sprung to his eyes.

"Back off." Mac instructed Adam.

Adam lifted his knee off Harry who instantly struggled to catch his breath.

"Sorry baby boy, your boyfriend should really learn to behave himself." Adam tauntingly stroked his cheek.

Mac roughly grabbed Louis and nearly threw him out the door into the hall.

Adam sat Harry up and fixed his hair a little.

Harry tried to push back his tears and opened his mouth, "P- please may I go?"

"Why do you need to go? You still have your nappy." Adam smiled.

"I'll be good. I swear it." Harry begged. He needed to use the toilet so bad.

"Sorry, baby boy." Adam wiped away a stray tear on Harry's cheek. "I haven't forgotten about your ‘I'll do anything’ statement though. I'm working on it."

"Please, just leave Harry alone." Liam softly asked.

Adam nodded, "Make sure to get lots of sleep baby." He then stood and stepped away.

Just then Louis and Niall were brought back in the room and shoved to the floor.

"Let's go. I'm tired." Rick complained.

The other men agreed and they all left.

Most of the boys drove right into the food they had been given. Harry however just sat. Louis took note and grabbed a plate and took it to Harry.

"Please eat, curly." He asked setting it in front of him.

Harry just looked at the food. He was hungry but he was hurting too badly to eat.

"Harry, I know you're upset but you have to eat. You have to snap out of this." Louis tried to sound a little more demanding so hopefully his lover wouldn't feel babied.

Harry looked at him for a moment and then nodded, "alright."

Louis smiled, kissed Harry then backed away to feed himself.

Before long all the boys had finished eating and had settled down to sleep. Niall fell asleep first, next to Liam of course. Zayn fell asleep next followed by Liam.

Louis was almost asleep himself but then heard sobbing. He knew who it was and sat up concerned.

"Harry?" He questioned in a soft whisper and crawled towards him.

Harry shook his head and hid his face.

"Please, what's wrong? I'm worried about you." Louis pushed.

With a pathetic soft whimper Harry cried, "I can't hold it much longer."

Louis swallowed a lump in his throat. He felt so terrible. "I dunno what to do. I'm so sorry."

Harry began rocking a little. This was the worst thing he had ever been through.

A moment later though he began crying harder.

Louis could only assume why. He reached a hand out softly and placed it on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't, not now." Harry hissed. He felt disgusting.

Louis didn’t know what to do or how to help, he just sat there beside Harry fighting his own tears that were threatening to fall.

Soon enough, Louis and Harry both fell asleep sitting next each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of me being finished with finals and my semester of college...HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER FOR Y'ALL!!! :)

Chapter 12

The next morning Andy woke early, far before the others. He knew he shouldn't drink so early but he couldn't help it. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped it open.

Sitting silently sipping on it he suddenly heard someone behind him.

"Just me cous..." Daniel softly told him.

Andy looked at the others in the room sleeping then nodded for Daniel to follow him into the hall.

Once in the hall Andy took a deep breath, "I'm doing the right thing you know."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"They didn't just hurt me, they hurt my family too. I lost my job and sudden my lil boy had to go without. That wasn't cool." Andy never made eye contact.

"Yeah, they were only thinking of themselves." Daniel agreed.

They stood silent for a moment then Daniel spoke, "Andy, I don't mind helping you, I really agree these boys deserve to pay for hurting you but.... I don't like the way your friends are treating me."

Andy looked at him, "Okay, you're being a wimp though."

"I can't help it. I took an oath to do no harm. I'm really trying here." Daniel explained.

Andy nodded. Taking a deep breath he compassionately asked, "You want them to back off?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Daniel nodded.

"Alright..." Andy then made eye contact for the first time, "I'll have them back off if you promise to get rougher with 'em. I don't care what you have to do. Either treat them the way they deserve or I'll let Mac and Adam have a piece of you too."

"I- I promise." Daniel nodded looking nervous.

"Good cause my wife and kid deserve justice!" With that Andy walked back into the room.

Daniel followed him in shortly after to find the others were waking up.

"Danny, why don't you get cooking?" Mac asked.

"Because he isn't your bitch, unless he wants to be your bitch." Andy looked at Daniel. The hidden meaning obvious to the younger man.

"The only bitch around here is the five locked up downstairs." He forced himself to be tougher.

Andy nodded with approval.

"I will however get started on their breakfast, gotta keep them living." Daniel then turned and set to work preparing their meals.

"After breakfast we're gonna test Harry right?" Adam smiled. He's been too nice to him last night. He was itching for a chance to come back.

Andy nodded making Adam almost squeal in delight.

After breakfast, Mac, Adam, Daniel went to feed the boys and give them a bathroom break.

Daniel brought the stuff to change Harry as he always did,

“Hey Doc...Make sure you check the baby when we get there, okay? That’s the first thing you do.” Adam told him as they walked.

“I’ll make sure that the other boys aren’t suffering any internal injuries then I’ll check on Harry.” Daniel said standing up for himself.

They reached the door, unlocked it and slammed it shut behind them causing the sleeping boys to wake up in a start.

“Wakey, wakey, gay boys!” Mac sang as the boys groaned.

“Time for some food so you don’t starve.” Daniel said trying to be harder on the boys.

Adam walked over to Harry, “Hey, baby boy...Did you have a good sleep?” He said crouching down to sit on the balls of his feet.

Harry didn’t say anything just stared at the wall behind Adam.

“If you don’t answer when I talk to you...Your boyfriend will look worse than he does now.” Adam warned.

Harry’s eyes flew back to face Adam in an instant, “I slept as well I could on a concrete floor.”

“That’s good to hear.” Adam smiled as Daniel with Mac’s assistance checked on the boys injuries.

As Daniel came over to Harry, Harry began to cry. He felt so dirty and disgusting and he didn’t want them to find out that he actually did something in his nappy.

“Aww, is baby boy upset?” Adam cooed then he picked up the dummy that was on the floor near Harry and put it back in his mouth. “There you go baby...Just suck on that and you’ll feel better soon.”

Harry sucked on like he was told and Adam grinned.

Harry couldn’t help it, he didn’t want to cry anymore, he was sick of crying and the satisfaction it gave the other men, but he couldn’t help it.

“Okay…” Mac said as he left with Rick to take the others to the bathroom,

Daniel was down in front of Harry as Mac and Rick gathered Zayn, Liam and Niall to take them to the bathroom.

Mac stood in front of Louis, “Come on, potty break.” He teased.

Louis went to stand up but Adam stopped him, “I want him to stay and watch...I’ll take him after.”

“You need to let me check you.” Daniel said firmly.

Harry moved forward to let Daniel check.

“Baby boy, you need to stand up to let Daniel check you.” Adam said.

Tears began to fall uncontrollably from Harry's eyes right where he sat.

"Get up!" Adam's tone was threatening.

Louis body shook a bit nervously but he had to say something, "He's wet cause you stupid arseholes wouldn't let him use the toilet."

Adam burst into laughter.

Harry's face literally flushed red with embarrassment.

Daniel grabbed the things he had collect and moved towards Harry but Adam stopped him, "nu uh, Louis' gonna do it."

Louis looked mortified. He couldn't. Harry would hate him.

"Don't look so upset pretty boy, you don't want lover boy here sitting in a wet nappy do you?" Adam laughed.

Louis swallowed hard.

"Don't just sit there, get up." Daniel tried again to sound tough.

When Louis didn't move Adam jerked Harry to a position laid out on the floor making Harry cry harder, if they were possible. Once again he pressed his knee into Harry's neck cutting off his air supply.

"Do it now or I'll let him die." Adam growled looking more evil than he ever had.

Louis was not about to take any chances of it being nothing more than a threat. Fact was Harry couldn't breathe. He sprang forward and set to work changing Harry as quickly as he could.

Harry couldn't focus on it, he couldn't even breathe.

"There now stop!" Lou screamed.

Adam lifted his knee as Harry spit out the dummy and started to cough as he tried to catch his breathe, Louis went over to the tray of food as the other boys came back into the room and grabbed some water.

“Here.” Louis said handing the bottle to Harry.

“Wrong bottle.” Adam said kicking it out of Louis’ hand.

“There’s nothing left in the one you gave him though and he needs water.” He begged. "Please!"

Adam rolled his eyes, “He’ll be fine in a few minutes, and you need to use the toilet now too, your a big boy so you get to use the big boy potty.” He said as he grabbed him and pulled him up.

As they left Zayn went over to Harry and sat beside him, “You okay?” He asked quietly.

Harry shook his head, “How is any of this okay?” He said as tears fell from his eyes.

Zayn wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders, as Mac eyed them but decided not to do anything.

“Where’s your dummy little baby boy?” Rick laughed.

The boys in the room glared at him.

“I asked you a question, little baby.” Rick said harshly

Adam came into the room with Louis, “Give your boyfriend his bottle.” He said pushing Louis towards Harry. Louis reluctantly walked towards Harry and Zayn and handed Harry his bottle, “I’m sorry.” He mouthed as he sat on the other side of him.

Adam walked up to where the dummy was on the floor then over to Harry, “It’ll be okay baby boy...There’s no reason to cry.”

Adam leaned down and roughly kissed Harry on the lips then pulled back

Louis sat there fighting his anger, he wanted to say something, do something but he didn’t want to do anything to would risk Harry getting hurt again.

Harry was his boyfriend, his lover, his best friend, his world and this guy is tearing his world apart piece by piece. He hated it and wanted nothing more than to stop him and just beat the living shit out of him. It was bad enough that he treated his boyfriend like an infant half the time and a toddler the other half of the time, but now he’s kissing his boyfriend and he couldn’t stand to even think of what had just happened any longer.

Adam stayed in front of Harry for a moment, taunting him a bit longer.

"You finished yet? We got a test to set up." Daniel tried to sound annoyed. He had heard Adam and Mac discussing the punishments they had given the boys. There was no way in hell he was gonna let that happen to him.

"Yeah, let's go." Adam said then gave Louis an evil looked and mouthed, 'He's mine now.'

Louis went to lunge at Adam but Zayn caught him just in the nick of time. The door slammed closed and the men were gone.

Louis let out an agonizing scream.

The boys stayed perfectly still, letting him have his moment.

"Harry, Curly, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry ba-" He caught himself short of saying baby. It was a habit.

The only thing Harry could bring himself to do was nod. He knew Louis had no control over any if this.

On the other side of the room Niall sat trembling, Liam placed an arm instinctively around his shoulders and soothed, "They're gone for now."

Zayn had heard but purposefully ignored it.

Louis reached out a hand and placed it on Harry's ankle. Harry made eye contact for a brief moment with him before closing his eyes.

It wasn't long at all till the door was loudly opened again, shooting fear through all the lads.

"Let's go baby." Mac taunted entering the room.

Louis squeezed Harry's ankle tightly before Mac roughly pulled him up and shoved him out the door before anyone could say a word.

Trudging down a hall Harry's nerves crept up, he had no idea what was about to happen.

Harry was shortly after pushed through another door and saw Andy standing in the middle of the room, “Aww, don’t you look just adorable?” He teased with a laugh,

Harry glared at him.

“It’s test time, baby boy...You can have your dummy out for now.” Adam said as he pulled the dummy out of Harry’s mouth and then clipping it to Harry’s shirt.

Andy smiled, “We have another test for you, and babies can’t do anything physical so we have another mental test for you, to get you to use that dull head of yours. Whatever you say will be your answer. You need four out of six right answers to pass. I don’t need to remind what happens if you fail, right?"

Harry shook his head and very quietly whispered, "No."

“Good, let’s get started then!” Any grinned, “What's full of holes but can still hold water?”

“A sponge.” Harry said.

Andy nodded, “Correct. Can you think of a common word that contains double C, double S and double L?”

“Successfully.” Harry replied.

Andy nodded, “Correct again. What number comes next in the following sequence? two, four, eight, ten, twenty…?”

Harry sighed, “twenty-four.” He replied.

Andy shook his head, “I’m afraid the answer was twenty-two. If you wrote all of the numbers from 300 to 400 on a piece of paper, how many times would you have written the number 3?”

Harry felt confused by this question so he just guessed, “a hundred.” He replied.

Andy shook his head, “It’s actually a hundred twenty. You are in a place called Jack's World and there is only one law. There is a mirror, but no reflection. There is pizza with cheese, but not sausage. There is pepper, but no salt. There is a door, yet no entrance or exit. What is the law?”

Harry took his time thinking about the answer, he really had no idea, “opposites?” He replied.

“Everything in Jack's World must contain double letters, even the words. Sorry about that. Last question, I come in different shapes and sizes. Parts of me are curved, other parts are straight. You can put me anywhere you like, but there is only one right place for me. What am I?” Andy asked.

“I...don’t even know. I can’t guess.” Harry said defeated.

“Wrong answer. You failed.” Andy said coldly.

Adam came over to Harry with the hat, “Pick out a name, baby boy.” He smiled.

Harry picked out a name and then the paper was snatched out of his hand by Andy as Mac came over, he saw the name and grinned, “I’ll get him.” He said as Rick followed him out.

Mac and Rick unlocked the door and walked in, closing the door behind them. Zayn was sitting with Louis on one side of the room while Niall and Liam were cuddling on the other side of the room. Mac walked over Liam, pushing Niall off of him, “Let’s go.” He said as he pulled Liam to his feet.

This time no one fought and no one said a word, they had learned more than once, the hard way, that there was no saving each other from punishment unless they passed.

Niall started to cry a little as they took Liam away causing Louis to get up and sit with him. He wrapped his arms around Niall, “He’s strong. He’ll make it through whatever happens.” He said as he rested his chin on Niall’s head.

Niall hung on to him as he cried, he was so scared.

Meanwhile, Liam was pushing through the door into the testing site, he saw Harry as Harry started to cry, “Harry!” He said as he ran for him only to be caught by Mac.

“Liam! I tried so hard...I’m so, so sorry!” Harry cried as Adam pulled him out of the room.

Pleased with the reaction Andy looked at Mac, “Do whatever you want...I could care less. The others will help with whatever you need.”

Mac grinned, “Strip him of his trousers, and then take him to the bed. Chain his wrists, I’d like for his legs to be a little free.” He said as he went over to the corner of the room and grabbed some stuff from a bag he had put in the room earlier.

He walked back over to Liam as Liam started to fight against the chains, “What are you going to do to me?” He asked.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Mac replied.

“Anything else?” Rick asked.

Mac shook his head, “You can go.”

Rick left the room as Mac showed Liam what he had in his hand which was a purple didlo and some shampoo.

Liam swallowed as tears formed in his eyes, “Please...don’t.” He begged.

“You think you just simply asking me not do it, will work? Really? Don’t you know me by now?” He asked.

Liam sighed as he saw Mac pour the shampoo on the dildo lubing it up some.

"I take it you don't need stretched, right gay boy?" Mac taunted.

Liam just turned his head.

"Didn't think so."

Mac climbed on the bed as he spread Liam’s legs apart. He placed the tip of dildo at Liam's entrance and smiled, "Ready sweetie?"

Liam just bit his bottom lip. Thanks to Zayn he knew the dildo wouldn't hurt. He did however feel loads of embarrassment. He also knew what would happen as this disgusting man worked it in and out of him.

Without any care for Liam, Mac quickly pushed the dildo deep inside of his hole.

Liam gasped a little, he hadn't been expecting that.

"Relax and enjoy it, I know I will." He grinned. He began roughly pumping the hard ridged dildo in and out of Liam's hole.

Poor Liam tried so hard to resist but it felt good and he couldn't deny it felt good as his dick began to harden humiliation washed over him. He wanted this to stop so badly.

“Don’t fight it, you know you love it.” Mac encouraged as he rammed the dildo in and out of Liam’s hole, making sure to hit the prostate each time, leaving Liam in pieces as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Liam tried to stay quiet but with each hit on his prostate it became harder to stay quiet until his body let out an involuntary scream of pleasure with the last hit he received.

Mac smirked, “There...was that so hard?” He asked as he wrapped a hand around Liam’s semi hard dick.

Liam moaned loudly as Mac’s hand worked his dick up and down. He hated himself for it, but he couldn’t help himself.

Internally he cursed himself for being so horny all the time. He knew if he and Zayn didn't fuck so much that this pleasure wouldn't be an issue.

“That’s it, moan for me baby.” Mac encouraged as he picked up his pace with both the dildo and his hand as Liam briefly lifted his hips in reaction from the pleasure he was feeling.

It was then that Mac let go and grabbed his phone. "Smile you dirty little cock slut!" He laughed and snapped a picture of the dildo shoved into Liam's arse.

Mac smiled looking over the photo. Not only was Liam's hard dick visible in the image but his abs and face were also.

Mac then returned to pumping Liam's cock while slamming the dildo into him.

Again Liam's hips thrusted upward into Mac's grasp.

These movements encouraged Mac to put his mouth around Liam’s dick and start to suck harder while keeping the dildo going in and out, fast and hard.

Liam couldn’t stop himself from moaning and groaning as he withered around on the bed. He felt disgusting and dirty for enjoying it this much but he didn’t have any control over his body at this point and he hated himself for it.

"More!" Liam groaned long and hard. He hated himself for it but he couldn't help it.

Mac took his mouth off as he started to lick up and down on Liam’s now fully hard and throbbing dick.

"You gonna cum for me?" Mac nearly purred. He couldn't have asked for this to go any better.

All Liam could do was nod as his dick begged for more. It was disgusting but he wanted more so badly.

Mac smiled and wrapped his hand back around Liam's hard shaft.

It didn’t take much longer until Liam was screaming as his hips lifted up and he came hard into Mac’s hand as more tears fell from his eyes.

“That’s it, good boy.” Mac said as Liam finished all over his hand.

Liam sighed as the tears fell fast and hard, he could feel large amounts of cum all over his legs and inner thighs.

“Open wide, sweetie.” Mac said as he brought his cum filled hand to Liam’s mouth.

Liam moved his face back and forth trying to avoid Mac’s hand; finally Mac took the hand that was still on the dildo and moved up to Liam’s face, holding it in place.

“I swear to fucking God, if you don’t stop moving, I’ll hurt that pretty little blonde you’ve been flirting with since you got here.” Mac warned.

Liam narrowed his eyes towards Mac, “Don’t you fucking touch him.”

Mac laughed, “Then shut up and open your damn filthy mouth.”

Liam opened his mouth as Mac took the cum from his hand and put it in Liam’s mouth then rubbing the rest all over Liam’s crotch and softening dick.

He then licked the bits that were left on his hand as Liam watched, feeling defeated and like he had cheated on the only man he had ever been in love with.

Mac grabbed his phone from his back pocket as he stood up and took a snapshot of Liam laying on the bed cuffed up, with cum around his mouth and lower half.

Mac then moved closer to Liam’s face and took a close up picture, “There. Beautiful.” He grinned.

He then grabbed Liam’s boxers and trousers and put them back on as Liam laid there and cried.

"Felt good didn't it?" Mac asked rather cold scaring him a bit.

Liam didn’t say anything. Just looked at him.

"Don't make me hit you." He warned.

Liam nodded answering Mac's question.

"That's what I counted on, don't worry though, you'll be hurting later." Mac laughed.

Liam had no idea what he meant. He just cried.

Mac wiped the excess cum off of Liam’s mouth with his hand and then unchained him from the bed.

“Let’s go. Move!” Mac said pushing Liam towards the door.

It felt like the walk back to the room took hours rather than minutes, but it was long enough for him to emotionally collect himself so he could be strong for his brothers who were hurting in worst ways than he was right now.

Mac unlocked the door and pushed Liam inside as he closed it and relocked it.

“Liam!” Niall yelled as he ran for him, wrapping his arms around the older lad.

“Hey.” Liam said wrapping his arms around Niall.

“How are you doing?” He asked him before the other boys could ask any questions about what had happened.

Niall shrugged, “I don’t know...I hate this place and I hate this room and I hate that the walls won’t stop moving.” He said as tears came into his eyes and he sat down holding his head in his hands.

Louis wrapped an arm back around him, “Try not to think about the room closing in on you...think about something else, something happy.” He tried his best to help.

Liam sat down on the other side of Niall as Niall latched back onto him.

“I took over for you...while you were gone.” Louis explained. “He still really wanted you but I think I helped a bit.”

Liam nodded, “Thank you.” He said softly.

Louis nodded in return as he stood up and sat on the other side of Harry.

Harry leaned forward a bit to look at Liam, “You’re okay? What’d they do to you?” He asked. Liam looked fine. He didn’t look different and he wasn’t acting any different.

Liam shrugged, “He, uh...touched me. I’d rather not talk about it.”

Niall looked up at him, Liam looked down at him, “I’m not hurt...not physically anyways.” He said hoping it’d convince him.

Niall sighed and leaned against Liam’s arm as he reached for his hand.

Liam took Niall’s hand making Niall feel slightly better.

Louis sighed, “He touched me too. You’re not alone.”

Liam looked over at Louis, “What’d he do to you?” He asked softly.

Louis took a deep breath as Harry took his hand, “He got me off...Handjob.”

Liam looked towards Zayn who just continued looking in Louis’ direction instead of his boyfriend’s way.

Liam bit his lower lip then said, “I, uh, he...fucked me with a freakin dildo...I came. He helped it though...He gave me a handjob while fucking me with the dildo and a bit of a blowjob.” He explained as he looked towards Zayn who was now paying attention to him.

“Don’t feel alone...Even after I came he...continued...It hurt like fucking hell. He even left cum on me...that was not pleasant.” Louis further explained.

Zayn sighed, “He gave me a blowjob. I came...He left cum on me too.” He admitted quietly.

Liam nodded, “I think it’s a thing with him...He left some on me too.”

Niall who had been sitting quietly listening to the other boy’s confessions, looked over to Harry and asked, “Harry, what did that other prick do to you?”

Harry looked up at Louis who gave him an encouraging smile.

Harry looked around the room, “He...ate me out, and he also fingered me and gave me a handjob. He waited to the end till after I came to put his mouth on me. He wanted to clean me up or something.” He explained.

After that, everything fell silent until the door opened and the men walked in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAY NO MORE COLLEGE FOR ME FOR LIKE THREE WEEKS (counting this week) So in celebration...ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER!

“Let’s go, Louis.” Daniel tried to be hard. He needed to protect himself.

“W- Why?” Louis responded as Niall clutched to Liam harder.

Harry too looked fearful.

“No questions faggot, up!” Mac yelled grabbing him and forcing him out of the room.

As they entered the test site Mac shoved Louis forward as hard as he could causing him to fall to the ground hard.

“Not a good way to start off.” Andy teased as Rick roughly grabbed Louis and lifted him to his feet.

Louis wanted desperately to beg Andy to stop all this but deep down he knew it was no use. He just gave Andy a defeated look.

“I’m sure you’ve seen an obstacle course before.” Andy began.

Louis’ eyes scanned the site in front of him.

“You’re going to start over there on the yellow line. When I say go you’ll run and climb that rock wall.” Andy pointed off to a bored that had bits of plastic rocks all over. “When you reach the top you’ll use that rope and swing over to the platform there.” He kept pointing as he spoke. “You’ll jump down from there into that large box filled with packing peanuts. You’ll then climb out of the box and run to those tires. You’ll keep your knees high and go through those tires, if you miss one you’ll be forced to go back and try again.” Andy seemed to not even take a breath as he kept going. “After the tires you’ll crawl under that barbed wire and then you’ll weave your way through that.” Andy stopped for a moment pointing to a large cube made from pvc pipes. The inside of the cube and tons of elastic wire twisted and crossed through the center to the opposite side. “Make your way through it and then sprint all the way back to the yellow line.”

Daniel spoke up next saying, “The average time for this course is a hundred and twenty-four seconds. You’ll need to beat that in order to pass.”

“And if I don't pass you perverts will sexually abuse one of my friends?” Louis snapped a bit cold.

“Exactly.” Andy smiled. “Now go take your place like a good boy.”

Rick shoved Louis in the direction of the yellow line.

‘You can do this Lou, you’re a football player.’ He tried to pump himself up as he took his place.

“Ready?” Andy called.

Louis licked his lips briefly then nodded.

“Go!” Daniel shouted and off Louis took.

He scaled the wall with ease and swung using the rope to a nearby platform. Nervously he jumped down into the box of packing peanuts before briefly struggling to climb out. He then ran through the tires as though they were nothing. He did that a lot for football practices. Next he came to barbed wire. A few times his shirt caught on the sharp points as he tried to crawl low. This slowed him down a little. The wire cube is where he really began to fall behind though. He tried his best to weave through the wires but it was very difficult. Finally he made it out however and took off running towards the yellow line again. He almost collapsed from exhaustion as he passed the line.

Daniel was quick to bring him a bit of water and make sure he was alright.

Upon catching his breath a bit Daniel directed him over to Andy where Louis’s eyes practically pleaded with Andy to let him pass.

“Your final time was one hundred and thirty six seconds.” Andy said and grinned ear to ear.

A hat was placed instantly in front of Louis by Mac as Rick took hold of Louis’ shoulders.

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes as he reached in and took out a folded sheet a paper.

Andy quickly snatched it from him and opened it, making sure not to let Louis see the name.

Adam curiously waited.

“This one’s all yours Adam.” Andy said handing him the piece of paper.

When a very excited look spread over Adam’s face Louis heart jumped into his mouth. He knew who he had chosen, he could feel it.

Tears rolled dramatically down his face as Adam nearly ran from the room.

“Please Andy…” Louis trailed off as Rick’s grip tightened on Louis.

“It’s your fault.” He softly replied with deep hatred in his voice.

It sent chills down Louis’ spine as they all heard sniffling and footsteps.

They all looked and saw Harry being forced into the room by Adam.

“Harry!” Louis screamed loudly. For a split second he managed to break loose from Ricks hold but was quickly caught by Mac.

“Daniel, Rick, we’ll leave these two to their business.” Andy harshly said and the three left the room.

Harry never said a word, with the dummy in his mouth he could only cry.

“I’m so sorry, please, you’ve gotta believe me!” Louis cried just as hard as Harry.

“Let’s go lover boy.” Mac began to push Louis out of the room.

“No!” Adam demanded stopping them. “I want him here. Baby boy said he’d do anything to be allowed back in big boy clothes, so Louis gets to watch.” Adam almost looked possessed.

“Where uh, where do you want him then?” Mac asked a little thrown off.

“Chain him to the wall. Duct tape his mouth.” Adam instructed.

Mac nodded as he pushed Louis against the wall, Louis didn’t say a word, he felt horrible for failing. He was expecting to comfort Harry for whatever the creep did to him, but he had no idea he’d be watching. He didn’t even know what to say, so he just stayed quiet as Mac chained his wrists against the wall.

Mac knew his brother was sick but no idea he was this sick, not that he cared much, it had just thrown him bit off.

Mac turned to Adam, “Uh, you need anything?”

Adam shook his head, “Duct tape the boyfriend’s mouth, I don’t need to listen to him. Then you can go.”

Mac grabbed the duct tape, ripped a piece off and placed it roughly over Louis’ mouth.

Adam turned from staring at Harry to look at Louis, “If you look away during any point, I will not hesitate to hurt him.

Louis nodded in understanding, he needed to somehow force himself watch whatever sexual punishment his lover would received.

Adam moved Harry to stand in front of him, so he was standing between him and Louis.

“If you’re good, then I’ll let you use your big boy pants for now, you understand baby boy?” Adam asked.

Harry nodded.

“On your knees.” Adam instructed as he undid the button of his trousers.

Harry got on his knees as Adam pulled down his trousers. Adam then took the dummy out of Harry’s mouth and put his already semi hard dick to Harry’s lips, “Open wide, baby boy. I have a lollipop for you to suck on.” Adam said his voice full of happiness.

Harry opened his mouth as tears fell fast from his green eyes. Adam shoved his hardening dick into Harry’s mouth but Harry froze, he just sat there on his knees unable to suck the prick off or even move.

Adam grabbed a fist full of Harry’s hair, “Does baby boy want to wear big boy pants and not nappies anymore?”

Harry nodded.

“Then start fucking sucking me or I’ll release all the photos I’ve taken of you from day one.” Adam warned.

Harry almost instantly started sucking as hard as he could.

Adam let out a purposely, long, loud moan as he placed a hand on the back of Harry’s head.

Adam then started to move his hips to help get as much dick down Harry’s throat as he could.

“You’re so good at this, baby boy.” Adam moaned as he started to play with Harry’s curls with his free hand.

“Bet you’ve had a lot of practice though.” Adam commented as Harry continued to suck Adam’s now fully hard dick.

Louis shook his head as hot tears streamed down his cheeks. He wished that Harry didn’t have to go through this, he wished he had gotten through the course faster. He wished that he had decided to do the test without a shirt on that way the barbed wire wouldn’t have caught on his shirt. It probably would’ve cut him but it’d be worth it if it meant that Harry or any of his little brothers could be safe.

“Harder...and go faster.” Adam demanded as he continued to play with Harry’s curls.

Harry did as he was told and sucked harder as he moved faster, he could already taste the pre cum that was leaking, making him feel sick.

“Mmm, touch me, baby boy.” Adam moaned.

Harry felt sick and just wanted this stop but in order to get out of the nappy he needed to do this. He moved his eyes to Adam’s balls and started to play with them.

“Ohh...that’s it, baby boy.” Adam moaned both hands now entangled in Harry’s hair.

Adam tried his best to hold back but it was no use between Harry’s mouth on him and Harry playing with his balls, it was too much and Adam came hard, screaming Harry’s name as he came hard into Harry’s mouth.

Harry felt like he was going to be sick, he couldn’t bring himself to swallow it but Adam covered Harry’s mouth with his hand, “You’re going to have to swallow it eventually.” He said simply.

By this point, Louis was full on sobbing, words couldn’t describe how he was feeling.

Harry forced himself to swallow it even though it came right back up, he kept forcing himself to swallow it back down until eventually it stayed down.

“Good boy.” Adam said as he stood up, putting his boxers and trousers back on.

Adam noticed that he had some cum on his hand from forcing Harry to swallow his cum; so he picked Harry up off the floor and put his hand in front of Harry’s face, “Lick.” Adam demanded.

Harry did as he was told and licked the excess cum off Adam’s hand.

Adam took his phone out as he noticed traces of cum around Harry’s mouth, he took a picture of Harry.

Adam stared at Harry until Harry spoke up, “I was a good boy.” He said softly.

Adam smirked, “You were a very good boy.” He said as he gave Harry a long kiss on the lips, making Louis fight against his chains as more tears fell.

Adam walked over to Louis, pushing him against the wall, “What part of ‘he’s mine now’ Don’t you understand?” He said punching Louis in the stomach.

Adam walked over to the corner of the room where he left Harry’s sweatpants they bought for him. He then walked back over to Harry, “You were a very good boy. Good boys need to be rewarded.” He said as he took off Harry’s nappy, letting it drop to the floor.

He held the sweats open for Harry to step into and Harry quickly got into them after removing the nappy.

Adam grinned, “You’re such a good boy.” He said giving Harry another kiss then putting the dummy in.

“You better keep this in. If I see you without it, back into the nappy you go. Understand?” He asked cold.

Harry quickly nodded.

“Good boy.” Adam said giving Harry a light tap on the bum, causing Louis to fight against his chains again.

Mac came back into the room, “I assume by now your done...right?” He asked.

Adam nodded, “Take him down and we’ll take them back to the room.”

Mac unchained Louis letting him fall to ground but quickly picked him off, not bothering to take the duct tape off.

They reached the room and unlocked the door, pushing Louis and Harry into the room and re locking the door behind them.

“You're both…” Liam said confused, “Back… at the same time?” He wasn't sure what to make of it.

For a moment Harry ignored him and ever so gently pulled the tape off Louis’ mouth.

“Curly, I’m so sorry.” Louis instantly threw his arms around Harry. He felt awful.

Harry just nodded as the others looked on confused.

“Harry?” Zayn questioned then added, “Louis?”

“Those sick pricks made me watch Harry give that Adam idiot a fucking blowjob. I’m gonna kill him!” Louis shouted moving from Harry and going to the door.

He beat against it for a moment until his hands began to hurt.

“I’m sorry.” Harry whispered taking the dummy out of his mouth and holding it in his trembling hand.

Louis turned quickly and rushed back to him, “No, no, it’s my fault.” Louis shook his head. He reached a hand out to touch Harry’s face but he backed away.

“Come, lets just sit.” Louis fully understood even though he hated that he couldn't touch the man he loved more than anything.

Together they sat on the floor as Harry placed the dummy in his mouth again. He was terrified of Adam walking back in.

Niall pressed himself deeper in Liam’s hold. All this was becoming too much to bear. All of them had been sexually abused except him. He could feel that it was only a matter of time, the taller of the men had even said so.

Upstairs in the loft Adam and Mac walked in to find Daniel preparing dinner for the boys.

“Have fun?” Andy asked.

Adam smirked, “You got no fucking clue.”

Rick could only shake his head and say, “You two are freaks.”

Mac smiled, “Thank you.”

From where Daniel stood he heard and turned to them, “I don't think that was a compliment.”

Mac and Adam just laughed at him as he turned to finish up.

“Are we letting them use the bathroom again?” Daniel asked as he finished.

“Yes.” Andy nodded.

“No shower, Liam should be hurting soon.” Mac quickly stated.

“Hurting?” Andy was almost afraid to ask.

“Just a little trick I know about using shampoo as lube.” He grinned evilly.

Adam turned to his brother, “Seriously?”

“Yeah, his ass should feel nice and raw by morning.” Mac laughed.

Daniel opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it with a slight squeak.

“What pip squeak?” Rick asked him emotionless.

“I’m just concerned.” He simply stated.

“Well don’t be. They can shower in the morning and he’ll be fine. Once he gets the dried shampoo off he’ll feel normal. No worries, doc.” Mac groaned a bit annoyed.

Daniel nodded and picked up two of the five plates, “Alright then, lets go.”

Mac, Adam and Rick stood. They were all a little sick of Andy never doing anything but they wouldn’t dare cross him and bring it up. Instead they just grabbed the remaining plates and left the room.

A short while later they arrived at the boys room. Rick unlocked the door and slammed it open.

The four men filed into the room and set the plates down in the center as always. They then set to work making sure each of their guest were still in a broken state of mind.

“Get a room!” Mac shouted using his foot to kick Liam and Niall apart.

Niall began to cry a little. He couldn’t help it.

On the other side of the room Adam grabbed a handful of Harry’s hair and pulled his face upward away from the arms his face had been hiding in.

Louis hands bound into fist but he didn't dare move.

With the dummy still in Harry’s mouth Adam found himself pleased.

“Up, all of you!” Rick yelled coldly.

They all stood and waited.

“You two take those three. When you’re done we’ll take the other two.” Rick instructed Daniel and Adam as he nodded towards Zayn, Louis and Harry.

Daniel began roughly pulling the three into a line and then placed a chain around their ankles.

Leaving the room Mac and Rick turned their attention on Liam and Niall.

Niall stood softly sobbing as Liam had a look of discomfort on his face.

“Something wrong slut?” Mac asked Liam callous stepping nearly chest to chest with him.

Liam bit his bottom lip and swallowed hard. His ass was starting to hurt now that he had moved.

“I asked you a question.” Mac growled.

Liam could only nod.

“Good, It’s only gonna get worse till I let you shower tomorrow.” He almost laughed.

“Wh- what…” Liam tried to ask Mac a question but Mac cut him off.

“It’s shampoo, shit burns like fire when it dries on sensitive skin. You’re fucking lucky I didn’t put any on that big dick of yours.”

“Please don't say anymore.” Rick almost begged Mac. It was more information than he cared to hear.

Rick then turned to Niall who was still crying, “Do you ever shut up?”

Mac laughed looking over at Niall, “Too bad Adam only has eyes for Harry, you woulda made the better baby.”

Niall swallowed a lump in his throat as he tried to force his tears away.

Just then the others came back from the bathroom, Mac and Rick turned towards Liam and Niall, “MOVE!” He said coldly.

The younger boys moved and walked down the hallway to the bathroom, and just like that morning when they were allowed to shower, Niall had trouble undoing the button of his jeans.

Mac shook his head, “I’m not helping you. If you don’t get them undone, you won’t go to the toilet unless you decide to piss yourself.” He said undoing the chains.

Liam glared at the men before turning to help Niall undo the button, “Thank you.” He whispered.

Liam nodded as him and Niall went into separate stalls.

Niall finished before Liam but waited until he heard Liam unlock his stall before coming out of the one he was in.

They washed up and then were taken back to the room with their chains back on.

Mac and Rick took the chains off.

Adam walked over to Harry, took the dummy out of his mouth so he could give him another long hard kiss on the lips.

“I’ll see you soon, baby boy. You can eat without the dummy of course but when you're finished I want it back in. Do you understand me?” He asked.

Harry nodded.

“Say it.” Adam hissed.

“I understand you.” Harry said quietly.

“Good, let’s go.” Adam said as he and the others left, locking the door behind them.

The boys ate in silence and quickly fell asleep after they finished.

Niall fell asleep first with his head on Liam’s lap. Louis and Harry soon followed. Zayn and Liam were left. Liam looked to Zayn who he could feel had been staring at him.

“I really am sorry.” Liam whispered.

Zayn shook his head.

“Zayn, please try to understand. I do love you.” Again he whispered as not to wake the others.

“I know.” Zayn replied. He then closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Liam quickly followed despite his ass hurting so badly.

At some point in the middle of the night the door to their room open. It wasn’t opened hard but it was open loud enough to wake the boys.

Instantly they froze as their entire bodies turned to ice when they saw Adam in the doorway. In his hand he held a small handgun.

Pointing it directly towards Harry he almost whispered, “Up.”

They were all too terrified to make any sound much less cry but Harry slowly stood. His heart racing faster than it ever had.

“You’re coming with me.” he said pointing to the middle of the room.

Slowly Harry walked forward.

“Turn around.” Adam instructed licking his lips. The gun stayed focused on Harry as he watched him spin.

Slowly Adam walked up behind him and snaked an arm gently around Harry’s waist.

“You’re gonna be good right?” He whispered in Harry’s ear just loud enough for the others to hear.

“Yeah, yes. I swear it.” Harry softly replied as the gun was placed on his chest by Adam’s other hand.

Adam began backing up, still holding Harry. When they reached the door Louis couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Please…” Was all he said as a tear rolled down his face.

“So long as he’s a good boy I won’t hurt him. You have my sincere promise.” Adam said looking Louis right in the eye.

Louis didn't know if he should believe him or not but he had no other choice.

Adam then kept back up till they were out of the room. He only let Harry go to shut and lock the door.

Slowly Harry turned to go in the direction he and the others were always lead but Adam stopped him with a calm and cool voice he said, “This way.” and turned Harry in the opposite direction.

They seemed to walk forever. Adam lead Harry down a maze of halls and turns before stopping at door. Harry knew they had to be clear on the other side of building now.

Opening the door Adam gently pushed Harry inside.

The room was small, no windows and only a very dim light attached to the ceiling. Off to side a bit sat a bed similar but much nicer than the one Harry had been on before. Attached to the bed was a single long chain that stretched out to the middle of the room.

“Go, strip naked and chain up your ankle.” Adam instructed calmly as he handed Harry a pair of handcuffs.

Harry swallowed hard but silently began to obey. He first unhooked the dummy and then pulled the shirt he had been wearing off over his head.

“You can take the dummy out.” Adam sounded so different. It bothered Harry in the worst way.

Harry pulled the dummy out of his mouth and dropped it to the floor. As he tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his sweats he froze for a moment and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and then slowly pushed them down and stepped out of them.

He reached for the cuffs but stopped and looked to Adam, ever so softly his voice broke the quietness of the room as he spoke, “You’re going to rape me arent you?”

For a moment Adam stood perfectly still, then he nodded just a little and replied, “Yes.”

A tear rolled down Harry’s cheek as he stood frozen.

Adam cocked the gun and lifted it. Pointing it at Harry he said, “Chain up your ankle.” His voice was slightly elevated.

Harry didn't say anything, he just did as he was told. He took the handcuffs and cuffed them to the chain in the middle of the floor then chained up his ankle.

Adam nodded as Harry looked to him for further instruction. He moved to a small table near the door just beyond Harry’s reach. He set the gun down and then took a pair of keys out of his pocket and set them down also.

Walking over to Harry he said, “Try anything funny and I pick it up and use it. Disobey and I pick it up and use it. Understand?”

Harry nodded.

“No, I wanna hear you. Tell me ‘yes, sir.’” Adam told him.

“Yes, sir.” Harry tried to force away the tears wanting to fall like a river down his face.

“Good.” Adam licked his lips and then spoke again. “Undress me.”

Harry didn't dare question Adam. He simply stepped forward and began taking off Adam’s shirt. Letting it drop to the floor he then began unbuttoning Adam’s trousers. He unzipped them slowly and let them fall to the floor.

Glancing briefly into Adam’s eyes he then turned his direction towards Adam’s boxers. Slowly, and with shaking hands he pushed them down and instinctively helped Adam kick off his shoes and step out of everything.

Adam slowly ran a hand over Harry’s shoulder then let it run down his chest and stomach before resting over Harry’s limp penis.

“We aren’t stopping until we both cum. Understood?” Adam asked.

“Yes, sir.” Harry obeyed.

For a moment Adam was satisfied to stand and stroke Harry’s dick. Harry didn’t move a muscle. He just stood, out of fear letting Adam touch him.

Finally as Harry’s dick began to stiffen Adam let his hand drop and asked, “Favorite position?”

“Classic.” Harry softly replied as he let his eyes close for a moment.

“Perfect, just what I had been dreaming of.” Adam smiled. He had hoped Harry would say that but honestly he was willing to do any position Harry would have said.

“Go, sit on the bed, legs open wide.” Adam instructed.

The noise of the chain dragging on the floor was the only sound as Harry obeyed Adam’s command. Once sitting on the bed he looked up to Adam as if to ask what he was to do now.

“Stroke yourself. I want you to get hard for me. Make yourself feel good baby.” Adam purred.

Harry bit his lip not wanting to listen but obeyed anyway. He wrapped his hand around his semi hard shaft and began to pump. He knew the fear would make it impossible to get hard if he kept his eyes locked on Adam so he closed his eyes and pictured Louis.

Knowing he’d have to give Adam a good show to make up for his closed eyes he set to work stroking himself the best he could as he visualized his first time getting to have sex with Louis. He moaned a little forgetting for a brief second where he was as his dick began to grow harder.

At some point he felt himself become rock hard. He forced his eyes to open and look at Adam. Adam was stroking himself also and fully hard.

“Hands and knees.” Adam instructed.

Trembling head to foot Harry climbed onto the bed and prepared himself.

Adam smiled, this was the moment he had been craving for so long. He climbed onto the bed and stood on his knees behind Harry.

“I’m not gonna tape your mouth. I trust that you’ll be good and only make noises that tell me how much you love what I’m doing.”

Harry nodded and squeezed his eyes closed. He wouldn’t love any of it.

Adam carefully placed his tip right at Harry’s entrance. “I know you like it rough. Should I be mean…” He trailed off for a moment before finishing, “Or should I use a little lube.”

Harry swallowed hard. He didn’t know what Adam wanted to hear so instead he replied, “I prefer to use my spit.” It was the truth. He hoped Adam would be okay with it.

“Very well.” Adam replied and gave Harry exactly what he asked for. He spit down letting the saliva hit the tip of his dick. He smeared it around Harry’s hole before spitting into his hand and coating the rest of his length.

Satisfied with the amount of lubrication Adam applied pressure to Harry’s hole.

Tears ran down Harry’s face as Adam’s dick forced its way deep inside him.

Once fully buried deep with Harry, Adam let out a long moan.

Harry could only pray Adam would finish quickly.

Adam didn’t even start slow, he just quickly started going in and out of Harry making sure to hit the prostate with each hit, making Harry scream out in pleasure.

“That’s a good boy...scream for me.” Adam said ramming in and out of Harry.

Harry had tears flowing down his cheeks from the mix emotions he was feeling, it felt good but at the same time he felt horrible, he felt like he was cheating on Louis.

Adam moaned out Harry’s name as he picked up his pace and started to go even faster.

Harry moaned as Adam each his prostate harder with every hit.

“That’s it...moan for me...moan my name. I wanna hear you moan my name. Say Adam, moan it for me.” Adam said.

“Adam…” Harry moaned loudly. He didn’t mean to be loud, he didn’t mean to be enjoying this so much but it really did feel good. He hated himself for enjoying it, he hated the pleasure he was getting from it.

“Say it louder. Scream it.” Adam demanded.

“ADAM!!!” Harry screamed.

“That’s a good boy...You’re such a good baby boy.” Adam said placing a kiss on Harry’s back.

Harry had tried to fight the urge to touch himself. He knew that Adam said that they’d keep going until they both came but Harry felt dirty enough without wanting to help himself along by getting off while Adam fucked him.

He took a hand and started to jerk himself off, he closed his eyes and thought of Louis. He pictured that it was Louis fucking his brains out, that it was Louis who was making him hard.

“That’s right baby boy…Jerk yourself. Cum for me. Cum while screaming my name.” Adam said breaking Harry’s thoughts.

More tears fell as Adam continued to thrust in and out of him, making sure to always hit the prostate with each thrust, making Harry moan every time.

Harry tried to force Louis back into his mind as he kept jerking himself. Finally he could feel his orgasm nearing.

"Ah..." Harry groaned as he thrust his hips into his hand.

"Cum for me! Scream my name baby!" Adam kept pumping.

Despite wanting to scream for Louis Harry yelled Adam's name loudly as his cum shot out over the bed under him in long spurts.

Harry's orgasm made him tighten himself around Adam's aching cock.

"Shit! So good baby!" Adam groaned. The squeezing helped deepen his pleasure causing his orgasm to close in.

As much as Adam wanted to fill Harry's ass with his hot cum he had a better idea. He wanted Harry to feel like the dirty little slut Adam saw him as.

He pulled himself out of Harry but instantly wrapped his hand around his dick.

"Roll over!" Adam almost screamed.

With tears pouring down Harry's face he obeyed and laid on his back, his own cum smearing all over his ass as he did.

Adam moved up and straddled Harry's chest. His hand kept working his cock as his orgasm came even closer.

He groaned and moaned as his hips jerked wildly.

Harry kept crying, thankful Adam wasn't yelling at him for it. He was however scared of what he knew was about to happen. He closed his eyes.

Suddenly without any warning, Adam screamed Harry's name as hot cum sprayed all over Harry's face, making him cry even more.

"Fuck!" He yelled as the last bit dripped out and onto Harry's chest.

"Such a good boy. Hell, that was amazing." Adam stayed still for a moment longer before getting up.

Harry didn't move. He had Adam's cum all over his face.

"Stay just like that sweetie." Adam said finally sounding more like himself.

After a moment Harry could see a flash of light despite his eyes being closed. He knew it was another photo.

After a moment longer he felt some sort of fabric being gently patted on his face. Whatever it was removed just enough cum for Harry to be comfortable opening his eyes.

"Better?" Adam asked.

"Yes, sir." He quietly said through tears.

Adam smiled and let his eyes look over Harry's naked body. "Up!" He instructed next.

Even though tears were still coming down Harry sat up.

"I know you like it baby boy. Don't cry."  Adam taunted.

Unfortunately for Harry, it had in fact felt good. That made Harry feel worse however. A million thoughts raced through his head as Adam allowed him to sit there for a moment.

Finally Harry brought himself to speak a single word, "Dirty."

"Oh, is baby boy dirty?" Adam teased.

Harry could only nodded.

"Well that's too bad. Your shower isn't till morning." Adam laughed.

Harry cried harder.

Adam smiled, "I'll make you a deal though, I take you back to your room, naked just like you are, and if you're still naked, sucking on your dummy come morning, I'll let you stay out of a nappy. If not, I promise to put you back in one, without a shirt or trousers."

Harry looked at him, neither option seemed to make him feel good.

"It'll be your choice." Adam grinned.

Harry just nodded and softly said, "Deal." knowing he had no other choice.

Adam smiled please and went to dress himself. Once dressed he got his gun and the keys off the table and unlocked Harry.

"Pick up your clothes and let's go." Adam instructed.

Again the tears fell as Harry stood and obeyed. Nothing would make him disobey with that gun in Adam's possession.

Just before Adam let them leave, he picked up Harry's dummy from the floor and stuck it in his mouth just after kissing his lips deeply.

They walked back along the maze of turns and halls until the finally reached the door again.

Humiliation covered Harry as Adam unlocked the door. He had just been raped and now he was going to have to face his friends naked and with cum all over his arse and face.

As the door swung open softly Adam whispered for Harry to step inside. With Harry in the room Adam closed the door and left.

“Harry.” Niall said softly, lifting his head from Liam’s lap.

Louis’ head jerked up, he hadn’t stopped crying since Adam took Harry.  

Louis ran over to him, took one look at him and started to cry again. He looked into Harry’s once full of life and curiosity green eyes, were now replaced by dullness, pain and darkness. He knew what had happened without them ever speaking.

You’d hear stories of how people were so in love that they could communicate with their eyes only. Louis and Harry had that kind of love, where they never needed to use words, just their eyes. They could have an entire conversation with their eyes, which just happened.

“Harry...I’m so sorry.” Louis said as his knees buckled underneath him and he broke down into sobbing.

Harry took the dummy out of his mouth, “Nothing you could’ve done…” he softly told his broken boyfriend. Trying to comfort him best he could, though he knew nothing he’d say or do would make Louis feel any better.

Zayn walked over them, he sat beside Louis and held him.

Harry nodded a thank you at Zayn as Liam asked, “He didn’t let you put your clothes on?”

“Or wash your face?” Niall added.

Harry sat down in front of Louis and shook his head, “No. He promised me if I stayed like this till morning...I wouldn’t have to wear any nappies anymore…” He trailed off.

The boys fell silent, they didn’t even have to ask what had happened, they knew from Louis’ reaction to whatever the boys said through their eyes that it was exactly what they feared.

Louis cried himself to sleep in Zayn’s arms as Niall fell back to sleep on Liam’s lap.

Harry moved to sit against the wall, he made a pillow with his clothes, put the dummy back in his mouth and tried to sleep while Zayn stayed awake, unable to sleep now.

Liam made eye contact briefly with him before closing his own eyes and falling asleep.

Zayn at some point fell asleep, he'd only been asleep a few minutes though by the time the door was opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...In celebration of us...adding a fourth book to the series...I'm posting the second time (I think its the second time.) this week!!! :)

Chapter 14:

The door slammed open and sent chills racing down the boys spines as they woke.

"What the fuck?" Mac asked instantly noticing Harry was naked and a mess.

"I had some fun last night, couldn't sleep." Adam smiled just thinking about it.

"Did Andy approve of that?" Daniel asked.

"No, and if he finds out I'll let you dig your own grave before I put you in it." Adam snapped.

"Can we get to why we came in here? No ones gonna tell Andy you fucked baby face." Mac shook his head.

"Agreed, all of you get up." Rick shouted.

The boys minus Liam rose to their feet. Liam had discovered if he stayed still his ass didn't hurt as much.

"What's a'matter slut?" Mac nearly laughed as he asked Liam.

"Hurts, a lot." Liam admitted.

Mac smiled, "Good. Get up or blondie gets it."

Liam winced a little as he rose to his feet.

Meanwhile, Adam walked past Harry much to his surprise and straight to Louis. He leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Did he tell you he screamed my name?"

Louis reared back to punch Adam but Zayn grabbed his arm at the last second. Zayn knew it was a very bad and possibly deadly idea.

"Chain em' up so we can get this fucking show on the road." Rick instructed Daniel.

Daniel listened as Mac and Adam pulled the boys into to middle of the room.

Once the boys were chained up Rick lead them to the bathroom as the other three men followed.

Daniel quickly unchained them all once inside.

"Strip, except you..." Adam paused to look at Harry. "You're already naked, like a good baby boy."

They all began stripping out of their clothes. This time Liam instinctively turned and helped Niall with his jeans, while Zayn watched on as he stripped out of his clothes.

"Hurry it up!" Rick yelled pointing to the shower.

Much to Liam's relief the burning dulled as he washed.

Harry set to work right away washing all the cum off himself.

Knowing Harry couldn't see his own backside Louis inspected him from afar. "It's gone." He told Harry as soon as he noticed it was off.

As Mac shut off the water the five boys took care of business in the stalls before going and collecting their clothes off the floor.

Daniel chained their ankles back up and forced them back down the hall to their room.

As they were let off the chain they all sat down quietly.

"I'll stay with the faggots. You guys go get their breakfast." Rick instructed.

They all agreed and left the room only to return soon after with plates of food.

Much to Harry's dismay Adam handed him the baby bottle with water and his plate of food.

"You might be getting rewarded with no nappy but your still my baby boy." Adam could read the sorrow in Harry's eyes.

"You'll wanna eat quickly." Daniel warned softly as he gave Zayn his food. He then gave Louis his as Mac gave Niall and Liam their plates.

Then as quickly as the men came, they left and returned to the loft to eat.

Zayn ate as fast he could.

“What’s with you?” Louis asked looking at Zayn.

“I have to eat quickly. That’s what that Doctor said.” He replied as he finished his food. He’d never ate so fast in his life.

“Does that mean you’ll be tested next?” Niall asked as he yawned. He was so emotionally exhausted and just tired from everything.

Zayn nodded, “I think so.” He said as he quickly got dressed.

Harry just sat and stared at his food, he wasn’t hungry. He had no desire to eat.

“Harry, you have to try to eat something.” Louis pleaded.

Harry just shook his head no.

Next to finish their food was Niall followed by Liam and finally Louis.

The boys didn’t talk much, just ate their food and sat in silence until they heard the door open.

Mac and Rick walked in, grabbed Zayn as he tried his best to fight against them, “Hey! Cut it out or your boyfriend might get a repeat of yesterday.” Mac warned.

Zayn stopped struggling as the men led him out of the room.

They pushed him through the door and Andy was standing in the middle of the room, “Hello, Zayn. Good sleep?” He asked.

Zayn didn’t say anything. Just glared at the older man.

Andy shook his head and laughed, “You always do try to be the toughest one right? Is that why you got in trouble so much at school?”

Again, Zayn stayed silent.

Andy shrugged, “Let’s get to today’s test, shall we? I’m going to give you three riddles. You need to get two out of three to pass. Whatever you say is your answer. Understand?”

Zayn nodded.

“First one, Man walks over; Man walks under; in times of war in burns asunder, what am I?” He asked.

Zayn thought for a moment, “No fucking clue.”

Andy smiled, “Wrong. What jumps when it walks and sits when it stands?”

Zayn smiled, he knew this one, “A kangaroo.”

“Correct. Final one, who can shave 25 times a day and still have a beard?” Andy asked.

Louis, Me and Liam. Was the first thought popped into his head but couldn’t figure out the answer so he just said, “Louis, Liam and I.”

Everyone in the room laughed, “That could also work I suppose...but its not the right answer. You fail.”

Zayn fought the tears that sprang to his eyes as Mac shoved the hat in front of him, Zayn reached in and picked out a name.

Andy snatched it from him, smiled, “You’re going to have fun with this one, Mac.” He said handing him the paper.

“Rick, with me.” Mac said as he read the paper.

They left the room as they went to the boys room to collect the boy that was picked.

They noticed that the rest of the boys were dressed now.

Niall was curled up in Liam’s arms when the men came into the room, Rick kicked Liam’s arms that were tightly holding Niall.

“Fuck.” He cursed out of pain as he let go of Niall.

“Let’s go, Irish.” Rick said grabbing him and forcing him up.

“Don’t hurt him, please.” Liam begged.

“Take me instead.” Louis offered. He couldn’t stand to see his youngest brother get hurt or worse.

“Or me.” Liam added.

Mac laughed, “Wow, you’re certainly generous, but we can’t.” He said as he grabbed Niall harshly by the arm as he started to cry again.

“Oh my fucking God, don’t you ever stop crying?!” Rick complained.

Niall didn’t say anything, just let the men lead him to the testing site. They pushed him through the door and he saw Zayn, “Zayn!” He yelled through his tears as he ran for him but Mac caught him just in time.

“Niall! I’m so sorry...I tried my best.” Zayn said as tears started to fall.

“Rick, take him out. Mac, you do whatever you want, I could care less.” Andy instructed and left with Daniel and Adam.

Rick took Zayn out of the room screaming, crying and fighting against him.

Now, it was just Mac and Niall in the room.

“Wh-What are you gonna do to me?” Niall asked fearful.

"I'm gonna get in that Irish ass." He said pushing him towards a table.

"What? No! You can't!" Niall screamed.

"The hell I can't." Mac replied bending him over the table and strapping his wrists down.

"Please, you don't understand." So many tears were falling that Niall almost couldn't see.

"Shut up!" Mac yelled taking down Niall's jeans and boxers.

"I'm not-"

"Gonna live if you don't be quiet." Mac cut him off pushing his own pants down.

He placed himself at Niall's entrance and placed a little bit of pressure against him. Before he could push inside however Niall screamed, "I'm a virgin!"

He gasped to regain his breath as he kept crying.

"Yeah right, you a virgin?" Mac laughed.

"You don't understand, I'm not gay!" Niall begged.

"You aren't gay?" Mac asked backing away from Niall's hole.

"No, I've fucked plenty of girls but, I've never..." Niall trailed off afraid Mac would rape him anyway.

"Ha, now this makes things interesting." Mac smiled pulling his jeans up.

"What are you doing?" Niall asked as he watched Mac walked away.

"I'm gonna stretch that tight little hole, cause I’m nice enough not to rip you apart." He said carrying a bag over to the table.

Niall began crying again. He didn't want any of this. He wanted it to stop.

Mac grabbed a bottle of lube from the bag first and squirted some at Niall's entrance. Mac smeared it around a little before gently pushing in one finger.

Niall winced a bit. It hurt but it wasn't terrible. He knew from listening to the others things were gonna get worse though.

After pumping a single finger in at out of Niall for a moment he added another finger and received a more painful groan from the lad.

He gently pumped the two fingers in and out stretching him slowly before adding a third then finally fourth finger.

Niall now gasped loudly and wriggled in pain.

"This ain't nothing sweetheart, just wait." Mac was having so much fun.

Finally Mac took his fingers out of Niall.  

Niall sighed a bit but screamed out again when he felt a small, cold, hard object being shoved into his ass.

"That's it, scream!" Mac taunted as he worked what was a small dildo in and out of Niall for the longest time.

Niall kept crying but at some point the cries turned from pain filled to embarrassed and disgusting.

"Not hurting so bad anymore?" Mac asked.

When Niall didn't reply Mac smacked one of Niall's ass cheeks.

Niall yelped and pulled and the straps holding him to the table.

"Answer me if you don't want smacked." He warned.

Niall cried and shook his head, it honestly wasn't as bad but it still felt awful.

"Good, one more thing, then I'll make you cum like all the rest." It sounded more like warning to Niall.

Mac took the small dildo out of Niall but quickly replaced it with something else.

It was the largest object yet and Niall screamed loudly in response to it.

"This is a plug sweetie. You're gonna leave this in. If you take it out I promise I'll break Liam's face."

Niall could only cry. He hurt so badly.

"Now for the best part." Mac said talking the straps off Niall's wrist. He carefully helped Niall over to wall Louis had been chained to.

Niall kept crying hard. He was in more pain than even Andy had put him in.

"No more please." He begged as he choked on tears.

"Oh but you'll love this." Mac chained him up tightly. Before he continued though he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Niall chained up and crying.

Niall was so humiliated.

"Don't worry, I'm good at this part." Mac said wrapping his hand around Niall's soft dick.

Niall shuttered a little as Mac began pumping him. He hated the way if felt. It was a stomach turning mixture of pain and pleasure.

Despite the strong pain however Niall's dick responded to the hand job quickly. It was standing at full attention in almost no time at all.

"That good?" Mac teased.

"Fuck you!" Niall cursed hard.

"Maybe later if you're a good boy." He laughed and picked up speed as he pumped his hand up and down the length of Niall's penis.

At some point not even the pain in his ass could keep Niall from whimpering in pleasure.

Suddenly his hips began to thrust forward begging Mac's hand to work more.

"Cum for me sweetheart. I know you wanna show me what a good boy you are." Mac kept pushing.

Suddenly Niall screamed out long and hard as he came violently. His cream spilled over Mac's hand and dripped down his legs.

Once again Niall cried.

Mac then took his phone again and took another picture of Niall chained up, the only difference was in this one he had cum all over himself.

Mac unchained Niall only to force him to stand back up, “Bend over a little, stick that white Irish ass out.”

Niall did as he was told.

Mac then took a picture and laughed, “Didn’t even realize until just now that the plug is slightly sparkly. It’s perfect for you.” He teased.

Mac walked over to where the table was and grabbed Niall’s clothes and threw them at him.

“Put your shit on and let’s go.” Mac ordered.

Niall quickly put his boxers on and then he pulled his jeans up but he couldn’t get his fingers to stop shaking long enough to do up the button, so he just held them.

Mac grabbed Niall’s arm and led him down the hallway. Niall found it very difficult to walk with a plug in him. Mac just laughed.

When they reached the door, Mac turned Niall to face him, “I swear to God, if you take out that plug, I will bash your cuddle buddy’s face in or worse, he may never sing again.” Mac warned in a cold tone of voice.

Niall nodded quickly, “I won’t take it out. I promise. Just please...don’t hurt him.” He said as he tried not to cry.

Mac smiled as he unlocked the door, he opened the door and threw Niall inside as he relocked the door behind him.

“Niall!” Liam said as he sat up from his laying position on the floor.

Niall couldn’t hold it back any longer, he fell to the floor and cried.

Liam rushed to his side, followed by Louis and Zayn. Harry just sat in the corner and looked concerned for his friend but couldn’t force himself to move.

“What’d they do to you?” Liam asked holding him close.

Niall could barely even breathe through his tears.

“Niall, I know it’s going to be hard, but you need to slow down with your crying. You’re going to pass out or something.” Louis said gently.

“Just take deep breaths and let it out slowly. It might help.” Zayn suggested.

“Yeah, that might work.” Louis agreed.

Niall listened to his older brothers as he took deep breaths and let it slowly.

Soon enough the tears had slowed enough for him to talk, “It was horrible.” He said as the hot tears ran down his cheeks.

“What’d they do?” Liam asked softly.

“He, uh, he fingered me.” Niall replied. That was all he was willing to admit for now. He was too embarrassed to say that he had a plug in him.

Zayn shook his head, “I’m so sorry. Andy gave me riddles, they didn’t make much sense to me.”

“And with you being into girls, the fingering probably hurt like fucking hell.” Louis mentioned.

Niall nodded as he held onto Liam.

"Come on Nialler, let's get away from the door in case they come back." Liam encouraged.

He rose to his feet and helped Niall stand.

As Niall moved across the room however, Louis took note of the awkward way he was now walking. It looked oddly familiar.

"Wow, looks like he fingered you good." Zayn commented watching Niall walk awkwardly as well.

"Uh, Niall..." Louis questioned as he watched Niall sit very, very slowly. He wasn't even sitting directly on his ass.

Louis gave him a strange look.

Niall instantly shot him a looked that was mixed with concern, fear, and yet warning.

Louis closed his mouth. He was now positive of what was going on but he wasn't gonna mention it now.

Meanwhile up in the loft everyone but the brothers seemed to be asleep. Holding five boys captive was a lot of work.

"Hey..." Mac whispered to his brother.

"What?" He replied just as soft.

"I want the details." Mac licked his lips and smirked.

Adam shook his head but then smiled thinking about it. It really had been a dream come true.

"How'd you get him to go along without a fight, or extra hands?" Mac was curious.

"I keep a thirty eight special out in my car. I waited till about three in the morning then went and got it them fuckers were so scared! Not a one of them fought me."

"Shit, where'd you take him? I never heard a thing. I know you had him screaming."

"Screaming my name." Adam again smiled. "I took him clear to the other side of building. I've been all over this place so I knew where to go."

"Then what?" Normally Mac wouldn't be discussing details of sex with his brother but this was an exception.

"I made his strip, have him chain himself up and I made him take my clothes off."

"He didn't fight?" Mac asked.

"No, not with that gun around. Smart little fucker too, he knew just what I was gonna do." Adam was almost getting hard thinking about it. "I made him jerk himself, then when I got hard... Well, I went at it."

Mac shook his head with a smile. "How did he end up covered in your jizz?"

"I was fucking him right, then at some point he started jerking himself and he came. Gave me the idea to pull out and cum on his face."

"Wanna run that by me again?" Andy's voice asked. His eyes still closed.

Adam froze. He knew Andy was gonna be pissed.

Not hearing a response Andy opened his eyes and swiftly moved towards Adam.

"What did you do?" He yelled waking up the entire room.

"I raped Harry, last night. I thought you didn't care what we did to them." Adam tried not to stutter as he stood to face Andy.

"My game, my rules! I told you that from the beginning." Andy was starting to see red. "What if he had gotten away?"

"Andy, he didn't." Mac stood to defend his brother. "You said yourself they needed to pay. What better way?"

Andy backed up slightly, "I guess you have a point."

"Trust me, he hated every minute of it. He couldn't stop crying after." Adam added.

The other men in the room stayed silent as Andy nodded then said, "Fine but from now on you follow my orders."

Adam nodded.

"Oh, and if we ever get busted for this, you're on your own with the rape charge."

Again Adam nodded. That was nothing new. He knew what he was risking when he'd done it.

"Alright then, now it's time."

 


	15. Chapter 15

Down in the boys room Zayn still sat alone eyeballing his boyfriend who held Niall. Niall was still sitting perfectly still and not flat on his ass.

Louis sat by Harry who he had convinced to hold his hand.

Suddenly the door open and the taller man walked in followed by Adam.

Harry's hand instantly dropped from Louis'. He knew Adam wouldn't like it.

"How many times do I have to tell you to separate?" Mac snarled.

Very slowly Niall moved away from Liam as his entire body began to shake uncontrollably.

"Get up!" Mac yelled at Liam.

As Liam stood Adam began to move towards Harry.

Tears rolled down his face but suddenly the taller man stopped him, "Not now." He pulled him away from Harry and then turned back to Liam.

"Get moving!" He yelled and shoved him towards the door.

As they all left Niall began crying.

Instinctively Louis moved to cuddle him as Zayn simply closed his eyes.

"It's okay Nialler, try to relax." Louis soothed.

"I can't." Niall cried.

Whispering Louis told him, "If you don't relax that plugs gonna hurt worse."

Niall looked up at him.

"I make Harry use them a lot. I know what it looks like." He whispered again.

"Please don't tell."

"I won't."

Out in the testing site Liam stood facing Andy.

"Hello Liam, wonderful to see you again."

"Bite me!" Liam said nonchalant.

"That can be arranged." Mac teased.

"Do you know why you're here?" Andy was referring to it being test time and Liam knew it.

Liam decided to be smart however and said, "Actually I don't know. You're too big a coward to tell us all why were are really here."

Andy seemed very angry but he only nodded.

Liam continued, "Seems like we're here cause you have the hots for us all."

Andy' face turned extremely angry as he moved towards Liam who suddenly felt scared.

Suddenly Daniel ducked between them and said, "So for your test, you're gonna have to carry a rucksack with weights in it around this course."

Andy puffed a bit then look down at Daniel before backing up.

"There are seven cones in random places on the floor. They are numbered. You need to run as fast as you can and touch them all in order. The weight will slow you down so I'll give you ninety seconds to finish instead of only sixty."

Rick then pushed Liam off towards the start where Adam was waiting with the back pack.

"It's fifty pounds, brace yourself." Adam warned as Rick helped Adam put it on Liam's back.

"Oh shit!" Liam complained.

"Get ready Liam!" Andy warned.

Liam stepped to the start line and looked to Andy nervously.

"Go!" He shouted.

Off Liam took as fast as the weight would let him go. He had to look carefully to figure out which cone to run towards. He made it to the first three cones and then begun slowing down.

"Pick it up!" Andy shouted warning him.

He hit the fifth cone as Daniel warned twenty seconds.

Liam pushed himself towards the sixth cone as sweat ran down his forehead.

He tapped the sixth cone and took off towards the seventh but a few steps shy of reaching him Daniel yelled, "Time."

Liam fell to the floor.he was exhausted and now emotionally hurt. He didn't want any of this brothers to get punished.

Rick came over and pulled the weight off Liam's back before pulling him to his feet and shoving him back towards Andy.

Mac held a hat out to Liam as he approached.

A single year ran down his face as he reached inside and pulled out of folded piece of paper.

Andy snatched it away greedily and read it, "it's about time I got my hands on this one."

"I'll go get him." Adam volunteered and left.

"You're gonna loves this Liam." Andy smiled.

"Who-"

"You'll see." Andy interrupted.

Only minutes later Liam and the rest heard Zayn cursing as Adam shoved him into the room.

"A bit mouthy, this one." Adam commented.

"Fuck you arsehole!" Zayn cursed.

"Zayn, baby, I tried so hard. I swear. Please don't be mad at me." Liam begged.

"Get him outta here!" Andy shouted.

Rick let go of Liam as Mac grabbed him and shoved him out of the room.

Adam then let Rick take hold of Zayn and left the room with Daniel.

"What the fuck is your problem? You keep hurting us all and yet we haven't done a thing to you that you didn't deserve!" Zayn shouted. He was getting sick of this. He was sick I having no control over himself. He was sick of his brothers being hurt and he was sick of wondering if he'd ever see the outside world again.

"I deserved to be fired? My family deserved to lose its income? My baby deserved to do without things he needed?" Andy yelled then slapped Zayn hard.

Zayn shouted a little in pain.

"My family lost everything, my son had to go to bed hungry! All because you bastards were angry I told Modest you were fucking each other!" Andy then punched Zayn in the stomach three times before slapping him again.

Rick let him fall hard to the floor.

Zayn cried out in pain but Andy took no pity on him. He wasted no time kicking his side then back as he rolled around hissing in pain.

"You faggots didn't get in trouble a bit but decided to punish my family and I anyway!"

Andy yelled in frustration then pulled Zayn to his feet by his hair.

Tears fell from his eyes, tears of pain.

Andy didn't care. He get hitting and kicking him until finally Rick stopped him, reminding him that Andy didn't wanna kill him.

Andy never even said another word, he just left the room.

Rick picked Zayn up by his hair, “Let’s go, Arabian gay boy.” He said pushing him towards the door.

The walk back seemed it took longer than usual, maybe that was because he was in so much pain.

Rick unlocked the door, opened it and threw Zayn in.

Zayn landed face first on the floor unable to catch himself before he landed, “Fuck!” He cried.

He just laid there and cried, he hurt so fucking much and all because Andy wanted revenge from when he was fired.

“Zayn!” Liam cried.

It’s not as if he didn’t deserve it. We trusted him. We thought he had our backs. He broke that trust when he told fucking management about Liam and I. He believes we got away with it all. If he only knew...fucking management and their need for fucking beards. Zayn thought as he laid there, crying.

“Louis.” Liam said then looked down at Niall.

Louis reluctantly left Harry’s side and took Niall from Liam’s arms, making Niall whimper a little. He didn’t like being separated from Liam and it hurt his arse to move.

Liam went to check on Zayn, “Zayn? Baby…” He said softly as he helped him turn over.

Zayn coughed prompting Liam to grab the little water the boys had left and give it to him.

Zayn didn’t say anything as Liam took his hand, just stared at him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be taking care of Niall?” He tried sound pissed off but he was in too much pain and the words came out more hurt than angry.

“He’s with Louis, he’ll be fine. I’m worried about you.” He replied softly.

Zayn sighed, “I’ve had worse.” It was the truth too.

“I don’t fucking care.” Liam said as tears started to fall.

“Exactly.” Zayn said as Liam started to clean the blood off of Zayn’s face.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Liam asked.

Zayn rolled his eyes, “Forget about it.” He said as he tried to sit up but failed.

Liam grabbed Zayn and helped him sit up.

“I’m really sorry...they made me carry weights. I tried to go as fast as I could. I was so close but I ran out of time.” Liam said looking at Zayn as his tears fell fast.

Zayn nodded, “I’m not pissed at you for failing. It’s all we ever seem to do lately. I wouldn’t be fucking surprised if they just set us up to fail.”

“I was actually wondering...Did Andy tell you anything?” Louis asked.

Zayn opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it when he heard the door open.

Mac and the other men came into the room, “Well this a change.” He said looking at Liam and Zayn and then Louis and Niall.

“How you feelin, blondie?” Mac laughed.

Niall didn’t say anything just hung on tighter to Louis.

“Fucking answer me when I speak to you!” Mac yelled.

Niall jumped and then whimpered from the pain in his ass, “I hurt…” He said truthfully.

Mac grinned, “Good. It’s time for a toilet break. Let’s go. Get up!” He said nonchalant.

Niall stood up with Louis’ help.

Rick turned to Liam, “You too.”

Liam sighed as he stood up.

Liam and Niall were chained up and taken to the bathroom.

Once inside, Liam turned to Niall and undid his jeans as the men undid the chains.

“Make it fast.” Mac said.

The boys relieved themselves as fast as they humanly could, they came out of the stalls and Liam did Niall’s jeans back up for him.

“Isn’t this sweet?” Mac teased. “You keep helping him with his trousers. Maybe there’ll come a day where you’ll take them off for him.” He laughed as the boys washed up.

Rick put the chains back on Liam and Niall.

Everyone then headed back to the room.

Once there the other three were instructed to stand.

Adam quickly moved from his quiet spot guarding the door to Harry, "You'd better behave yourself baby boy."

Harry just nodded.

Zayn had trouble standing up so Liam quickly came and helped him as he was still standing.

“Thanks for actually helping me for once.” Zayn said as Liam fought tears. The words really hurt him.

Mac, and Rick took Zayn, Louis and Harry to the bathrooms and repeated the same actions they did with Liam and Niall then took them back to the room.

“Were you a good boy?” Adam asked Harry.

Harry quickly nodded as he sat down.

Adam grinned as he looked over at Louis who was staring intensely at him, then back at Harry.

Adam leaned in closer to Harry and took the dummy out of his mouth, “You can keep this out as you eat...but when you're finished back in it goes. Do you understand?”

Harry nodded, “I understand.”

“You’re such a good boy...I hope you stay that way.” Adam warned as he leaned into Harry and roughly kissed his lips and this time even forcing his tongue through and into Harry’s mouth.

Louis let go of Niall and went to hit Adam but Liam quickly caught him, “It’s not worth you getting killed over. I imagine it hurts to see this but that’s the point. He wants you to attack him so he can hurt you. Don’t let him win.” He whispered.

Louis shook Liam off and sat there, trying his best to control himself.

“Adam, I could use your help with the food.” Daniel said coming further into the room with the tray of food.

Adam and Mac handed the food out to everyone and when Adam reached Harry, he handed him the baby bottle full of water, “Drink up, baby boy. You’re gonna need your strength.” He smirked.

Harry took the bottle and drank a bit.

“Such a good baby boy…” Adam smiled as Mac called for them to go.

The men left the room and the boys started to eat.

“So, what did Andy say? Did he say anything?” Liam asked looking over towards Zayn.

Liam was now back sitting beside Niall who was eating fast.

Zayn nodded, “He’s pissed at us and by us I mean you and me. Remember when he found out that we were more than fuck buddies?”

Liam nodded. It wasn’t a pleasant memory. Louis and Harry were used to getting caught and didn’t care. He always cared though. He didn’t like being caught in compromising positions.

“What about it?” Liam asked feeling confused.

“He’s angry because when he told management that we were more than fuck buddies, instead of getting a raise, he got fired because we all refused to work with him after that.” Zayn explained.

Louis’ heart fell; he remembered when Zayn and Liam told them that they were caught by Andy, none of the boys thought anything of it at the time. It wasn’t until Liam and Zayn were called into HQ’s office and scolded because of breach of contract where they said that they’d there no in band relationships beside Louis and Harry who were already together before X-Factor ended.

He remembered management being super pissed off and bringing back Danielle to act as a beard for Liam for a while. He remembered it was his idea to gang up against Andy and refuse to work with him. It helped the boys feel as though they had control over some things, instead of nothing.

It was all his fault, if he hadn’t suggested they refuse to work with Andy after he betrayed their trust, none of this shit would’ve happened and Harry wouldn’t have gotten raped.

“So this is our fault...if we hadn’t gotten together...none of this would’ve happened.” Liam said as tears started to fall.

“Basically...yes.” Zayn said.

Louis stayed silent he didn’t want to admit this was really all his fault, he could barely admit it to himself.

No one spoke after that, they just stayed quiet in their own thoughts and replaying the violent memories in their head of what’s been happening to them.

Soon Zayn passed out from all the pain he was in, followed by Harry who ended up asleep on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis couldn’t sleep but he thought if he closed his eyes he’d get to sleep faster and soon enough he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Liam and Niall were the ones left awake, “Liam?” Niall said quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping ones.

“Yeah, Nialler?” Liam said looking at him.

“Earlier...Mac, I think his name was...I don’t know...before he fingered me, he...he wanted to rape me.” Niall admitted as he broke down crying.

Liam pulled Niall closer, causing Niall to cry harder cause his ass hurt, “The only reason he didn’t rape me was because I told him I never had sex with a guy before. Girls...lots of times, but never a guy.”

Liam tried to fight his tears as he held on to Niall tighter, “I’m sorry.” He said. He didn’t know what to say, he had no idea what else to say. They both knew the next time Nial was punished, Mac was going to rape him. All he could do was hold Niall as he cried.

At some point Niall's tears faded away. Liam closed his eyes now assuming Niall was asleep but heard him softly ask, "Liam?"

"Yes?" He questioned opening his tired eyes again,

"Do you think we'll ever get to see daylight again?"

Liam didn't know for sure. He feared being honest but he also knew he couldn't lie so he just said, "Go to sleep."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's Saturday and I said Sunday, but tomorrow I plan on being VERY lazy...So here's the next chapter now! Final chapter coming next week!!!

The next morning the boys were woken as usual to the door being slammed open.

It was Rick and Mac followed by Daniel.

"All of you up!" Rick yelled disinterested.

They all quickly rose to their feet and begun to get chained up.

Mac forced them from the room violently and into the bathroom.

"Piss and let's get on with the day!" Rick groaned. He seemed extra tired.

Daniel quickly released them for their chain.

Louis and Zayn made quick work of going in to use the toilet.

Liam instinctively turn to Niall and helped him with his jeans.

Liam then went into a stall as Louis walked out. Niall began to follow but Mac stopped him.

"Adam's working on your test now, that plug better still be in when I come to get you. I'll be checking." Mac's voice was soft but it still sent chills down Niall's spine.

He nodded and went on to take care of business.

Harry too relieved himself and the boys were taken back to their room.

Very quickly after they were all seated Daniel brought in food.

"Be quick." Mac eyed Niall and then left with the others.

Niall tried not to cry so he could eat.

The others ate also and just as they finished Mac returned. "Let's go, Irish prince." He instructed.

Liam gave his hand a quick squeeze. He knew if he tried to argue that Niall would be hurt.

As tears softly ran down Niall's face he obeyed and left the room with Mac.

Once in the hall with the door relocked Niall began to walk but Mac stopped him and pressed him against the wall.

Mac said nothing, he just unbuttoned Niall's jeans and pushed them and his boxers down low enough to see his ass.

"Starting to feel good?" Mac asked pushing in the end of the plug a bit.

Niall whimpered at the pain and shook his head.

"Such a liar." Mac spat roughly pulling back up his boxers and jeans. Once he buttoned them back he shoved Niall off to be tested.

Andy was in the middle of the room, “How you feeling?” He asked Niall.

“Sore.” Niall answered truthfully. His arse hurt like fucking hell.

Andy smiled, “Good to hear. Your test is on the Royal family...I know you're Irish so you might not know as a true Brit. would.”

Niall glared at Andy, “the Irish love them just as much as you do.” He snapped.

“Well, let’s put that to the test, eight questions, you need six right to pass. I’d hate for you to fail and say...Liam get’s punished for your stupidness.” Andy smirked.

“Bring it.” Niall replied.

Andy laughed, “Feelin spunky today are we? Remember whatever you answer is your final answer. Let’s get to it! In 2008 a fan paid 1200 pounds for a piece of memorabilia from Prince Charles and Diana Spencer’s wedding. What was it? a) A bridesmaid’s dress. b)The knife used to cut the wedding cake. c) A piece of the wedding cake. d) A serviette Diana used to wipe her mouth.” He asked.

“c) A piece of the wedding cake.” Niall said without hesitation. He knew his shit about the Royal family. He was a massive fan, not that many people knew just about big of a fan of them he really was. He almost fainted when he met the Queen.

Andy nodded, “Correct. Who is the only monarch to have born and died at Buckingham Palace?” He asked.

“Edward the seventh.” Niall replied quickly.

Andy nodded, “Correct. Which of these countries has never been a Commonwealth monarchy? a) Australia. b) Malawi. c) Myanmar. d) Grenada.” He asked.

“Myanmar.” Niall replied.

Andy nodded, “Correct. The Queen learnt to drive in 1945 when she joined the Army. True or false?” He asked.

“True.” Niall replied keeping up his quick paced answers.

Andy nodded, “Correct. Which English singer performed at Princess Diana’s funeral, and what song did he sing?”

“Elton John, Candle in the Wind.” Niall replied. Who wouldn’t at least know that Elton John sang at her funeral...He wondered to himself.

Andy nodded, “Correct. In a 2002 BBC poll of the 100 Greatest Britons, Princess Diana ranked third. Which one of these people ranked higher than her? a) Charles Darwin. b) Sir Winston Churchill. c) William Shakespeare. d) Robbie Williams.”

“Sir Winston Churchill.” He replied.

Andy nodded, “Correct. In 2005 Prince Harry got in trouble for his choice of costume at a theme party. What did he wear?”

“An Afrika Corps uniform with a Nazi armband.” Niall replied. How he thought that was a good idea is beyond me...He thought as Andy asked the last question.

Andy nodded, “Correct. Last question, Which of these languages does the Queen speak fluently? a) Italian. b) Spanish. c) Latin. d) French." He asked.

“French.” Niall replied but then quickly looked terrified. He hadn't been thinking at all about what would happen if he passed.

"I'm impressed. You didn't miss a single question." Andy nodded. He wouldn't have bet a dollar on Niall passing.

"He's mine right?" Mac asked licking his lips.

Fear struck Niall deeply and he prayed Andy would say no.

"Of course but..." Andy trailed off with a smile. "Smarty pants here needs convinced a little more of how unimportant he is."

"I- I'm not." Niall's voice shook.

"Oh yes sweetie, you are. See those boys act like they care but really they could care less and to prove it..." Andy turned to Adam in a way that Niall couldn't see and made a gun with his hand. He then mouth 'threaten them' and turned back to Niall. "You faux friends are going to sit and watch you be punished. I'll bet not one of them makes a peep."

Andy looked to Adam and Rick who nodded and left with Daniel in tow.

They went straight to the boys room and busted in hard.

"He failed." Zayn commented seeing the men walk in.

"Wrong, he passed with flying colors." Daniel replied.

"Shut up, Daniel!" Adam yelled cold then turned to the boys. "I'm sure all of you remember my friend from the other night. The one who helped Harry leave like a good boy."

Suddenly their blood ran cold like it had the night before. The look on their faces told Adam all he needed to know.

"You all are going to get up and you're going to go watch Niall receive his punishment for passing. If any of you make any kind of noise whatsoever you'll earn Niall a bullet to the back of the head. If any of you look away, same thing." Adam warned hard yet calm.

"Get up!" Rick yelled.

"Am I understood?!" Adam asked as they quietly obeyed.

They all could only nod as Daniel chained them up.

As they left the room not a single one of them made a peep, they entered the test site quietly where Niall stood crying in Mac's grip.

"Tie them to the chairs so they have front row seats." Andy instructed. "Daniel come with me. Rick, Adam, help Mac and then leave if he asks." Andy then looked at Niall, "I bet you anything I'm right."

He then left quickly with Daniel in tow.

One by one Rick unchained the boys and tied them to metal folding chairs in the middle of the test site. First was Harry, then Zayn followed by Louis and lastly Liam.

As Liam was being tied up however Mac stopped Rick.

"No, no, that one enjoys helping our little Irish Prince." Mac said. "Adam, bring him over here. Rick you can leave."

Rick wasted no time leaving. He did not care to watch whatever sick sexual act Mac had planned.

"Liam will help me. Won't you Liam? You don't want me break his neck right?"

Adam forced Liam towards the spot where Mac stood holding Niall who was crying.

"Same thing as I said before goes, if you don't behave." Adam whispered to Liam who swallowed hard in response.

"Gonna help me like a good boy?" Mac asked Liam in a taunting voice.

Knowing he was to be quiet, Liam nodded.

"Good,  I want you to bend him over the table and tie up his wrists." Mac said looking at Liam. "You remember how to stand, right sweetie?" Mac asked Niall.

Niall whimpered but nodded as Liam's shaky hands grabbed him. Slowly but silently Liam pushed Niall towards the table. Once there Niall cried as he bent over the table like he had been before.

"Make the straps tight." Mac told him.

Liam nodded and did as he was told. His eyes momentarily caught Niall's and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Good, now since you enjoy taking his jeans off so much you can put them down around his ankles, boxers too." Mac was loving this.

Liam continued to shake as he did as Mac instructed.

"Good, now go sit and let Adam tie you up, slut." Mac nodded with a grin.

Due to Niall's shirt he never noticed the plug. He just went and let Adam tie him to the chair.

When Adam finished he walked over to Harry and gently rubbed his neck, "Watch them, baby boy." He encouraged.

"Niall, I'm looking forward to this. I know you are." Mac walked over to him.

"Aren't you gonna tape his mouth shut?" Adam asked from where he stood stroking Harry's arm now.

"No, I want all his little friends to hear him scream." Mac smiled then turned back to Niall.

He ran his hand over Niall's ass gently before smacking it making him scream.

The boys flinched but were careful to make any noise.

"Let's take this out." Mac purred and slowly began to remove the plug.

Niall cried out as everyone expect Louis looked completely shocked.

"That's better, isn't it?" Mac asked.

Niall nodded as he gasped a little trying not to choke on his own tears.

"Yeah, it's too bad I gotta replace it with something a little bigger." Mac began undoing his own jeans. Pushing them down with his boxers his erection sprang free.

"Adam, lube." Mac shouted.

A moment later a bottle went flying towards him.

Catching it in one hand Mac made quick work of squirting it on himself and Niall's virgin hole.

"Please..." Niall cried as his entire body shook.

Tears rolled freely down Liam's face while the others felt like vomiting.

Mac never said another word, he just pressed himself slowly into Niall making the boy scream in such a way that you'd think he were dying.

Liam wanted to save him but he knew he couldn't.

"Makes you think of our time alone the other night, don’t it?" Adam whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry didn't dare respond.

"Shit, your so tight, Niall. Feels so good." Mac groaned and slowly began pumping himself in and out of the tight hole.

Niall whimpered and pulled at his wrist straps but he couldn't move.

Mac knew with how tight Niall was he wouldn't last very long. After he felt Niall relax slightly he picked up his speed making Niall tense up and cry again.

"That it, cry for me, I wanna hear your voice." Mac moaned as he drilled Niall harder.

Niall screamed out in pain, none of this was feeling good. Tears fell from his blue eyes as he pulled on his tied up wrists not that it did anything other than hurt his wrists.

“That’s good...Keep screaming.” Mac said as he moved faster.

Niall screamed again as Mac slapped his ass, “I’d love for you to scream my name in that sexy Irish accent of yours. Scream it. Scream Mac.” Mac said finally hitting Niall’s prostate with full strength.

“MAC!” Niall screamed like he was being murdered, making the boys who were watching jump a bit.

“That’s a good little slut….How’s it feel to have your ass finally fucked? Good, I bet.” Mac said hitting Niall’s prostate again.

This time it felt good, causing an unintentional moan from Niall’s lips.

“Ahh, it finally goods, huh?” Mac said hitting Niall’s ass again, causing him to yelp.

“Yes.” Niall said as he cried quietly.

After a few more hits to the prostate, Mac had Niall withering around underneath him in pure pleasure.

Niall hated himself for it, he hated that this felt good. He hated that he never got the choice to have sex with a guy on his own terms. He hated that the choice was taken from him. He hated that he was starting to get hard from being raped.

Mac leaned down and bit into Niall’s shoulder, hard, causing Niall to scream out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Mac reached down and took Niall’s dick in his hand, he felt it was fully hard, he grinned, “Ah, you're finally hard. That didn’t take as long as thought it would.”

Mac leaned over to Niall’s ear, “I wonder if it took Harry this long to get hard when Adam fucked him the other night.” He whispered just loud enough for those in the room to hear.

Adam grinned, “It didn’t take my baby boy this long to get hard for me.” He said as he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair.

Harry didn’t react to Adam’s touch. He had unfortunately gotten used to it by now. It bothered him but he wasn’t going to make a huge deal out of it and risk someone getting hurt.

As the boys sat tied up in their chairs, they sobbed uncontrollably, they hated that Niall was being raped in front of their eyes and that there was nothing they could do about it.

Mac laughed as went back to slamming in and out of Niall. It didn’t take much longer until Mac came screaming Niall’s name as his hands fisted Niall’s blonde locks.

After he finished, Mac pulled out as he reached down and he started to jerk Niall off a bit.

Niall moaned, it felt good but not good at the same time. It wasn’t someone he cared about. It was some sick freak getting him off.

“That’s it...moan for me….moan my name.” Mac said as he pumped harder.

“Mac…” Niall moaned as Mac picked up the pace.

After a few more pumps Niall came hard into Mac’s hand.

Mac licked some of it, “Damn...I always wondered what the Irish tasted like. I think I prefer the Irish now.” He said as he stood up straight still eating the cum.

Niall laid there and cried. He felt so used, so dirty.

Mac finished eating Niall’s cum then pulled up his boxers and trousers.

Suddenly they all heard a loud boom followed by what sounded like an army of feet. Before anyone could move, breath or say a word they heard a loud shout, "Freeze!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter!

Everyone came to swift halt as the voice then yelled, "London police department! Hands up!"

Mac and Adam lifted their hands into the air as what seemed like hundreds of guns were pointed at them.

"We can't move!" Niall cried fearing for his life.

"Silence!" The voice yelled as a few policemen charged forward and tackled Mac and Adam to the ground.

Tears of joy began to fall from the boys eyes.

Everything seemed to move so quickly as Adam and Mac were cuffed and pulled out of site.

They all heard a voice blare over the radios on the police saying "Two in custody." It was followed by, "Two more taken out back."

The boys knew that meant there was one more.

Suddenly the police who had began moving towards the boys stopped and pointed their guns towards a doorway.

"On the ground!" They shouted.

It was Daniel. He too was cuffed and pulled from the building.

Finally the police made their way to the boys. The four were untied first followed by Niall.

His legs felt shaky.

"I, I'm dirty." He cried.

Liam instantly took his shirt off and threw it to Niall who used it to wipe himself off.

"You can redress." An officer said as a second one brought him a chair.

Niall’s whole body was shaking as he tried to put his clothes back on.

Liam quickly ran over to Niall, “Here.” He said softly as he held up the boxers and Niall grabbed ahold of Liam’s shoulder to help steady himself as he put his legs through the holes. He took the boxers from Liam’s hands and pulled them up.

Liam then repeated his actions with Niall’s jeans and then did them up for him.

Harry spit the dummy out of his mouth as Louis walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Harry looked into Louis’ eyes and again they had a silent conversation using just their eyes.

Harry sat back down on the chair as Louis sat beside him and held out his hand.

Harry took it and held on to it tight.

Zayn looked around, there were cops everywhere. Louis and Harry had each other and he looked over towards Liam who was now holding Niall in his arms as he cried.

"Detective West. I'd like to ask you all some questions." Zayn heard a man say. Zayn looked over the badge he held up and then nodded.

The others boys seemed to gather around and sit in the metal chairs.

"Go ahead and tell me what happened." He began.

"I don't even know where to start." Zayn shook his head.

"Start at the beginning son, take your time." The detective encouraged.

"We were all taken, Harry and I from our home." Louis started.

"Roadside." Zayn added.

"I had just gotten home." Liam told him.

"I was standing outside a bar." Niall tired to be strong.

"Then what happened?" Detective West asked sitting in a chair a police officer gave him. Around them crime scene specialist began collecting evidence as the police searched the rest of the building.

"I'm not sure. We all came to in separate rooms faced with our worst fears. I was hung from the ceiling, Niall was in a small closet, Zayn in the dark..." Liam trailed off unsure of Harry and Louis rooms.

"I was with a giant black bird. It was a raven, actually. Harry's room had a snake in it. Harry didn't come to till I was put in his room though." Louis finished.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked.

Niall began to cry again thinking about it.

"They tortured us!" Louis said.

"We've been beaten, sexually assaulted, raped... Well some of us have been." Zayn spoke.

The detective took a deep breath.

"Harry hit his head on something when they took us. The one called Daniel put stitches in." Louis added.

The detective turned to a police officer near by and asked for a medic right away.

He then turned back to the boys, "How many men?"

"Five best I could count." Louis replied.

"Did you know any of them?" He asked quickly.

"Andy, big bald guy, he used to be on our security team." Louis again replied.

"Please say you got him." Zayn quickly looked to the detective with desperate eyes.

"Yes, we have him and four other men in custody. A man named Adam, one named Macrae, another named Daniel and one named Richard."

“Richard?” Harry asked slightly confused.

“Rick, probably.” Louis replied.

A medical team then showed up. Detective West informed them that all the boys would need taken to the hospital but he wanted Harry's head check out right away.

Harry squeezed Louis hand tightly as the medics began looking over his injury.

"Who of you all was raped?" The Detective asked.

"Harry and Niall." Liam said then added, "Had you been any faster you would have caught him in the act."

The detective wrote some more notes down. "Can any of show me where all this took place?"

"Well, you're looking at where they tested us and punished us." Zayn explained.

"I wasn't raped here." Harry whispered.

Louis quickly looked to him confused.

"Adam took me to I guess the other side of the building." He explained.

"Think you can remember how to get there?" He asked as the medics finished.

"The stitches look professional. Nothing wrong with them."

"Ok, thank you, I'll be finished soon." He then turned back to Harry and have him a questioning look.

"Maybe, I can try..." He turned to Louis, "only if you come."

The detective nodded as he called over another detective, “Finish up with these three. I’m heading out with these two so they can show me where the other rape happened.” He explained.

The other sat down as Detective West followed Louis and Harry out of the room, Harry held onto Louis’ hand tightly as Louis tighten his grip on Harry's hand. They walked to the room that the five them were held.

“So, what’s this room?” Detective West asked looking around in the room. He saw traces of food, blood and then he noticed the baby bottle. “Who has the baby?” He asked.

“Uhm…” Harry paused as tears formed in his eyes again. He looked up at Louis.

Louis nodded and looked at Detective West, “When Harry was unconscious...I don’t know how long that was for. Apparently, he...uh...wet himself, so they put a adult nappy on him. They all treated him like a baby...Adam was the worst. He’d call Harry his ‘baby boy’, make him drink out of baby bottle, make him wear a dummy at all times unless he was eating.” Louis explained.

Detective West looked at Harry, “Is that true?” He asked.

Harry nodded as a few tears fell, “Yes.” He said softly.

Detective West made a few notes then asked, “Do you know the rooms where you guys were in before this?”

Louis and Harry shook their heads, “No. I can’t say for sure which rooms are the ones we were in.” Louis explained. "I know Niall was in a closet though."

Detective West nodded and looked at Harry, “Can you show me any other rooms; and to the room you were raped?”

Harry nodded, “I think so.”

Louis lead them down the hallway towards the bathroom, “Uh, this is the bathroom, we had a couple of showers here, and used the toilet.”

“Did all of you use the shower at the same time?” Detective West asked writing notes.

“Yes.” Louis nodded.

“What about the toilet?” He asked

“Uh, they took us in pairs and three. Liam and Niall would usually go first, they chained them up and took them to the bathroom. Me, Harry and Zayn would go next, after Harry was allowed out of nappies, and they would chain us up. They unchained us to let us the toilet but we were changed up afterwards. Also, for the group showers, we were made to walk back to the room naked.” Louis explained.

Detective West nodded, “Thank you, I know this must be difficult. Can you show me where you were raped?” He asked Harry.

Harry nodded and lead him out the bathroom, to in front of the door where the boys were held for most of the time.

He thought for a moment with his eyes closed. He remembered Adam pushing him in the other direction and then started walking. He took them on what he hoped was the maze Adam had lead him down until he found the room. The door was wide open, “This is where it happened. He came into our room while the boys and I were sleeping, he pulled a gun on me and forced me to go with him. He lead me to this room, he uh…” Harry paused.

“Take your time.” Detective West said.

“I can go if it makes it easier.” Louis suggested.

“No!” Harry yelled. “Please stay.” He almost cried.

Louis nodded, “I won’t leave you. I promise.”

Harry took a deep breath, “He had a gun on me the whole time, he told me if I disobeyed him or tried anything ‘funny’ he’d use it. He made me strip, take off his clothes and then chain myself up. He made me jerk off while he watched until I was hard. He asked me which position I liked and what I liked to use for lube. I told him and then he raped me. He uh, pulled out and came on my face."

Harry couldn't bare to say that he had came also.

Detective West nodded as he wrote down some more notes, “Thank you, I know that must’ve been hard. Did Adam ever use a condom?”

Harry shook his head, “No.”

Detective West nodded, “Thank you. Let’s head back.”

They headed back to the other room, once there, Zayn, Liam and Niall headed over to Louis and Harry, “Everything okay?” Zayn asked.

Harry shrugged, “He asked me questions...that was it.”

Detective West came up to the group, “You’ll all be taken to the hospital and checked out but most importantly for the those of you that were raped or forced to have oral sex to get set up for HIV testing. We don’t know if these men have or not, and it’s important that you get checked.”

Niall started to cry, “I-I don’t wanna die.” He said as he buried his face in Liam’s neck.

“Shh...you’re not going to die. I bet you don’t even have it. But it’s important that we take the necessary steps to see if you do.” Liam comforted the younger lad and wrapped his arms around him.

Detective West wrote a few more notes before adding, “You all will be questioned further at the hospital, and in more detail than here. You’ll be taken in two ambulances since there’s five of you, I suggest you figure out who’s going with who right now before you're taken in them.”

“I wanna stay with you, Liam.” Niall mumbled softly as he wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck.

Liam nodded, “Sure. Of course.” He said rubbing Niall’s arm comfortingly.

“I’ll go with Harry and Louis.” Zayn said looking away from Liam and Niall.

Detective West nodded and left the boys alone.

A few minutes later a medic came by, “Are you boys ready to leave now?”

“God, yes!” Louis said as he and the boys stood.

They walked for a short time until they saw a door with sunlight coming in through it.

Tears of joy once again ran down their faces as they slowly stepped out of the building. Sunlight hit them and covered them in what felt like a warm embrace.

Just like that they were free from the prison they had been held in. The only question on their minds now was what going to happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? What did you think of the ending?
> 
> P.S. The first chapter to the sequel, which is called, 'Restoration' will be posted Wednesday! :)


	18. Not a chapter,just an important question

So to those of you who have been patiently reading this series and waiting for a new update...

 

We'd like to know what you like about the series and what you dislike.

 

Why/Why not?

 

Inbox/message us on our blog paperheartwritings

 

Or comment down below.

 

We'd love to hear from you.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as story progresses. Anything goes really. So anything can happen. We hope you love it.  
> P.S. There is a sequel planned. Hehe. So there's lots to enjoy. We are just getting started.  
>   
> [Click here to see our Tumblr that features all our fictions, updates, asks, and visuals!](http://paperheartwritings.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Click here to see our Insta, where we will upload SFW visuals, the NSWF visuals go on Tumblr and Twitter ](https://www.instagram.com/paperheartwriters/)  
>   
> [Click here to see our Twitter where we will give updates, chat with you, and share visuals!](https://twitter.com/paperheartsAJ)  
>   
> [We have our own Wattpad under larryslove1618 for users who prefer to use that over AO3](https://www.wattpad.com/user/larryslove1618)


End file.
